TABU
by Fione Maple
Summary: THE LAST menuju Epilog ! Eomma bilang appa itu tampan pemilik doe eyes yang mengagumkan, tinggi dan menawan. Menyenangkan sekali setiap eomma berbicara tentang appa, sorot matanya menunjukkan kekaguman "appa kalian juga pandai bernyanyi,seperti kita" dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah CHANGKYU(LittleCho)
1. Chapter 1

Eomma bilang appa itu tampan pemilik _doe eyes_ yang mengagumkan, tinggi dan menawan. Menyenangkan sekali setiap eomma berbicara tentang _appa,_ sorot matanya menunjukkan kekaguman _"appa kalian juga pandai bernyanyi,seperti kita"_ dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tembamnya. Tapi saat si _bungsu_ berbicara kenapa kami tidak pernah melihatnya,eomma bilang _"kita memang tidak bisa melihatnya"_ saatku tanya kenapa? _"kita tak akan bisa memilikinya."_

 _TVXQ & SUJU_ © SM Entertainment

 **TABU by Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,family,romance

Rate : T

Cast : CHANGKYU

Little :

-Cho ryeowook

-Cho Baekhyun

Warning : GS Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

Enjoy !

.

.

.

.

 **Indonesia**

 _17.00_

"Eonnie, Lihat itu !" si _bungsu_ alias kembaranku berteriak sambil menunjuk sesuatu disana langit jingga sore hari memang menenangkan,biasanya kami habiskan sore menjelang malam ini dengan duduk di pasir pantai sebagai alasnya.

 _Hello little Cho,what are you doing ?_ Kutengokkan wajahku kesamping kiri terlihat seorang namja bertubuh kurus berkumis tipis indonesia tentunya, hanya saja dia biasa memakai bahasa asing jika berinteraksi dengan keluarga kami.

 _Look !_ jari mungil ini mengarah ke si _bungsu._

 _Why don't you come to play?_ Namja ini bertanya lagi.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala serta tersenyum tipis tanda aku tidak sedang ingin lalu namja bertubuh sedang ini berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih terfokus pada tingkah energik si _bungsu._

Ngomong-ngomong soal si _bungsu_ dia bernama Cho baekhyun hanya 5 menit lahir setelahku, Yap aku seorang kakak namaku Cho ryeowook atau eomma biasa memanggilku 5 tahun sekarang ini lalu kami tinggal bertiga _yeah_ **bertiga** tanpa seorang appa.

Kemudian tempat tinggal kami sekarang berada di Indonesia tepatnya di Bali,awalnya kami tinggal di Inggris 3 tahun lalu sampai eomma dipindahkan kibum _halmonie_ ketempat ini, Tidak seperti sebelumnya ini lebih fantastik tinggal diapartemen tidak jauh dari pantai.

"Eonnie..

"Eonnie..

"Yak! Eonnie" kutatap si _bungsu_ ini dengan cepat uh aku melamun mungkin sudah beberapa kali kembaranku ini memanggilku,akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering melamun entahlah aku bingung memangnya apa yang dilamunkan oleh bocah berusia lima tahun sepertiku bukankah seharusnya kami bersenang-senang, _well_ setidaknya itu menurut hukum alam.

Baekhyun yang tidak ditanggapi panggilannya lagi,segera menempelkan punggung kanan tangannya pada si _kakak_ , _are you okay?_ Tanya baekhyun yang lagi-lagi menempelkan punggung tangan kirinya dipipi sang kakak yang dibalas kikikan oleh ryeowook.

" _fine,_ baekhyune." Jawab ryeowook seadanya.

"Oh,baguslah" lalu baekhyun duduk disamping sang kakak.

" _Let's go home,Baby_!" teriak yeoja yang berada tak jauh dari kami dengan kedua tangan membuka seraya tersenyum manis,rambut ikal _goldenrod_ sebahunya terhempas angin selalu yang pertama menghampiri eomma dengan lari cepatnya sedangkan aku hanya berjalan santai dibelakang baekhyun.

"eomma,bogoshipo" teriaknya manja.

"Aigoo~,anak eomma ini manja sekali eoh?" dengan mengusap lembut rambut baekhyun aku yang telah sampai juga diberi pelukan oleh eomma ditangan kanannya.

"eomma menyayangi kalian" ucap kyuhyun dengan suara merdunya yang menenangkan dan dapat didengar kami berdua.

Bukankah ini terlihat bahagia ?

.

.

.

.

.

(sementara itu...)

"Kau tidurlah dulu,oke?"

"Memangnya kau kemana, _yeobo"_ desahnya manja sambil memainkan kancing kemeja namja didepannya dengan pelan.

"Aku harus menelpon yifan,tidak akan lama." Jawab namja itu cepat.

"Baiklah." Yeoja itu segera menghampiri kamar tidur dari apartemen yang disewanya ini,sedangkan namja tadi keluar untuk menelfon wu yifan,dia adalah _tangan kanan_ namja tinggi ini.

Shim changmin namja tinggi itu segera menarik ponsel dari saku belakangnya saat tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh yeoja mungil hingga ponselnya terjatuh dan yeoja mungil segera mengambil ponsel dan membungkuk meminta maaf kepadaku lalu berlari menjauh kearah apartemen sebelah.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE ?

Love Changkyu...

 _23/08/2015_


	2. Chapter 2

_One.._

 _Two..._

 _Three..._

KLIK

Suara jepretan foto beberapa kali terdengar keras tanpa cahaya yang keluar bersamanya, saat ini keluarga Cho kyuhyun termasuk kedua anak kembarnya sedang mengabadikan moment mereka di Bali dengan latar belakang pantai _kuta_ yang semakin ramai. Saat mereka berpose cute banyak sekali orang dalam negeri bahkan mancanegara berhenti untuk sekedar melihat ketiga yeoja berbeda umur ini berfoto. Ryeowook tertawa lebar saat baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya layaknya sang eomma yang semakin tembam saja,mereka adalah setipe yang tidak memperdulikan orang jika diperhatikan.

 _Uncle yuu_ berdecak kagum menunjukkan semua foto yang sekarang berada dimemori kamera (milik kami) pada eomma yang tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun menjerit senang dengan menarik-narik celana ¾ sang eomma untuk segera dilihatnya.

" _Eomma,_ foto yang ini kita perbesar lalu letakan diruang tengah ya !" minta baekhyun dengan suara menggemaskannya.

"Tentu saja, _chagiya."_

 _Gomawo, eomma..._ ucap baekhyun _._

CUP

Baekhyun segera mengecup pipi kiri sang eomma yang dibalas dengan cubitan kecil dihidung mungilnya dan baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan gigi susu yang berderet rapi, aku tersenyum lagi kadang aku berfikir kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti baekhyun yang tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba tubuku dipeluk oleh baekhyun dan eomma dari arah berlawanan saat aku melamun tadi dan segera bibir keduanya menempel dipipi ryeowook bersamaan dengan itu pula uncle yuu telah membidikkan kameranya kearah kami. Kemudian kami tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

" _Appa,_ ayoo kesana." Tunjuknya pada pantai yang baru pernah disinggahi yeoja mungil bermata sipit yang cantik dengan _eye smile_ nya. dia berlarian menuju pinggiran pantai yang airnya mengenai kaki yeoja mungil itu dengan segera dihindarinya, nama yeoja mungil itu shim tiffani terkikik pelan saat dia mengejar dan menghindari air pantai lagi.

Kelakuannya mendapat seulas senyum dari sang _appa_ yaitu shim changmin yang menemani anaknya yang terlihat senang,bulan ini memang anaknya berumur 5 tahun karena si anak ingin hadiah berkunjung ke Bali yang langsung disetujui oleh namja tinggi ini.

Saat ini kwon boa atau sekarang shim boa sedang berada disampingnya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya kepada changmin yang masih memperhatikan tingkah simungil, mata bulat changmin kini melihat sekitar yang ramai dengan berbagai macam orang dari dalam negeri maupun luar, pandangan jauhnya tiba-tiba melihat siluet yeoja yang mengenakan T-shirt longgar dan celana _abu-abu_ ¾ yang menampilkan kaki putihnya. Rambut ikal _goldenrod_ nya terhempas angin dengan senyum anggunnya berlari-lari kecil tanpa alas kaki dipasir pantai siang menjelang sore ini.

Kyu...

Gumam changmin tanpa sadar dan mendapat sentakan dari boa yang kini menatapnya bingung,boa bukannya tidak mendengar bahkan bisa dikatakan jelas sekali walau dalam bentuk lirihan suara changmin sekalipun. Tapi kenapa changmin tiba-tiba menyebut nama **nya**?

Kyu ? tanya boa dengan nada tidak sukanya.

Changmin tahu istrinya cemburu saat dirinya menyebut nama yeoja manapun tanpa terkecuali kyuhyun yang notabene sahabatnya sendiri, dengan segera changmin membelai pipi halus boa dan menjawab "aku seperti melihatnya disini, lihatlah kearah sana !" tunjuk changmin pada arah kanan.

Boa mengernyit heran, obdisiannya tidak menemukan yeoja yang mirip dengan kyuhyun. Kemudian boa memalingkan wajahnya lagi kearah changmin yang mengulas senyum dibibirnya "aku mungkin salah lihat, lihatlah yeoja yang berjalan kearah kita"

'Bahkan tidak mirip sekalipun." Sahut boa yang sekarang memandangi tiffanie yang sekarang sedang membuat istana dari pasir.

Changmin tidak menjawab lagi, boa tipe istri yang pencemburu dan lagi changmin kesini bukan untuk bertengkar layaknya dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang hambar. Disini untuk menyenangkan hati sang anak diumur kelimanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Restoran siap saji dipinggir pantai ini milik kyuhyun yang dua tahun kini dijalaninya bermodalkan uang dari sang appa yaitu cho siwon dia telah mengembangkannya dengan sangat baik, kisah kehidupannya yang rumit membuat sang _appa_ menangis pilu saat kyuhyun berbicara bahwa dia mengandung diusianya yang ke 20, terlebih eommanya yang pingsan berkali-kali kala kyuhyun menjawab dengan dingin saat dia tidak tahu siapa yang menghamilinya. Ya kyuhyun sengaja tidak memberitahukan segala rahasianya bahkan pada orangtuanya sekalipun makanya dia dipindahkan di Inggris untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya dan pindah lagi ke Indonesia untuk memulai suasana baru saat si Cho bersaudara berumur tiganya.

"Kyunie _chagi, eomma_ lihat semakin harinya wookie mirip seseorang." Ucap Cho kibum eomma kyuhyun yang sekarang menetap di Indonesia bersama cucu-cucu manisnya.

Kyuhyun segera menghentikan kegiatan membaca majalah diruangan khusus resto ini, tema yang sama pada tiap belum menjawab dan terkesan dingin jika menyangkut anak-anaknya menurut kyuhyun anak kembarnya ini dinomor satukan dalam hidupnya.

Kibum melihat tanda jika kyuhyun tetap dalam bentuk diamnya yang selama ini ditunjukkannya. Tapi kali ini kibum tidak akan menyerah untuk bertanya berapakalipun sampai sang anak menjawab.

"Dia mirip denganku eomma, eomma tidak melihat rambut ikal panjangnya ?" kyuhyun balik bertanya kepada sang eomma yang dijawab gelengan kasar kibum jika bukan itu maksudnya.

"Kyuhyun, _eomma_ rasa kau mengerti !" pekik keras kibum dengan hentakan cangkir kopi panas yang sedang diseduhnya tumpah mengenai meja santai dalam ruangan kerja kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget,eommanya jarang mengeraskan suaranya tanpa sebab mungkin kyuhyun kali ini keterlaluan. Tidak, tidak kali ini saja bahkan saat kyuhyunnya mengaku hamil dan tidak menjawab tidak tahu sang appa dari anaknya cho kibum hanya memeluknya dan pingsan setelahnya.

" _Mianhae eomma,_ aku ingin melihat wookie dan hyunie diluar dulu." Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan berbalik memunggungi kibum siap melangkah.

CHANGMIN !

DEG

DEG

Nama itu,nama yang bahkan tabu diucapkannya selama yang pernah mengisi ruang hatinya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Kaki kyuhyn mendadak kaku berat sekali untuk melangkah matanya memanas menatap lantai. Kyuhyun mendengar tangis pilu dibelakangnya harusnya dia yang menangis sekarang bukan eommanya, tapi mataku hanya memanas enggan menangis.

Hiks... _wae kyu,wae..._ hiks

Kemudian kyuhyun berbalik dan menghambur ke paha kibum yang sekarang tangisnya pecah, sebagai anak kyuhyun telah membuat kecewa sang eomma yang telah membesarkannya,bulir air mata kembali membasahi pipi pucat kyuhyun yang selama ini belum pernah sekalipun untuk menangisi hal demikian.

 _Mianhaeyo,_ eomma hiks...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shim changmin sedikit terperanjat saat tiba-tiba kakinya disenggol oleh seseorang mulanya dia memaki dia berbalik yang menabraknya itu yeoja mungil yang tingginya bahkan sama dengan anaknya lalu changmin urungkan niatnya.

Changmin melihat yeoja mungil itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat padanya dan terdengar suara khas anak-anaknya " _i'm sorry"_

" _yeah, forget it."_ Ucap changmin acuh dan bersiap melangkah kedepan.

" _Eonnie..."_ tiba-tiba ada suara seorang yeoja mungil lagi yang mucul dibelakangnya. Dan yang membuat terkejut adalah dia menggunakan bahasa korea seperti dirinya dan Changmin berbalik lagi tatapannya melihat kearah dua yeoja yang kini saling menatap.

" _Eonnie,_ sedang apa disini ?" tanya yeoja mungil yang baru datang dan tanpa sengaja dia mendongak kearah changmin yang tinggi dan melihat _eonnie_ nya lagi secara bergantian.

" _Nuguseyo ?"_ yeoja mungil yang memunggungi changmin mengedikkan bahunya sedang yang didepannya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo eonnie, kita pergi !" pintanya lagi.

" _Ne, khajja.."_ kemudian keduanya melangkah bergandengan, saat mulai menjauhi punngung salah satu dari mereka mengingatkannya pada temannya kala kecil tidak menunggu lama changmin segera melangkah besar mendekati keduannya.

"Hei...tunggu !" pinta changmin segera.

Saat keduanya berbalik changmin melihat yeoja mungil yang tadi belum sempat dilihatnya dan hati changmin seperti diremas kala melihat _doe eyes_ nya mirip dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun tampak bingung melihat paman didepannya hanya diam saja menatap saudara kembarnya dan baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya ...eitts tapi tadi baekhyun mendengar paman didepannya menggunakan bahasa korea.

" _Ahjussie,_ orang korea eoh?"

Changmin terkekeh melihat melihat yeoja mungil yang bertanya itu "tentu saja" jawabnya.

" _Ahjussie,_ menetap disini juga ?" tanyanya lagi.

" _Ahjussi_ hanya berlibur disini." Saat changmin menjawab seperti ini dia melihat yeoja yang bertanya tersenyum manis menunjukkan _eye smile_ nya yang bahkan lebih manis daripada anaknya sendiri.

DEG

DEG

Berfikir apa changmin barusan hanya saja kenyataannya kedua yeoja mungil ini seperti satu orang yang mereka mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya dulu apalagi kesan pertama pada si ikal panjang yang sedari tadi bungkam tak berbicara.

"Nama kalian siapa?"

"Baekhyun _imnida,_ dan yang disampingku ini ryeowook _eonnie."_

" _Anyeonghaseyo,_ Shim Changmin _imnida."_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi kedua changmin di Bali ia lakukan dengan ber _jogging_ di sekitar pantai. Bisa dilihat dari kaos polo _dark blue_ dan celana pendek polos,kaus kaki berwarna cerah dibalut dengan sepatu sport tak lupa snapback melekat pada rambut hitamnya. Jika sekilas melihatnya tidak ada yang percaya dia telah menjadi seorang ayah atau bahkan _CEO_ muda dinegaranya.

Istri dan anaknya masih tidur jadi dia memutuskan untuk _jogging,_ saat tiba dipantai paling ujung _doe eyes_ nya tidak sengaja melihat s _iluet_ seseorang yang sedang duduk memandangi debur ombak kecil dipantai, karena penasaran changmin segera menghampirinya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Tanyanya ragu, yang sedang duduk terlonjak kaget mata _doe eyes_ beningnya menatap polos kearah changmin. "tentu saja" ucapnya.

Sambil mendudukan dirinya changmin sedikit berdeham "Mana si _mungil_ baekhyun?"

"Baekhyunie sakit." Ucap kembarannya.

Mata changmin melebar "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemaninya?" sahut changmin dari keterkejutannya, rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Ada _eomma_ dan _halmonie_ , jadi wookie kesini." Jawabnya polos.

Changmin terdiam sesaat, ia memuji ketenangan ryeowook yang jarang dimiliki oleh anak seusianya, Ryeowook berbeda dengan baekhyun adiknya pikir changmin yang hampir sama dengan tiffanie anaknya.

"Memangnya dimana a _ppa_ mu ?" tanya changmin basa-basi dia memang tidak mendengar bocah mungil ini menyebut ayahnya.

Hati ryeowook mencelos sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang bertanya seperti ini padanya atau bekhyun, ditatapnya kembali _ahjussie_ disampingnya "kami tidak pernah melihatnya." Ucapnya gamang lalu menunduk.

Mata changmin kembali melebar rasa penyesalan kini menggelayuti hatinya " _mianhae_ wookie" ucapnya lirih.

Ryeowook kini mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan seulas senyumnya pada changmin, " _Gwenchana,Ahjussie._ "

Changmin tercekat melihat senyuman yang bahkan meyiratkan kesedihan dimatanya, _tolong jangan lakukan lagi_ batinnya berucap.

"Min _ahjussie?"_ panggilnya.

Ya ?

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" ucapnya malu-malu yang mendapat kekehan dari changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak tega untuk dibangunkan changmin memilih mengangkat tubuh kecil itu lalu berjalan pelan disekitar pantai, changmin bahkan melupakan kegiatan tersenyum melihat ryeowook tidur dipelukannya,ia heran kenapa hatinya sesenang ini. berkali-kali ia menggendong anaknya bahkan terbilang biasa-biasa saja. Tapi senyumnya sedikit luruh saat mengingat perkataan ryeowook, _"appa_ mana yang tega meninggalkan kalian?" gumamnya sendiri.

Sedikit membenarkan gendongannya changmin juga menyampirkan helaian rambut ryeowook ketelinga yang sekarang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

" _Oh god she is beautiful"_ celetuk yeoja paruh baya yang tiba-tiba mendekat kearahnya.

Sambil mengusap pipi pualam ryeowook yeoja itu kembali bertanya " _who's her name?"_

" _you can call her –woo kie_ "

" _woo-kie , Ah... you're from korea?"_ pekiknya.

" _Yes, Madam."_ Ujar changmin yang lantas menatap ryeowook yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada gendongannya.

" _Oh... sweet little baby,_ _she like you !"_ ucapnya sambil sedikit menoel pipi ryeowook.

Changmin tersenyum miring, ia sangat senang hanya karena yoeja paruh baya didepannya menyebut ryeowook mirip dengannya.

" _Okay, I'll go... Mmm, glad to see you !"_

" _glad to see you too"_ ucap changmin segera kemudian yeoja itu menjauh dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berkali-kali tidak peduli jika itu menghilangkan keberuntungannya pagi ini,Ia tinggal semua pekerjaan rumahnya demi mencari anak mungil pertamanya. Kyuhyun cukup tahu ryeowooknya berbeda, semenjak anaknya berulang tahun 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan itu semua karena mereka bertanya tentang keberadaan ayahnya.

Sudah lama kyuhyun disini ia kira ryeowook akan datang sendiri ternyata tidak,karena khawatir ia mencoba menyusuri pantai lagi mungkin saja anaknya bermain ditempat runcingnya melebar kala melihat punggung pria tinggi yang jauh darinya, tapi bukan itu yang membuat kyuhyun tercekat tapi anak yang berada digendongannya. Ia yakin jika itu ryeowooknya karena celana panjang bercorak pelangi terlihat jelas yang anaknya kenakan.

Cho kyuhyun menengok kanan dan kiri barangkali saja ada orang yang mau membantunya tapi ia langsung berdecak mana ada orang pada jam segini,paling ada diujung sebelah yang jauh darinya juga. Kyuhyun ingin memanggil tapi takut si penggendong anaknya kabur dari pandangannya.

Dengan langkah gusar kyuhyun berlari sambil berteriak "Hei...Mau dibawa kemana anakku!"

 _Tsk !_ kyuhyun menepuk dahinya pelan astaga dia lupa jika ini bukan negaranya,mana mungkin dia tahu.

"HEI YOU !"

 _Hos..hos..._

"STOPP !"

" _will you carry my child?"_ teriak kyuhyun yang kini membungkukkan badannya terengah-engah.

.

.

.

.

Changmin yang masih menikmati kebersamaan dengan ryeowook tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakkan dibelakangnya, segera saja ia menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat yeoja muda membungkukkan badan yang tak jauh darinya. Rambut _goldenros_ nya terhempas angin yang segera saja yeoja itu sampirkan pada telinganya.

Kyuhyun itu mendongak cepat dan memandang namja tinggi itu dengan kaget, sedikit terlonjak kebelakang jika ia tidak menyeimbangkan posisinya.

"Changmin?" ucapnya.

Cho kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya lagi kala melihat ryeowook terlihat nyaman digendongan changmin,mata kyuhyun panas sungguh ia menangis saat ini juga wajah yang terlihat semakin dewasa didepannya juga sama terkejutnya.

Dengan mantap kyuhyun melangkah sedikit demi sedikit menghampiri changmin,namja yang ia cintai sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Namja yang menyakiti hatinya terlalu dalam tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia sangat menyayanginya.

Saat jarak mereka dekat kyuhyun segera berbicara, "Bolehkah kau kembalikan?"

"Huh?"

Changmin membeo dia masih terpesona dengan kyuhyun yeoja yang dulu tomboy saat mereka bersekolah bersama,sekarang memakai _dress_ selutut yang ia balut dengan mantel putih sebagai pemanis.

"Cepat berikan padaku!" tuntutnya lagi.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya changmin menatap kyuhyun yang entah kenapa terkesan dingin, lagi pula apa yang harus ia kembalikan yang membuat changmin bingung.

Ryeowook dalam gendongannya melenguh mungkin terganggu suara kyuhyun yang sedikit keras itu,tiba-tiba mata bulatnya membuka dan menatap kyuhyun dan segera mengulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya yang langsung disambut kyuhyun dengan tenang.

" _Eomma..."_ gumamnya lirih sebelum terlelap lagi dalam gendongan nyaman kyuhyun.

"Eomma?" tanyanya kaget.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab hanya menatap datar changmin yang masih kaget, kyuhyun segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan memunggungi changmin. Kyuhyun takut jika changmin bertanya banyak padanya.

Saat kyuhyun telah berada jauh di depan changmin, kyuhyun menghela nafas lega ia beruntung tidak diikuti. Dengan mengusap rambut berkilau milik ryeowook,kyuhyun meneteskan bulir matanya sedikit. " _Mianhae,_ wookie _chagi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

Next chapter :

"Eomma siapa yang lebih tampan, Min _Ahjussie_ atau _Appa ?_ "

"Ooh.. jadi ini alasan kau meninggalkan korea?"

" _Eonnie,_ hyunie tidak menyukai mereka... _Khajja,_ kita pulang !"

Fio Note :

Terimakasih buat riview,saran dan kritiknya. Aku tahu ff ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, Akunya nggak sempet buat edit Cuma langsung di update. Ini aja aku sempetin buat update ditengah-tengah pekerjaan aku. :-D Hehe curhat lah dikit

OKEY MIND TO RIVIEW ?


	4. Chapter 4

Pukul 20.50

 _...Saat ia melihat pengantin wanita, ia terkejut karena pengantin wanita tersebut tidak lain adalah putri serta ketakutan bercampur aduk menjadi satu dan saat itu juga,sang Ratu tersedak karena marahnya, terjatuh dan meninggal,sedangkan Putri salju dan pangeran hidup bahagia selama-lamanya._

Selesai...,ucap kyuhyun sembari menutup buku yang dibacanya dan matanya melihat kedua anaknya yang terlihat antusias.

Baekhyun memekik senang kemudian bertepuk tangan dengan wajah ceria walaupun masih terlihat pucat karena demam yang belum sembuh,sedangkan sang kakak hanya mengulas senyum tipis dibibir _cherry_ nya.

Kyuhyun memang bisa dibilang selalu memanjakan mereka tapi masih dalam tahap wajar ia tak ingin anaknya kelak akan menjadi yeoja yang terlalu memandang keduanya yang berbaring didua ranjang berbeda tiba-tiba kyuhyun melihat baekhyun yang berlari menuju lemari tempat mereka menyimpan sesuatu.

Baekhyun mengambil cermin bulat yang gagangnya berwarna _pink_ yang kyuhyun yakini milik baekhyun, anaknya berdeham sambil menatap cermin didepan mukanya."Wahai Cermin, siapa yang tercantik diantara semua?" ucapnya disela kikikan lucunya baekhyun menunggu jawaban.

Cermin menjawab, "Putri baekhyunie tentu saja yang paling cantik" si cermin yang ternyata suara kyuhyun itu menirukan suara cermin ajaib yang tadi dibacakannya.

Kemudian baekhyun mem _pout_ kan bibirnya dan kembali memanjat ranjangnya mendekatkan kepala mungilnya kearah ranjang disebelahnya " _Aniyo..._ ujarnya sambil memegang cermin dihadapan wajahnya lagi.

Eeh... ucap kyuhyun dan ryeowook bersamaan.

" _Eomma_ dan _eonnie_ juga cantik cermin !" ucap baekhyun sambil menunjuk cermin dan membuat mimik wajah lucu.

Hmmpht... ryeowook menahan tawanya sedangkan kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya anaknya merupakan sosok yang akan membawa keceriaan dikeluarganya sekaligus melengkapi ryeowook yang semakin hari menjadi sosok pendiam.

Baekhyun lalu menampilkan _eyesmile_ nya kepada kyuhyun, kemudian baekyun bertanya lagi " _Eomma..._ pangeran yang tadi eomma ceritakan sangat tampan,ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan baekhyun,sedangkan baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lagi yang kyuhyun tahu jika ia akan bertanya pertanyaan sesungguhnya. "Kalau begitu... baekhyun menjeda ucapannya dan menatap bola mata sang eomma yang terlihat was-was.

... _Eomma,_ siapa yang paling tampan min _ahjussie_ atau _appa_?"

Kyuhyun tercekat ia tidak menyangka pertanyaan polos itu yang ia dengar, ditatapnya kedua anaknya yang kini menunggu jawaban kyuhyun. Yeoja cho itu sedikit menimbang apa yang akan ia berikan masalahnya hanya satu mereka orang yang sama akhirnya kyuhyun menjawab cepat takut anaknya kecewa " _Mmm.._ mereka sama tampannya _chagiya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TABU

Changmin terlihat senang hari ini sambil berbaring diranjang pikirannya melayang sejak pagi dimulai dari bertemu ryeowook,mengikuti kyuhyun hingga kesebuah restoran lalu saat ingin mendekati restoran itu matanya tak sengaja menangkap toko penjual mainan lengkap dengan segera changmin memasuki toko tersebut.

Awalnya changmin bingung ingin memberikan apa pada si _kembar_ akhirnya dengan insting seorang ayah ia membeli _puzzel,_ sekarang 4 _puzzel_ sudah berada ditangannya yang dua dikanannya cukup mudah sedangkan dua dikirinya lebih rumit lalu namja shim ini membawanya kekasir ia meminta dibungkuskan yang cukup mudah yang dibelinya setelah ia pertimbangkan lagi.

Changmin yang menerima telfon dari _tangan kanan_ nya tidak menyadari bahwa sikasir memasukkan _puzzel_ yang salah, ia segera membayar totalnya dan mematikan sambungan telfonnya lalu melesat menuju restoran takut-takut jika ia tak menemukan kyuhyun disana.

Mata _doe_ nya melebar saat melihat kibum a _hjumma_ sedang memangku baekhyun disudut restoran sedangkan kyuhyun yang ia lihat sejak tadi menyapa pelanggan di _area_ kasir dengan membawa ryeowook yang digendongnya. Sekarang changmin yakin jika si _kembar_ memang anak dari kyuhyun awalnya memang ia menampik dan berbagai pertanyaan berputar dikepalanya. Aku akan bertanya pada saatnya nanti pikirnya.

" _Min Ahjussie..._ kesini !" teriak baekhyun dengan suara seraknya mengagetkan changmin yang masih berdiri dipintu masuk.

Dengan senyum lebar changmin melangkah menuju meja disudut restoran tapi ia bingung saat melihat _ahjumma_ yang hendak menangis saat melihatku dan segera membekap mulutnya menurunkan baekhyun dari pangkuannya dan berlari kebelakang ingin mengejar tapi ryeowook sudah duduk manis disamping baekhyun dan menatapku yang kini tersenyum lagi tak memikirkan _ahjumma_ yang sekarang entah kemana.

"Ini untuk kalian" changmin memberikan _paper bag_ besar yang berisi mainan itu kepada kedua mungil didepannya.

" _Gomawo..._ ucap mereka bersama, dengan cepat changmin melihat senyum mereka yang merekah tapi changmin melotot kala melihat ryeowook dan baekhyun menumpahkan kepingan _puzzel_ tersebut dengan hanya melihat sekilas untuk mereka susun kembali dan yang membuatnya shock adalah kasir itu mungkin salah memasukkan yang dibelinya.

Changmin termenung melihat keduanya yang tampak tidak mempersalahkan jumlah kepingan _puzzel_ yang berada didepannya, mereka sangat pandai menggabungkan kepingan tersebut tanpa saling melihat diantara yang anak diusia lima tahun 10 jumlah kepingan yang besar umumnya mereka mainkan,sedangkan melihat keduanya ia kagum mereka pintar sekali.

"Ini... minumlah" ucap yeoja yang menghampiri kami itu membawa susu hangat untuk kami bertiga dengan gelas ukuran yang sama, changmin segera menoleh kearah yeoja itu yang tidak lain kyuhyun sahabatnya.

"Yay ! selesai... ucap keras mereka bersama terutama baekhyun yang mengundang pengunjung memandangi kami berempat.

Kembali kedunianya sendiri changmin lagi-lagi tersenyum ia bahkan tak memperdulikan pakaian yang masih dikenakannya kini,hatinya menghangat saat melihat kyuhyun dengan sayang membawa pergi si _kembar_ saat hari telah sore.

"Ah... aku jadi ingin bertemu mereka lagi" gumamnya sebelum kegelapan membelai tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TABU

Pagi ini kyuhyun mengajak anaknya berbelanja setelah memilih baju couple untuk si _kembar_ ia juga telah rapi tinggal menunggu anaknya selesai mandi. Kedua anaknya memang telah mandiri mereka tidak mau dimandikan lagi olehku.

Setelah semuanya siap ia segera menuju pusat perbelanjaan yang tak jauh dari apartemen mereka, ia dan anak-anak lebih memilih berjalan kaki sambil menikmati suasana bali yang tak pernah membuatnya ataupun anaknya bosan.

Matanya ia telusuri kebagian buah segar yang berada di _show case_ ia segera mengambil buah s _trawberry_ tapi ada tangan yang mendahuluinya. Kyuhyun menatap yeoja yang berada didepannya.

"Kyuhyun..." panggilnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terpaku melihat yeoja itu matanya menangkap yeoja kecil yang ia yakini anak dari boa, Sedangkan si _kembar_ kini berada disamping kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya mereka berkeliling. " _Eomma waeyo ?"_ tanya baekhyun sambil memegang tangan kiri kyuhyun.

Boa tersenyum mengejek kearah kami, tingkahnya berubah sejak ia menikah namja yang kucintai. "Ooh.. jadi ini alasan kau meninggalkan korea?" tanyanya.

Boa sepertinya sedang menantangnya dengan senyum _evil_ nya ia melangkah mendekati boa yang terlihat mundur. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali boa- _ssi,_ omo...dan siapa ini anakmu dan **changmin**?" tanya kyuhyun sengaja menekan kata changmin dalam kalimatnya.

"t-entu saja, perkenalkan dia anakku dan changmin shim tiffanie!" ucapnya sombong dan bangga terselip dikalimatnya.

Ryeowook dan baekhyun kini saling berpandangan ia kaget jika changmin _ahjussie_ memiliki anak yang seusianya dan mereka sangat arogan saat berbicara dengan eomma yang disayanginya.

" _Eomma,Do you know her?_ Tanya anak pertamaku ini.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab malah semakin menatap boa yang sekarang shock melihat anaknya yang aktif berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing.

" _Eomma...she's like her mother cinderella, i don't like !"_ celetukan polos baekhyun semakin membuat seringai dibibir tipis kyuhyun.

Sudah ia bilang bukan jika anaknya ini setipe yang artinya bisa merasakan tidak suka jika kyuhyun tidak menyukai itu,dia tak pernah mengajarkan sesuatu yang tidak sopan seperti kata-kata kasar, tapi ia sangat bangga pada kedua anaknya ini yang menatap boa dengan pose yang menggemaskan baginya.

Dirasa ahjumma didepannya tak menjawab baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya eommanya bahkan selalu mengajarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan seseorang kenapa ahjumma ini tidak? Akhirnya baekhyun mendekati ryeowook membisikan sesuatu. " _Eonnie,_ hyunie tidak menyukai mereka... _Khajja,_ kita pulang !" ucapnya lirih masih dapat didengar kyuhyun.

Ryeowook pun setuju dan berjalan mendahului kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, "kenapa wajahmu boa- _ssi_?Mm...baiklah aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa !" ucapnya lalu memandang sekilas tiffani dan mengikuti sang anak yang tak jauh dari pandangan matanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

NEXT?

RIVIEW ?


	5. Chapter 5

**FLASHBACK**

"Kyu..."

"Kyuhyun !"

"CHO KYUHYUN !"

"Aish... _waeyo_ chwang !"

Chwang atau changmin kini tersenyum lebar ia suka sekali mengganggu sahabatnya yang sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya (baca :PSP) , Ia terlanjur kesal karena diacuhkan sejak pulang sekolah. Ia terkekeh melihat kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi tembamnya karena lelah changmin segera membaringkan badannya diranjang empuk milik sahabatnya ini.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Ack... kyu kau jahat sekali !" ucapnya sambil memegang tangan dan melipat kakinya pura-pura mengerang kesakitan.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas,bibirnya mencebik lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya pula disamping namja tinggi itu, ia senang karena telah memukul changmin dengan boneka berbentuk pspnya.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam matanya memandangi langit-langit kamar kyuhyun yang polos, tiba-tiba kepala changmin menoleh kearah kyuhyun. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyanya.

"Pernah... memangnya kenapa?" jawabanya tanpa menoleh.

Changmin terlihat antusias badannya kini miring dengan satu tangan menyangga kepalanya " _Nugu_?"

"R -A -H -A -S -I -A" kyuhyun menjawab dengan mengeja huruf satu persatu walaupun kini wajahnya merona terus ditatap changmin.

"Baiklah, tapi pasti aku lebih tampan darinya"

" _Aniyo..._ dia lebih tampan darimu chwang."

Yeoja berambut pendek itu kini terduduk dengan bersila dihadapan changmin yang masih terbaring miring didepannya,kyuhyun tersenyum lagi wajahnya merona semakin kentara jemarinya ia rentangkan kedepan untuk pengalihan semata.

" _Malhae,_ kyu...!"

" _Sirheo,"_ Kyuhyun pura-pura marah ia menoyor kepala changmin yang terlihat hilang keseimbangan dan akhirnya terbaring lagi. "kenapa kau begitu penasaran?"

Changmin mendengus, " _Molla_ ingin saja ! Nah, kalau begitu apa dia tahu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng rambut ikalnya ikut bergoyang sedikit,matanya ia pejamkan sejenak "Dia tidak peka!"

Changmin segera bangkit dan ia segera duduk bersila menghadap kearah kyuhyun ditepuknya kedua bahu sempitnya "Lalu sampai kapan kau akan memendamnya?"

"Hingga aku melahirkan anaknya" ucap kyuhyun asal dan mendapat jitakan gratis dikepala cantiknya oleh changmin.

" _Pabo"_ gumam changmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus geli melihat ekspresi horor changmin. _Setidaknya aku bisa memiliki anak darimu chwang jika itu terjadi_ ucap batin kyuhyun.

Muka horor changmin digantikan oleh senyum yang tiba-tiba merekah, kyuhyun yang didepannya bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman yang bisa ia sebut seringai itu dengan cepat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kedua tangan changmin yang masih menyentuh bahunya.

"Chwang... kau kenapa?"

"Aaah.. _aniya_ aku baik-baik saja,hanya saja... Ucapan changmin terhenti mata _doe_ nya menerawang jauh bibirnya kembali berucap. –Berbicara tentang melahirkan aku jadi ingin memiliki 2 putri kembar yang menggemaskan."

 **END FLASHBACK**

Kyuhyun tertawa miris air matanya keluar sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam selembar foto kusam yang diambil saat kejadian yang ia ingat tadi, Niat awal membongkar isi lemari kacanya berakhir dengan mengingat kenangan yang melintas itu. " _Aku telah melahirkan dua putri kembar yang menggemaskan chwang,seperti keinginanmu_."batin kyuhyun.

Dadanya bergejolak tiap ia menyebut nama changmin namja yang disukainya sejak kecil, kalau boleh ia ingin mengatakannya sekali saja saat itu tapi ia tidak berani ia tidak punya daya untuk berbicara. Bahkan kyuhyun merelakan changmin menikah dengan boa teman junior high schoolnya bersama changmin. Dan itu semua karena kyuhyun sangat mencintai changmin, Bukankah ada perkataan _"Cinta tak harus dimiliki"_ itulah yang kyuhyun pegang sejak dulu.

" _Omona_ kyu, _Gwenchana?"_ pekik junsu yang segera menghambur kearah kyuhyun yang belum berhenti tertawa sekaligus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Su _ie,_ kenapa changmin menikahi boa? Kenapa ? kenapa bukan aku saja?"

Junsu tersentak ia segera memeluk kyuhyun yang tangisnya semakin pecah,junsu pun ikut menangis menangisi kehidupan keras yang dirasakan kyuhyun tahu sejak awal kyuhyun sangat mencintai changmin seberapapun changmin menganggapnya tak lebih dari sahabat junsu pun tahu.

Kyuhyun mencengkram punggung junsu keras deru nafasnya memburu sedangkan matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata yang semakin membasahi baju berwarna _caramel_ milik junsu, "Kenapa Su _ie,_ kenapa aku tak bisa memilikinya?"

Junsu menggeleng ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa,bahkan rasa sakit punggungnya tak sesakit apa yang dirasakan kyuhyun semenjak ia meninggalkan korea demi anaknya,atau karena banyak gunjingan dari banyak teman bahkan lingkungan keluarganya yang membuat kyuhyun pindah junsupun tahu.

"Aku mencintainya su _ie,_ hiks...aku mencintainya" gumamnya lirih nafasnya putus-putus akhirnya ia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kyu..."

Junsu mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan masih memeluk kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah ia terus mendengar kyuhyun bergumam mencintainya, akhirnya ia mendengar juga ungkapan yang selama ini tak pernah sekalipun kyuhyun ucapkan. Ia tahu kini bebannya telah berkurang sekarang.

Disaat itu pula mereka tak menyadari jika ada dua anak kecil yang sejak awal berdiri diambang pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit. " _Eonnie... eomma waeyo?"_ tanya salah satu dari anak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TABU

BAEKHYUN POV

Keluarga park kerap sekali mengunjungi keluargaku setiap penghujung akhir tahun,biasanya mereka membawa pula si _giant_ bertelinga peri yang aku maksud park chanyeol tapi aku hanya melihat junsu _aunty_ sendiri yang berkunjung.

Karena tempat bermainku beserta _eonnie_ berdekatan dengan seluruh ruangan,dari jarak ini aku bisa melihat _aunty_ sedang berbincang dengan _halmonie_ diruang tamu, sedangkan ryeowook yang berada disampingku sedang membaca buku _ensiklopedia_ yang diperolehnya dari _uncle_ kalian ketahui aku hanya menatap bosan ketiganya yang kini sibuk masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba _aunty_ berjalan mendekati kamar _eomma_ yang sejak tadi berada dikamar, yang diikuti pula oleh ryeowook yang kini bangkit menuju kearah yang sama.

aku melihat _eonnie_ berada didepan pintu kamar _eomma_ lama sekali mata bulan sabitku menatap heran pada ryeowook yang tak kunjung akupun menghampirinya. Kemudian saat aku berniat untuk membuka pintu itu lebar, aku mendengar tangis dari dalam kamar _eomma_.

Aku ingin sekali masuk tapi melihat ryeowook tak bergeming sedikitpun aku sedikit menengokkan badan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didalam. Aku melihat eomma yang sedang dipeluk _aunty._

Karena aku tidak mendengar sejak awal aku hanya menatap bingung _eomma_ yang tangisnya kian pecah,Mataku pun menjadi berkaca-kaca melihat itu sedangkan ryeowook yang kulihat air matanya sudah keluar membasahi wajah putihnya.

" _Eonnie... eomma waeyo?"_ tanyaku pada ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng dan berlari meninggalkanku sendirian didepan pintu kamar _eomma_. Aku menatap bingung punggung kecil yang sama denganku itu memasuki kamar kami dilantai atas.

Saat itu pula junsu _aunty_ tiba-tiba keluar, "Hyunie...sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

Aku yang saat itu masih memunggungi junsu _aunty_ segera mengusap mata pura-pura menguap kecil setelahnya berbalik menatap sang _aunty_ yang matanya sembab yang mungkin sama dengan _eomma_ didalam.

"Hyunie lelah _aunty_ , _eonnie_ sangat pandai menyembunyikan dirinya!"

Entah mengapa aku melihat _aunty_ menghela nafas panjang, "Sebaiknya cepat cari _wookie_ dan bukankah kalian harus tidur siang?" katanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar atas pura-pura memanggil saudara kembarku dengan keras lalu memasuki kamar dengan suara antusias aku berteriak. "Yey, hyunie menemukannya _aunty_!" yang pasti terdengar hingga kebawah.

Saatku berteriak seperti itu ryeowook menatapku heran diranjang dengan mata _doe_ nya yang kini tak mengeluarkan air mata lagi, lalu aku menaiki ranjang dan segera memeluk boneka _rilakkuma_ pemberian chanyeol.

Kutolehkan wajah ini menghadap kearah ryeowook aku ingin sekali bertanya tapi mengingat _eonnie_ nya hanya diam tadi akhirnya aku segera menengadah kearah langit-langit kamar.

" _hyunie, our father like prince charming_." celetuk ryeowook dengan suara lirihnya.

Aku sedikit tersentak dengan suara ryeowook yang tiba-tiba berbicara tapi aku hanya mendengar bagian akhirnya kata "Min" saja karena aku melamun tadi. " _Chang-min_ " Ejaku takut salah kemudian aku bertanya lagi" _What about him?_ " tanyaku pada ryeowook yang tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya.

" _Aniya...aniya_ sudahlah, _jaljayo_ hyunie."

Aku hanya menatap heran eonnie yang kini membelakangiku." _jaljayo_ eonnie"

 _Kenapa dengan eonnienya ? Lalu kenapa eommanya menangis tadi?_ Pikir baekhyun disela memainkan tangan mungil boneka itu hingga matanya tertutup hanyut dalam kegelapan.

.

.

Pagi ke 4 changmin di Bali,setelah kesibukannya dihari ketiganya bersama yifan yang kini mengunjunginya dengan berbagai berkas yang membuat istri dan anakku segera menyingkir entah kemana. Kini ia ingin sekali mengunjungi dua gadis mungil yang menyita perhatiannya, semenjak bertemu hingga detik ini changmin selalu terbayang wajah mereka bahkan masih diingatnya tiap ekspresi kedua anak dari sahabatnya itu.

CHANGMIN POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju restoran milik kyuhyun, Aku tersenyum terus tiap membayangkan sikembar menyukai hadiahnya. Boneka jerapah dan _rillakuma_ ukuran sedang adalah hadiah yang akan kuberikan pada mereka,entah mengapa saat aku melihat kedua boneka itu aku segera mengambilnya mungkin semacam insting seorang ayah seperti saat aku memberikan hadiah pada anakku atau mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

"Min _Ahjussie_?" panggil baekhyun yang kini tepat berada dihadapanku.

" _Anyeong_ hyunie...Aigoo, _yeoppo_!" ucapku senang dengan mencubit pipi kanan baekhyun.

Baekhyun mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, ia kini terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan memakai dress polos dengan aksen polkadot kecil pada _ruffle_ nya. Saat mataku melihat kearah rambutnya aku terkekeh kecil pony lurus yang sedikit menutupi matanya itu kini dikuncir keatas ditengah-tengah kepalanya. " _You like apples..._!" kataku padanya.

Sekali lagi bibirnya ia _pout_ kan kedua tangannya memegang kunciran itu sambil berbicara. " _Aunty_ bilang hyunie tampak manis seperti ini, Uugh... ternyata manis seperti apel!" rajuknya padaku.

Aku tersenyum kemudian kedua tanganku mengusap kebelakang rambut lurus milik baekhyun. "Bukan... bukan seperti itu kau memang sangat manis hyunie, Mm... Nah ini untukmu dan wookie." Ucapku sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan, badan tinggiku ini sedikit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dengan tinggi baekhyun lalu kuserahkan _paper bag_ berisi hadiah itu.

Dengan tenang tangan mungil baekhyun membukanya perlahan kemudian ia segera menarik satu dan memekik senang. "Waw... _rillakuma,_ hyunie suka!"

Aku segera memajukan wajah ini pada wajah baekyun. "Kau suka?"

"Eum... Hyunie suka, dan wooki _eonnie_ juga menyukai boneka jerapah !" ucapnya dengan mengangkat boneka rillakuma itu keatas tapi tiba-tiba baekhyun berhenti dan segera memajukan sedikit tubuhnya kearahku.

CUP

" _Gomawo ahjussie_!" kikik baekhyun dengan menampilkan _eyesmile_ nya padaku yang terlihat kaget mendapat ciuman dipipi dari baekhyun.

"Hyunie ini _milksha_ -

"Changmin!"

PRANG...

Aku segera menoleh kearah suara jatuhnya gelas dan menatap heran orang yang memanggilku itu. " _Noona_?" panggilku padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC !

LANJUT ?

OR

NO?

RIVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : Eomma bilang appa itu tampan pemilik _doe eyes_ yang mengagumkan, tinggi dan menawan. Menyenangkan sekali setiap eomma berbicara tentang _appa,_ sorot matanya menunjukkan kekaguman _"appa kalian juga pandai bernyanyi,seperti kita"_ dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tembamnya. Tapi saat si _bungsu_ berbicara kenapa kami tidak pernah melihatnya,eomma bilang _"kita memang tidak bisa melihatnya"_ saatku tanya kenapa? _"kita tak akan bisa memilikinya."_

 _TVXQ & SUJU_ © SM Entertainment

 **TABU by Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,family,romance

Rate : T

Cast : CHANGKYU

Little :

-Cho ryeowook

-Cho Baekhyun

Warning : GS Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

Enjoy !

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

5 tahun atau tepatnya 2 bulan setelah hari kelulusan senior high school.

Kim kibum atau sekarang Cho kibum sedang mnyiapkan makanan untuk suami dan putri tunggalnya,Ia bersenandung kecil hatinya sangat senang pasalnya tadi malam suami tercinta pulang dari acara bisnisnya dijepang. Cho siwon pulang untuk merayakan kelulusan kyuhyun walaupun telat ia akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk putrinya yang juga satu minggu lagi akan memasuki universitas terbaik di seoul.

Obdisian kibum melihat kyuhyun yang memasuki ruang makan, ia memekik senang melihat anaknya yang tampak berbeda. "Omo..kyunie,kau manis sekali !"

Kyuhyun hanya tersipu malu dilihat seperti itu oleh eommanya, "Benarkah eomma?"

"Eum..." gumam kibum sambil tersenyum,ia tak melepaskan pandangan pada anaknya yang belum juga duduk. Cho kyuhyun mengenakan t-shirt dilengkapi cardigan berwarna _baby blue_ dan rok aksen serut atau _ruffle_ pendek selutut berwarna gelap sedangkan rambut yang biasa ia kuncir kini digerai plus diwarnai menjadi coklat gelap menambahkan kesan manis.

Masih dengan senyuman yang lebar kibum merasa jika kyuhyun anaknya mengalami perubahan drastis membuat dirinya heran sekaligus kagum disaat bersamaan,mengingat kyuhyun tomboy tidak menyukai hal yang terlalu feminim.

"Selamat pagi..." seru namja berdimple itu sedikit mendayu.

Cho siwon namja tadi lalu melangkah mendekati kyuhyun dan kibum istrinya yang kini menyampirkan lengannya pada pinggang sang suami, " _Appa..._ sejak kapan?" Tanya kyuhyun heran.

"Semalam _appa_ pulang kyu, kau mungkin sudah terlelap atau mungkin mengerjakan sesuatu." Kekeh sang kepala keluarga itu tangannya membelai rambut coklat gelap kyuhyun yang semakin membuat anaknya terpesona.

CUP

Cho siwon mengecup pipi kanan kyuhyun anak kesayangannya sambil berujar, "Selamat atas kelulusanmu sayang, Nilaimu tak pernah mengecewakan _appa_! kau selalu menjadi nomor satu dimanapun."

CUP

Kecupan kedua yang diterima kyuhyun dipipi kirinya oleh sang eomma yang sekarang menatapnya lembut penuh kasih sayang, "Kami sangat menyayangimu _chagiya,_ terimakasih telah hadir diantara kami."

Mata kyuhyun mengkilat ia ingin menangis tapi malah tersenyum lebar memeluk kedua orangtuanya yang membesarkannya hingga diumurnya kini. "Kyuhyun juga menyayangi _appa_ dan _eomma,_ _gomawo_ telah mendidik kyuhyun hingga saat ini." ucap kyuhyun haru ia ingin keluarganya hidup bahagia selamanya, seperti saat ini.

"Nah, _Khajja_ kita makan" ucap kibum tiba-tiba,mereka bertiga akhirnya duduk dengan siwon yang duduk dibangku paling ujung sedangkan kyuhyun dan kibum saling berhadapan.

Roti tawar dengan lelehan keju yang mengalir didalam gulungan _cheese stick_ adalah menu sarapan kali ini yang bisa membuat lidah dimanja setiap pagi, tapi kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tak suka apalagi dari aroma yang tercium dihidung kyuhyun. Dengan menutup hidungnya ia segera menyingkirkan piring itu. " _Eomma..._ kyunie ingin itu saja !" ucap kyuhyun sambil menatap roti yang telah dipanggang.

Kibum segera memberikan roti panggang itu pada kyuhyun,tiba-tiba tangan kyuhyun mengambil buah _strawberry_ dan madu yang berada didepannya sesekali melahap buah asam manis itu sembari kedua tangannya memotong menjadi 2 yang diletakan di atas roti itu terakhir diguyur dengan madu.

"Sejak kapan kau suka s _trawberry_ kyu?" ucap cho kibum yang sejak tadi tak melepaskan pandangannya pada sang anak.

"Mungkin dia bosan dengan yang tadi _yeobo,_ biarkan saja." Jawab siwon sambil menyesap coklat panasnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan entah sejak kapan ia senang melahap buah ini, bahkan dulu ia membencinya,lain halnya dengan kibum yang merasa sang anak terlalu berbeda ia yang melahirkan jadi perasaan aneh seorang ibu tak bisa diremehkan.

Tapi keheraan kibum dialihkan saat Lee _Ahjumma_ datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri keluarga kecil cho yang masih sarapan itu, "Maafkan saya Tuan dan Nyonya,teman nona kyuhyun sudah menunggu didepan." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit sambil mengambil buah _strawberry_ lagi, mengecup pipi kedua orang tuannya dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang membeo melihat anaknya yang kelewat energik itu.

"Ingat kyu pukul 9 kau sudah berada dirumah jangan seperti waktu itu." teriak kibum.

" _Arraseo_ _eomma."_ Seru kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan kibum tadi.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali kyunie !" ucap jaejoong sambil bergelayut manja pada _namjachingu_ nya jung yunho sekaligus sepupu kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Boo, _Khajja_ kita berangkat !" ucap yunho lalu menarik jaejoong menuju _ferrari_ kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan rengekan manja jaejoong matanya malah menjelajah sekeliling mencari sesuatu. "Mana changmin?"

"Nanti dia menyusul bersama chunie, tenang saja... _palli_ kyu !" ajak junsu menuju mobil _audy_ yang ia kemudikan sendiri.

.

.

.

Mobil _audy_ putih itu membelah jalanan seoul tujuan mereka adalah Pulau Nami atau _Namiseom_ tempat itu sengaja dipilih yunho karena setidaknya ada kebun binatang untuk memuaskan mata kekasihnya siapa lagi kalau bukan si gajah centil alias kim jaejoong kekasih sepupunya itu.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahu changmin ?" tanya junsu mata kecilnya melirik pada kyuhyun yang memandang kosong jalan didepan.

"Aku...aku takut su _ie,_ Bagaimana jika changmin tidak ingat ?"

Junsu mendesah pelan tangan kirinya segera menggenggam tangan dingin kyuhyun berusaha menguatkan. "Katakan hari ini... atau tidak selamanya,aku akan membantumu kyu!"

Kyuhyun menunduk digenggamnya kembali tangan junsu sahabatnya, "D-ia mabuk saat itu,mungkin dia lupa." ujar kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya."Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Dia telah menjadi yang pertama untukmu kyu dan sepertinya kau juga yang pertama untuknya ! Dia harus bertanggung jawab !" seru junsu.

Kyuhyun kini menatap junsu yang menunjukkan kekhawatirannya, sebenarnya ada satu lagi rahasia yang belum kyuhyun beritahu pada junsu. Ini merupakan rahasia besar yang membuat ia bingung untuk berbicara dengan changmin. Ya...changmin mengira kyuhyun sebagai boa yang ditidurinya.

"Bagaimana jika kau hamil kyu, kau mau anakmu lahir tanpa seorang ayah ?" celetuk junsu lagi.

"Aku tidak hamil su _ie_ lagi pula kejadian itu sudah berlalu,mana mungkin aku hamil."ucap kyuhyun lirih sebenarnya ia pun takut, bohong jika kyuhyun tidak memikirkan tentang kehamilan disex pertamanya.

"Ck, terserahlah !" ucap junsu terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya mereka larut dalam keheningan.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 _CKLEK_

 _Krieeet..._

KYUHYUN POV

Lamunanku terpecah saat bunyi pintu kamar dibuka oleh _eomma_ yang kini menghampiriku yang masih duduk bersender dikamar berwarna _peach_ ini. " Kyunie.. _eomma_ bawakan bubur hangat,kau makan ne?" ucapnya sambil terduduk sama diranjang yang kutiduri.

Aku mengangguk menatap nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur hangat yang dibawakan _eomma_ ,karena aku hanya memandanginya akhirnya _eomma_ segera menyuapiku. Aku segera membuka mulut dan tersenyum sambil menelan bubur yang terasa pahit saatku telan.

"Ck...telan pelan-pelan kau itu seperti baekhyun saja !" kekehnya sambil terus menyendokkan bubur putih itu padaku.

Aku segera menatap manik mata kibum dalam terlalu dalam malah hingga aku menemukan jika orang yang melahirkanku ini telahku kecewakan, dadaku selalu berdenyut tiap melihat dengan sabar ikut membantu kedua putri kembarku. " _Eom...ma, gomawo_ " erangku dengan suara lemah dan bergetar menahan tangis.

Kibum segera membekap mulutku saat aku ingin melanjutkan kalimat yang belum sempatku ucapkan. "Ini sudah terlanjur terjadi kyu,katakanlah padanya sebelum ia berangkat atau tidak sama sekali."ucapnya mengingatkan.

Segeraku mengangguk dan menatap kembali _eomma_ yang kini berdiri siap keluar dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur yang setengah habis "Minum obatmu lalu segeralah tidur,anak-anak membutuhkanmu kyu jangan seperti ini !" serunya tenang lalu berbalik melangkah menuju pintu menuju keluar.

 _Drrrrt...Drrrt...Drrrt.._

" _Yeoboseo..._ ucapku segera tanpa melihat siapa sipenelfon itu.

" _ **Hai...My kyu,aku sebentar lagi sampai ke restoranmu...kau ada disana?"**_ tanya si penelfon sok akrab hinggaku mengernyit dan melihat kelayar telfon yang membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku ada diapartemen, jemput saja anakku disana chan." Balasku.

" _ **Baiklah..aku akan menjemput anak-anak,tunggulah aku."**_

" _Arraseo.._ "

" _ **Saranghae,kyu..."**_

PIP

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebentar menatap kearah ponsel yang dimatikan oleh temannya itu, "Ada-ada saja" gumamku lirih. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan namja yang tadi menelfon itu saat kami dipulau Nami.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Saat ini kami sedang berada di kapal _feri_ cantik khusus mengangkut kami ke pulau nami,Jung yunho yang memesannya hanya untuk kami jadi kami tak melihat pengunjung lain menaiki kapal kami menikmati pemandangan laut kami dikagetkan oleh seorang namja yang kini berdiri bersama changmin dan yoochun diikuti yeoja berambut panjang dibelakangnya yang membuat kyuhyun melebarkan matanya.

"Namanya Hwang chansung,saudaraku !" ucap namja jangkung yang kini menggigil mengeratkan mantel birunya kebadan.

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangan pada changmin tak ingin melihat yeoja yang berdiri dengan angkuh sekarang disamping orang yang dicintainya itu bahkan tak menghiraukan namja yang dikenalkan changmin juga. "Kau sakit chwang ?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir.

"Mungkin iya...Aku mual sejak kemarin."

"Tsk... kenapa kau membawa yeoja itu sih" celetuk jaejoong yang diangguki junsu yang mengabaikan ucapan changmin.

"Namanya boa, _noona_ jangan memanggilnya yeoja itu." protes changmin menatap nyalang jaejoong maupun junsu yang membuat kyuhyun terdiam.

" _Whatever..._ khajja yunie kita ke atas." Ucap jaejoong diikuti oleh yunho yang mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang kekasihnya ketinggalan pula junsu dan yoochun meninggalkan kami berempat, ya berempat karena sejak tadi namja yang bernama chansung hanya bungkam.

" _well,_ menggelikan sekali dramanya... ucap namja besar itu lalu menghampiri kyuhyun yang siap berdiri mengikuti yunjae dan yoosu. ...siapa namamu nona cantik"tanyanya lagi.

"Cho kyuhyun sahabatku, jangan menggodanya chan atau kurobek mulutmu !" ujar changmin tegas yang membuat kyuhyun semakin bungkam karena terkekeh dan menyeringai jahil pada changmin yang mengkilat marah didepannya. "Benarkah hanya sahabat?"

"Tentu saja... memangnya kau mengharapkan kami apa?" ucapnya menantang dan sekali lagi membuat kyuhyun dada kyuhyun berdenyut sakit atas ucapan changmin.

"Kalau begitu biarlah aku yang mengharapkannya." Ujarnya tak kalah lantang yang membuat obdisian kyuhyun menatapnya sendu. "Khajja my kyu.. kita tinggalkan mereka disini." Lalu chansung segera menarik tangan kyuhyun yang masih melihat kebelakang kearah changmin yang menatapnya datar.

.

.

.

Ternyata chansung tidak seburuk yang kyuhyun kira,malah semenjak tadi ia melakukan hal-hal yang sangat konyol membuat kyuhyun tertawa berderai bersama yang lain tak termasuk changmin dan boa yang menatap bosan dan kesal. Iya saat ini mereka memutuskan untuk ke kebun binatang setelah kunjungannya ke _Donghwa Centre_.

Kadang kyuhyun melirik kearah changmin yang menggandeng mesra boa dibelakang, Entah kenapa Dadanya terasa sesak keinginannya melihat jerapah ia abaikan karena ia merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat dan terjatuh tepat dikaki itu kyuhyun tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi hanya ada rasa gelap dan sesak didadanya.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

JUNSU POV

Restoran yang ramai kini menjadi hening kala suara jatuhnya gelas yang membuat semua orang memandang kearah sumber tersebut, para pelayan segera saja menghampiri itu untuk membereskannya mereka tak berani memarahi yeoja yang menjatuhkan gelas karena ia teman pemilik restoran itu siapa kalau bukan kim junsu yang masih terpaku melihat changmin yang telah berdiri didepannya.

" _Noona_.." panggilnya lagi padaku.

Karena panggilan kedua itu aku segera sadar, kini aku menatap tajam changmin yang berada didekat anak kyuhyun itu. "Hyunie.. _khajja_ kita pulang" ucapku sambil sedikit membungkuk melambai pada baekhyun yang hanya terdiam.

" _Shireo.._ hyunie ingin bermain disini bersama min _ahjussie._ " Ucap baekhyun sambil memeluk boneka yang sejak kapan dibawanya."Nanti _aunty_ panggil chanyeol biar ia kesini bagaimana?" ujarku merayu biasanya baekhyun segera luluh jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan anakku Park aku hanya mendesah kesal saat baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada changmin.

"Biarkan saja _noona_ , lagi pula aku sedang tidak sibuk..aku memang sengaja datang kesini untuk bermain dengan baekhyun." Changmin yang terdiam kini angkat bicara.

"Bermain dengan baekhyun? Kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan anakmu saja changmin- _ssi_!" ucapku lagi sambil bersedekap menatap changmin yang kini gusar bungkam menatap kearahku yang tadi menarik bahu baekhyun karena kedua tangan kecilnya sibuk memeluk boneka dan _paper bag._ "Pulanglah... aku tak ingin kau dekat dengan baekhyun maupun ryeowook !"

" _waeyo noo..._

" _Appa..._ " teriakan manja dari arah pintu menghentikan changmin berbicara,aku menatap perempuan ular yang kini menyentuh bahu changmin disampingnya.

" _yeobo,_ kebetulan sekali kau ada disini... _jja_ kita sekalian makan,tifanie bilang lapar" ucapnya manja dan menyeringai kearahku yang menatap datar padanya."Oooh.. ada junsu- _ssi,_ Lama tidak bertemu." Ujarnya sok ramah masih dengan seringai yang memuakan itu padaku.

"Uggh..menggelikan." gumamku. Aku muak sekali dengan senyuman ramah yang dibalut seringai meremehkan itu,kenapa changmin bisa memilih boa dibanding kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas mencintainya tulus.

" _Appa..._ fanie pengin digendong." Terdengar rengekan manja anak itu pada changmin.

Tiba-tiba baekhyun menggerakan bajuku yang dengan segeraku bungkukkan mensejajarkan dengannya, " _Aunty_... _why is there a cinderella mother here_?" ia membisikkan padaku dengan bibir yang di _pout_ kan lucu,tapi malah mata setengah bulannya menatap yeoja mungil yang digendong changmin itu dengan cemberut.

Aku juga ingin marah tapi malah terkekeh dengan ucapan baekhyun yang menyebut boa " _A cinderella mother"_ tapi sebisa mungkin aku tak menunjukkan itu karena sekarang baekhyun kini menatap sendu changmin yang membenamkan wajah yeoja mungil itu kedadanya, jika dilihat baekhyun mungkin ingin seperti itu. "Pergilah changmin _-ssi_ , kau sangat mengecewakan."

Changmin mengernyit ditempat ucapan ambigu junsu membuatnya bingung dan entah dari mana membuatnya merasa bersalah apalagi saat melihat baekhyun yang kini menatap kosong padanya. " _Noona..._ aku ti-

"Daddy !" panggil baekhyun dengan berlari melewati keluarga shim setelah menjatuhkan boneka yang dipegangnya.

Junsu melebarkan matanya sedangkan keluarga shim segera membalikan badan kearah baekhyun yang kini menghambur kearah namja berbadan besar yang terjungkal kelantai karena hilang keseimbangan.

"Aigooo~, _What's wrong with you dear_?" tanya namja itu yang sama memeluk baekhyun erat dengan posisi terbaring dilantai memposisikan baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh kesamping, baekhyun menjawab dengan gelengan kecil didada namja itu.

" _You miss me_?" tanya namja itu lagi dengan suara beratnya, dijawabnya lagi dengan anggukan mungil baekhyun rambut lurusnya bergoyang didada namja itu.

"Yak Chanana, bangunlah..." seruku karena takut melihat posisi baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya sakit.

Namja yang dipanggil chanana itu lalu segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan baekhyun lalu memangku baekhyun dipahanya menghadap kearahku tapi mata besarnya malah menatap kearah lain. "Oho... ada keluarga shim disini." Seulas seringai ditunjukkannya pada changmin yang menatap garang kearah chansung.

"Dadd-y ?jadi baekhyun anakkmu?" tanya changmin dengan ekspresi dingin kepada chansung yang tersenyum konyol pada changmin.

"...".

.

.

TBC?

OR

NO?

RIVIEW...

A/N : Untuk flashbacknya akan terus fio sisipkan disetiap chapter... jadi setengah-setengah saja, untuk yang bilang kurang panjang.. menurut aku di ch 6 ini sudah panjang.. :D hahaha


	7. Chapter 7

Summary : Eomma bilang appa itu tampan pemilik _doe eyes_ yang mengagumkan, tinggi dan menawan. Menyenangkan sekali setiap eomma berbicara tentang _appa,_ sorot matanya menunjukkan kekaguman _"appa kalian juga pandai bernyanyi,seperti kita"_ dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tembamnya. Tapi saat si _bungsu_ berbicara kenapa kami tidak pernah melihatnya,eomma bilang _"kita memang tidak bisa melihatnya"_ saatku tanya kenapa? _"kita tak akan bisa memilikinya."_

 _TVXQ & SUJU_ © SM Entertainment

 **TABU by Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,family,romance

Rate : T

Cast : CHANGKYU

Little :

-Cho ryeowook

-Cho Baekhyun

Warning : GS Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

Enjoy !

.

.

.

.

Mata bambi changmin menelisik kearah chansung yang kini telah berdiri tak lupa baekhyun yang digendongnya, chansung hanya menatap bosan kearah changmin yang menghela nafas kasar hingga terdengar oleh siapapun yang muka malas menatap pasangan shim itu beserta anaknya chansung melangkah melewati mereka untuk mendekati junsu yang tersenyum padanya.

"Yak, Shim Chansung kau tidak mau menjawab!"

"Shim ?" kekehnya dengan senyum mengejek chansung segera menatap changmin yang telinganya memerah. "jangan karena kau telah berbagi ayah denganku, kau bisa seenaknya mengubah namaku."

"Chansung sudahlah,jawab saja pertanyaan _hyung_ mu!" seru boa yang kini angkat bicara.

"Diamlah boa-ssi!" chansung menatap garang boa hingga nada bicaranya sedikit keras yang membuat baekhyun menggeliat di gendongannya. Ya baekhyun memang memejamkan matanya dan semakin menelusupkan wajahnya pada badan chansung.

Sedangkan boa mundur kebelakang karena suara changsung dan tentunya ekspresi yang terbilang menakutkan, _dosaeng_ tiri changmin ini memang tak menyukainya semenjak ia dan changmin menikah entah alasan karena apa hingga chansung memutuskan pindah ke italy meninggalkan mansion sebelum kami membeli rumah sendiri.

Junsu yang tahu kondisi semakin memanas segera menengahi mereka sambil mengelus surai baekhyun,"pergilah kalian, ini sangat mengganggu aktivitas restoran kyuhyun dan untuk pertanyaanmu shim changmin...baekhyun memang anak hwang chansung!" ucap junsu dengan menahan getar yang benar-benar disembunyikan.

Boa tersenyum tampak binar kebahagian diwajah ayunya, "Oh... kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami chan jika kalian telah menikah." ucap boa.

"Tidak mungkin" celetuk changmin wajahnya padam entah kenapa kenyataan itu membuatnya tak percaya dan marah tanpa sadar ia meremas punggung tifani keras hingga anaknya terkejut dan berjengit menatapnya kini.

" _Appo..._ rengeknya mata beningnya berkaca-kaca.

" _Mianhae_ fanie.. ucap changmin dan segera mendekap anaknya itu kembali kepelukannya,chansung geram lalu mengepalkan tangannya melihat -diam boa menyeringai,ia tak salah menikah dengan changmin. Namja jangkung itu sangat menyayangi anaknya.

Chansung tersenyum pahit,oh..betapa bodohnya changmin menyayangi anak yang tak seharusnya ia sayangi. Tidak sadarkah jika selama ini ia memiliki 2 buah hati yang selalu menginginkan kehadiranmu itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama-lama chansung segera keluar restoran dan junsu yang tergopoh-gopoh membawa paper bag mengikuti langkah lebar chansung mengabaikan tatapan changmin dibelakang yang melemah menatap punggung chansung yang kian menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan keluar kamarnya dilantai atas mengenakan sandal rumah berwarna putih yang dibagian depannya terdapat kepala jerapah kecil. Kaki kecilnya menuruni satu persatu tangga menuju bawah.

Sepi.

Biasanya ia bermain bersama baekhyun adiknya,ah ya dia sedikit menyesal tak menerima ajakan baekhyun kerestoran bersama _aunty_ , mungkin disitu ia bisa bertemu dengan changmin _ahjussie_.

Bila memikirkan dia membuat ryeowook pusing kepala,banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala kecilnya. Bahkan otak yang dibanggakan _eomma_ ini tak bisa menemukan jawaban apapun dari pertanyaan dirinya sendiri. _"benarkah changmin appaku?"_

Ryeowook telah berdiri didepan kamar _eomma_ ,ia ingin mengetuk tapi ia urungkan dan kini hanya menatap pintu itu lama,hingga pintu terbuka dan munculah _eomma_ yang sudah 2 hari ini tak ditemuinya karena _aunty_ bilang dia flu dan akan menular jika kami mendekatinya.

Hoodie coklat yang melekat ditubuh kurus sang ibu membuat mata ryeowook melihat dengan intens, ini bukan musim hujan di negara ini akan sangat panas jika ia keluar mengenakan itu.

"Wookie... ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggeleng ia tidak kenapa-kenapa, harusnya ia yang mengatakan sebaliknya ada apa dengan ibunya ini. wajahnya pucat tak lupa rambut yang biasa rapi terlihat tak disisir hanya diikat kebelakang saja,lalu tak ada sinar diwajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat ragu ryeowook melangkah menuju kyuhyun dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

" _Hello ladies..._ " teriak namja diikuti suara riang baekhyun yang menirukan suara namja besar yang mengendongnya.

"Chan _ahjussie_." Sapa ryeowook riang lalu segera menghambur kearah chansung meminta digendong seperti adiknya yang dengan sabar ia Chansung mendengus mendengar panggilan ryeowook, mereka berdua sangat _evil_ seperti ibunya yang kini nyengir ditempat, mereka berdua memanggil chansung seperti itu hanya untuk situasi seperti menginginkan sesuatu saja yang membuat batinnya merana.

Kyuhyun yang tadi nyengir kini termangu melihat dua anaknya berada di gendongan chansung, andaikan saja itu ayah anak-anak. Nyatanya itu bukan... mungkin jika chansung ayah dari kedua anak ia tak mungkin sesedih ini membayangkannya saja membuat hati terluka.

"Gomawo telah menjemput baekhyun,Oh ya Chan...dimana junsu?" ucap kyuhyun.

"Ne,Dia ada didapur sekarang," jawab chansung dengan hati perih menyadari ekspresi kyuhyun yang berubah. Ia pasti sedih melihat anaknya tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah disampingnya apalagi kini mereka tampak menginginkan seorang ayah yang selalu memberikan kemauannya,layaknya chansung yang memberikan perhatian pada buah hati kyuhyun ini.

" _eonnie..._ min _ahjussie_ tadi datang kerestoran." Celetuk baekhyun.

DEG

Changmin disana, kalau begitu chansung telah bertemu dengan kakak tirinya tahu kyuhyun memikirkan apa chansung menatap obdisian yeoja cho itu dengan tersenyum meyakinkan tidak terjadi sesuatu disana.

Baekhyun meminta diturunkan dan berjalan kedepan dengan terburu-buru dan kembali dengan _paper_ _bag_ ukuran besar, "Ini... untuk _eonnie_ dari min _ahjussie_." Baekhyun menyerahkan boneka jerapah itu ketangan ryeowook yang masih digendongan chansung sedang tangannya telah memeluk boneka lain.

DEG

Lagi-lagi hatinya tak karuan ada apa dengan changmin? Kenapa ia tahu kesukaan ryeowook mengenai jerapah. Bahkan mereka baru beberapa hari bertemu tapi tak dipungkiri changmin tahu,insting seorang ayah pada anaknya... ya anaknya. _Oh jangan lupakan itu cho kyuhyun_ batinnya.

Ekspresi tak terbaca ryeowook saat menerima itu dari tangan baekhyun tertangkap oleh kyuhyun. Entah itu antara perih dan kecewa yang pasti rautnya menunjukkan kepedihan yang mendalam yang tak seharusnya ia tampilkan

" _Eomma..._ wookie lapar." Ucapan ryeowook terdengar lirih.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil anaknya dari chansung, mood anak sulungnya ini mungkin sedang tidak baik,jika baekhyun akan menyerukan rengekannya saat menginginkan sesuatu berbeda dengan ryeowook yang akan membuat kyuhyun lemah dengan segala bungkam tipikal ayahnya.

"Ne, kajja.." ajak kyuhyun beserta dengan lain.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Yeobo,_ sejak kapan kau dekat anak itu?"

Protes boa pada changmin yang kini berada diapatemen yang disewanya, boa terus uring-uringan menanyakan hal sama sejak mereka memutuskan makan setelah berada direstoran kyuhyun hingga saat ini yang bahkan tak dijawab changmin sama sekali. Namja jangkung itu tampak tenang ditempat duduknya tangan kanannya ia tumpukkan pada dagu sepasang _doe_ _eyes_ nya menerwang jauh kedepan terlihat kosong.

" _Yeobo,_ kau tak boleh menemui anak-anak kyuhyun lagi!" teriak boa sekali lagi.

"Diamlah !"

Boa bergidik ngeri dengan ekspresi changmin saat ini matanya berkilat tajam tak ingin dibantah, lalu boa akhirnya terduduk di sofa panjang satunya ia sedikit memijat kening sesekali melihat changmin melalui ekor matanya.

"Ada apa denganmu _yeobo_ , aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kau terlalu dengan anak kyuhyun kau tidak ingin membuat tifanie cemburu bukan?"

"Sialan." Celetuk changmin tiba-tiba membuat boa semakin beringsut karena suaminya itu berdiri dengan cepat disampingnya, dengan langkah lebar changmin segera meninggalkan boa ditempat. Bunyi debuman terdengar keras saat ia menutup pintu dengan kasar. _Oh shit!_ Umpat changmin dalam hati.

"Sialan kau chansung!" tambahnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

CHANGMIN POV

Entah berapa lama aku berkeliling yang pasti ini sudah malam,tapi masih banyak pejalan kaki yang memenuhi jalanan entah itu berpasangan atau rombongan anak muda yang menikmati waktu malam.

"Hah..kurasa aku butuh kopi." Ujarku.

Akhirnya aku disini disalah satu cafe,membeli dan memutuskan keluar untuk keluar menuju jajaran kursi tempat peristirahan. Semakin dingin saja hingga kurapatkan mantel hitam ini, sesekali meneguk kopi hangat yang kuletakan disamping kursi.

Aku mengulum senyum jika dilihat aku layaknya remaja yang sedang pubertas saja. Aku ini kenapa? Meninggalkan istri dan anak yang mungkin telah tertidur diranjang hanya marah karena kekacauan direstoran kyuhyun.

Awalnya kyuhyun,junsu lalu chansung ada apa dengan mereka? Ani- Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Lagi-lagi aku bertanya pada diriku yang bahkan tak bisa memikirkan jawabannya.

" _Bermain dengan baekhyun? Kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan anakmu saja changmin-ssi!"_ sekelebat ucapan junsu tiba-tiba terdengar, aku menarik nafas lalu membuangnya dengan berat ucapan itu seakan menyindirku,Tuhan ada apa denganku.

Lalu kenapa sekarang kyuhyun sengaja menghindariku,aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya. Kacau sekali, Arrgghh... aku menarik rambut kebelakang dengan kasar. Akupun seakan tak rela jika baekhyun anak dari chansung. aiss.. sial gumamku lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan tinggi yang berulang-ulang, orang-orang yang berada disekitarkupun segera mencari sumber suara yang ternyata tak jauh dariku. Secara otomatis tubuhku bergerak berlari ingin melihat ada apa yang terjadi hingga aku menggeram marah apa yang kulihat.

.

.

.

CHANSUNG POV

"Dad,hyunie mau itu dan eonnie juga mau."

"Dad,kita ambil itu juga ya?"

"Daddy...jangan lupa strawberry cakenya."

Ocehan anak kecil berumur lima tahun ini tak henti-hentinya keluar sejak aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Hah~ lihatkan baekhyun memanggilku daddy jika ada maunya seperti ini, _evil_ dan pintar sekali ia merajuk karena tak dibawakan oleh-oleh lalu meminta digantikan dengan berbelanja makanan untuk mereka, tak lupa sesekali ryeowook ikut memilih dengan telunjuknya tanpa berbicara.

"Wookie Hyunie,kau yakin akan menghambiskan itu semua?" tanyaku pada si kembar yang sekarang terduduk dijajaran kursi istirahat, dua paper bag berisi makanan telah di bawa masing-masing ditangannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk begitu pula ryeowook. Cho bersadara itu memang bukan pemilih makanan layaknya anak seusia mereka sungguh daya tampung perut yang kelihatan kecil itu nyatanya memuat apa saja yang mereka makan tak heran jika ayahnya saja pecinta makanan. Hah~ aku menghela nafas lagi, haruskah shim changmin saudara tiriku itu pantas disebut ayah? Menurutku tak pantas, ia hanya andil memberikan gennya pada kyuhyun.

" _Ahjussie_ , seperti apa korea itu?" tanya ryeowook padaku.

"Mmm.. indah" jawabku asal tak lupa sesekali menyuapkan cake milik baekhyun ke mulut.

" _Jinja_? Kalau begitu besok kita kesana ya?" celetuk baekhyun.

Uukh.. aku tersedak cakenya, ku tatap wajah baekhyun yang sangat berharap dan wajah ryeowook sedikit antusias. Apakah saat ini tepat aku bilang sesuatu pada mereka, baiklah aku coba.

"Arra.. kita kesana,tapi baekhyunie..dad-

"Ahjussie" ralat baekhyun ia terkikik geli saat melihatku memajukan bibir kedepan,memang si bae _vil_ ini tak mengizinkan aku memanggil diri sendiri daddy alasannya ia bilang aku tak memiliki _doe_ _eyes_ seperti ryeowook eonnienya dan kurang tinggi, konyol memang tapi baekhyun tak bisa dibantah ia sangat keras kepala seperti kyuhyun.

...baiklah, ahjussie punya satu permintaan pada kalian." Ujarku yang membuat keduanya serius bahkan baekhyun meletakan cake yang ia makan disampingnya.

"Apa ?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Apa kalian mau jika ahjussie jadi appa wookie dan hyunie?" gumamku lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Nanti kita akan pindah kekorea bersama eomma kalian,bagaimana?"

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Berlalu tanpa tanggapan dari keduanya,apa mereka tak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan. Sungguh aku menunggu kepastian mereka akhirnya kuberanikan bebicara lagi, "Ahjussie ingin menikahi eomma kalian lalu menjadi appa bagi kalian,kalian mau?"

Tiba-tiba aku melihat ryeowook menegang sorot matanya tak terbaca, hingga ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menutup telinganya dan berteriak kencang sekali hingga air mukanya memerah sekali lagi ia membungkuk dan berteriak berulang-ulang menangis dan bergumam "hajima"

Semua orang yang berlalu lalang berhenti dan menatap ryeowook,aku hanya tertegun melihat baekhyun yang kini bangkit dan memeluk saudaranya berakhir dengan tangis yang aku tak melakukan apapun dalam hati aku membatin menyesal.

Banyak orang yang kini menenangkan mereka tapi tangisnya kian pecah membuatku bingung hingga ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku.

"Yak hwang chansung!" teriaknya geram padaku.

BUGH

Ia memukul hingga darah segar keluar dari bibirku,matanya menatap tajam nafasnya pun tersengal aku terjatuh berada dibawah changmin.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya mereka menangis!" tuntutnya.

Aku sedikit melirik kearah mereka yang masih mengeluarkan air mata namun tak tersedu-sedu lagi membuatku bersyukur,mungkin saat ini juga saatnya mengatakan pada mereka jika changmin adalah ayah biologis mereka.

"Lantas apa kau pernah merasa jika mereka tak pernah menangis karenamu." Ucapku meremehkan mataku kini sama melihat tajam.

"Kau ini bicara apa!" bentaknya lalu mencengkram kedua kerahku keatas.

"Kenapa kau tak mengerti changmin-ssi, lihatlah mereka... mereka akan segera berhenti menangis dan segera memaafkanku tapi jika kebenaran ini mereka dengar,aku tak yakin mereka memaafkanmu." Ucapku ambigu yang membuat changmin menautkan keningnya bingung.

Tak lama kemudian aku kembali berbicara,"Kau melewatkan banyak sekali waktu dengan mereka yang kau berikan pada istri dan anakmu,bahkan aku ragu jika tiffanie anak kandungmu!" tambahku lagi.

"Kau gila! Tiffanie itu anakku." Ucap changmin sambil menjatuhkan kepalaku di kerasnya jalanan ini tapi jika dilihat wajahnya tampak sangat kebingungan mata hitamnya tampak melirik kedua bocah yang sedang menyaksikan pertengkaran ini maupun semua orang yang tampak tertarik walau ku yakin mereka tak mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan.

BUGH

Uukh.. darah keluar lagi dari bibirku setelah bogem mentah kembali didaratkan,tapi sungguh aku tak mempermasalahkannya kali ini aku tersenyum lebar maafkan aku jika membuat saudara kembar itu terguncang nantinya pasalnya aku sudah muak yang aku lakukan hanya ingin si kembar mengetahui siapa ayahnya, jika aku mengandalkan kyuhyun dia tak mungkin berani memberitahukannya pada changmin.

Sebelum changmin membuka mulut,aku sudah lebih dahulu berkata, "Apa kau yakin jika yang kau tiduri saat itu boa? Lalu apa kau mengetahui umur kandungannya kala itu? dokter mengatakan 12 minggu bukan? Sedangkan jika dihitung yang benar antara 7-8 minggu dari hari kalian melakukannya? Sungguh kau lucu sekali. Kekehku setelahnya.

Kali ini changmin tersentak dan menatapku tak percaya karena kehilangan kesabaran aku pun melanjutkan lagi, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Changmin-ssi,lihatlah mereka... kedua anak yang memakai baju couple itu tidakkah kau melihat ada persamaan denganmu?"

Seakaan tersihir dengan kata-kataku changmin segera bangkit dan melihat keduanya yang tampak tenang walau mukanya masih memerah karena tangisan tadi. Tepat saat itu pula aku mengikuti changmin untuk berdiri dan melangkah diantara mereka yang tak melepaskan pandangan. "Ryeowook,Baekhyun apa kau tak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada appa kalian?"

"..."

TBC

Anehkah ? tambah gak jelas ya? Haduuh.. pasti feelnya nggak ~ bagaimana ini? #Fio uring-uringan semua riview,fav,follownya –bow

Sekali lagi jika ff ini membuat kalian sakit mata karena banyak typo disana-sini tinggalkan saja. Jika kalian merespon dengan baik fio seneng sekali dengan buat cepat nih ff hingga selesai, fio itu bukan tipe penggantung... :D

RIVIEW

Love changkyu

13/10/2015


	8. Chapter 8

Summary : Eomma bilang appa itu tampan pemilik _doe eyes_ yang mengagumkan, tinggi dan menawan. Menyenangkan sekali setiap eomma berbicara tentang _appa,_ sorot matanya menunjukkan kekaguman _"appa kalian juga pandai bernyanyi,seperti kita"_ dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tembamnya. Tapi saat si _bungsu_ berbicara kenapa kami tidak pernah melihatnya,eomma bilang _"kita memang tidak bisa melihatnya"_ saatku tanya kenapa? _"kita tak akan bisa memilikinya."_

 _TVXQ & SUJU_ © SM Entertainment

 **TABU by Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,family,romance

Rate : T

Cast : CHANGKYU

Little :

-Cho ryeowook

-Cho Baekhyun

Warning : GS Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

Enjoy !

.

.

.

.

Kerongkongannya tercekat saat ia ingin berkata sesuatu. seakan suaranya terkunci rapat tak bisa keluar dari bibir kecil mungil bahkan tak merespon apapun selain fokus memandang kosong nan sendu orang yang ada yeoja mungil berumur 5 tahun yang berdiri kaku mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan titik fokusnya,ia bahkan mulai merasa udara disekelilingnya menipis padahal nyatanya pasokan udara cukup untuk ditampung oleh semua orang disini.

Dirinya seakan mendapat serangan mendadak kala mata bambi _ahjussie_ didepannya menatap intens manik sabitnya. Ini aneh,haruskah dirinya senang atau bahkan sedih. Dadanya seakan menghimpit keras lagi hingga baekhyun mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya melalui mulut hingga terengah-engah jika didengarkan rongganya berbunyi. Ia membeku kala tak bisa mengambil nafas dengan benar,hingga tidak berapa lama tubuhnya jatuh tapi tangan tak terlepas dari genggaman sang kakak.

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Eon...nie eunngh..hah" panggil baekhyun dengan terengah.

Segalanya entah mengapa terasa begitu berat baginya.

.

.

.

DEG

"Baekhyun...

Kyuhyun terdiam matanya menerawang tidak enak tiba-tiba menyelingkupi dirinya,ia tak bisa menasfirkan itu apa tapi gambaran buruk mengenai si bungsu sekelibat muncul kini memegang dada lalu menggelengkan kepala bahwa mungkin itu hanya sebatas perasaan saja tapi detak jantungnya seakan tak mau berhenti berdetak kecang hingga tubuhnya menegang karena takut.

"Ada apa ini?" gumamnya lirih bibir bawahnya ia gigit sebagai pengalihan tapi tak membuat gelisahnya hilang.

"Kyu,kau baik?" tanya junsu pada kyuhyun yang bergumam tak jelas disampingnya.

Obdisiannya menatap junsu yang terduduk didepan melihat dirinya kalut membuat kyuhyun menggeleng pelan walau nyatanya ia tetap gelisah disini. "Kenapa chansung lama sekali?" ucapnya dengan senyum getir telihat jelas.

"Tenanglah,sebentar lagi mungkin kyu"

"Kuharap begi-

 **Drrrrt..**

 **Drrrrt..**

Getar ponsel yang berada dimeja depan membuat ucapan kyuhyun saja mereka melihat layar berkedip yang menampilkan chansung sebagai penelpon membuat keduanya mengerutkan kening, untuk apa dia menelpon kenapa tak segera pulang pikir keduanya. Dengan tangan bergetar kyuhyun mengangkat ponsel itu.

" **Baekhyun...dia s-ekarang ada dirumah s-akit"** ucap chansung diseberang telpon dengan terbata.

"Mwoya!"

.

.

.

 **At hospital**

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Kyuhyun berlari dan terus berlari dikoridor rumah dua anak itu bahkan tak mengindahkan umpatan dan sorotan tidak suka dari para penunggu yang saat ini dilewatinya. Ia hanya ingin cepat menuju kamar rawat baekhyun, ya baekhyun anaknya.

Sebenarnya tubuh kyuhyun menggigil mengingat ia tak memakai mantel hangat setelah keluar dari apartemen yang ia jika badannya menggigil pikirannya berkecamuk mengenai kondisi sang anak. Ada apa sebenarnya, bukankah sebelum chansung membawa mereka tampak tak ada yang salah dengan anaknya terutama baekhyun. Kyuhyun masih ingat _eyesmile_ nampak diwajah baekhyun senja tadi sebelum dibawa pergi chansung.

Tak ada riwayat gangguan kesehatan pada sang anak, tiap bulan ia selalu memanggil dokter pribadi yang dimilikinya untuk memeriksa duo ,jika sang anak mengikuti riwayat penyakitnya. Ia tahu sangat berlebihan hanya saja itu kenyataannya. Mungkin kemarin tingkat kewaspadaannya berkurang karena kecolongan oleh baekhyun yang tiba-tiba demam dimalam hari hingga ia memutuskan irene (asisten pribadi kyuhyun) untuk menggantikannya direstoran. Semoga saja dugaannya salah.

Tapi mungkinkah baekhyun masih terpengaruh dengan sakitnya kemarin? Sepertinya tidak, kyuhyun tidak bodoh jelas-jelas ia melihat sendiri sang anak tampak sehat meminta junsu membawanya ke restoran pagi tadi dan malamnya meminta jalan-jalan dengan chansung. Harusnya jika ia berfikir ulang sang anak pertamanyalah yang tampak tidak dalam kondisi fit begitu mirip dirinya yang kondisinya naik turun dan rentan sakit.

...

...

Saat ini kyuhyun ada dipersimpangan koridor rumah sakit tepatnya. Kakinya lelah ia mencoba berhenti untuk sekedar menormalkan degub jantungnya yang seakan ingin terlepas dari kerangka dadanya sebelum kakinya mencoba melangkah menelusuri ruangan yang berada disepanjang kanan maupun kirinya itu.

Dari ruangannya yang tak terlihat banyak dan terpisah itu kyuhyun yakin jika anaknya telah dipindahkan di ruangan vvip,sedikit bersyukur mengenai hal itu tapi bukan berarti ia bersyukur si anak masuk rumah sakit.

38... 39... **40**

Nomor 40

Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan ruangan baekhyun, ia lalu menahan nafas yang segera dihembuskan. Kegetiran mencuat dihati mengingat kembali gambaran baekhyun yang sekilas terekam diotaknya saat firasatnya kembali muncul. Dengan segenap hati kyuhyun membuka perlahan handle pintu itu.

KLIK

Bunyi pertama kali yang didengar kyuhyun sebelum ia menatap kedalam ruangan bercahaya terang didepan. Terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hati siapa yang tak terkoyak jika anak kalian terbaring lemas diranjang rumah sakit dengan alat bantu pernafasan terpasang manis dihidung mungil baekhyun.

Ibu dari baekhyun ini melangkah perlahan menuju ranjang anaknya. Tiap langkah bahkan membuatnya menahan air mata agar tak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Yang ia butuhkan kelopak sang anak terbuka sungguh ia hanya mengira baekhyun pingsan karena kelelahan tapi nyatanya teronggok di bangsal dialiri selang infus yang menempel pada lengan putih baekhyun.

Ia ingin meraung dan bertindak gila untuk melepaskan alat-alat sialan itu pada tubuh sang anak jika bisa. Bahu kyuhyun mulai bergetar sekarang, **Adakah yang ingin menjelaskan kenapa anaknya terkulai disini? Siapapun jawab aku!** batinku meneriakan walau tanpa suara.

"Kuharap kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku kyu." Celetuk seseorang. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat wajahnya bertemu pandang pada namja berbadan besar yang tak lain adalah chansung.

Tapi chansung tak sendirian ia bersama changmin yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri setelah menidurkan ryeowook di sofa tak jauh dari pintu masuk tadi. Dua sosok namja itu menampilkan raut wajah terjelek sejauh ia mengenal mereka. Rambut berantakan tak lupa baju yang dikenakannya tampak kusut. Masih ada juga keringat dipelipis keduanya padahal pendingin ruangan tampak tak mati.

"Kyunie-ah, maafkan aku... aku akan menjelaskan ini" kyuhyun segera tersadar dalam lamunannya setelah mendengar suara bass chansung lagi. kemudian tanpa sadar ia meremas ranjang putih itu dengan tangan kanannya. Segampang itukah meminta maaf dan menjelaskan hal yang telah jelas dilihat matanya, _inner_ nya kembali berteriak.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas,percuma saja mendengarkan penjelasan mereka. yang ia inginkan adalah menyendiri tanpa kedua namja yang masih berdiri bak prajurit yang belum dibubarkan. Ia belum siap mendengarkan penjelasan apapun termasuk yang akan mereka katakan. Namun bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat ia butuh sendiri dari kecamuk spekulasi tentang anaknya.

"Kumohon... pergilah.." akhirnya ia bisa berbicara walaupun tertahan, keduanya nampak enggan malah changmin terang-terangan ingin menghampiri kyuhyun dari sisi ranjang baekhyun yang lain tepat ia berdiri sebelum suara kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Stop! you don't hear me? go please..." isakan yang lolos dimulutnya, ia tak sanggup menyembunyikan emosi yang telah ada diubun-ubun apalagi bahunya tak kunjung berhenti mereka mengerti dan keluar bersamaan meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"Don't go again changmin,I need you" erangnya lirih menangis pilu setelah pintu tertutup sambil memukul-mukul dadanya nyeri. Ego diatas segalanya saat ini!

TBC

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Lydiasimatupang2301, Cuttiekyu, Little Dark wolf 99, Kyuubebi, Cho loekyu07, Yumeka 88, Elferani, JonginDO, Kim Jaerin, Chwaaang, Zahra Choi, Fee, Artemis 99, Kyukyuluv and para Guest.**

 **..**

FIO NOTE : (~_~) Fio kurang percaya diri dengan chapter ini... huhuhu, Dari awal juga sudah telat buat update 1 minggu sekali eh... halangannya begitu besar bak air bah tumpah mengenai fio hingga kehilangan mood buat nyelesaiin nih ff tapi begitulah adanya maafkan fio bagi para orang-orang yang menunggu ini FF #PEDE-nya. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Summary : Eomma bilang appa itu tampan pemilik _doe eyes_ yang mengagumkan, tinggi dan menawan. Menyenangkan sekali setiap eomma berbicara tentang _appa,_ sorot matanya menunjukkan kekaguman _"appa kalian juga pandai bernyanyi,seperti kita"_ dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tembamnya. Tapi saat si _bungsu_ berbicara kenapa kami tidak pernah melihatnya,eomma bilang _"kita memang tidak bisa melihatnya"_ saatku tanya kenapa? _"kita tak akan bisa memilikinya."_

 _TVXQ & SUJU_ © SM Entertainment

 **TABU by Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,family,romance

Rate : T

Cast : CHANGKYU

Little :

-Cho ryeowook

-Cho Baekhyun

Warning : GS Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

Enjoy !

.

.

.

.

 **Special untuk melepas kepergian Shim changmin yang sebentar lagi menjalankan wamil di negaranya, menyusul sang appa dan eomma tercinta yunho dan jaejoong (walaupun berbeda tempat :D)**

 **OK**

 **HAPPY READING !**

"Kyuhyun ireona.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah saat mendengar suara lirih seseorang dengan menepuk-nepuk bahunya kecil kemudian dia mendapati junsu yang berdiri disampingnya. Sejenak ia terhenyak melihat lingkaran hitam dan kantong mata yang menebal pada mata kecil junsu,Ia ingat jika junsu terjaga sepanjang malam karena tak nyaman tidur di sofa apalagi dia bergantian menggendong ryeowook bersama kibum eommanya.

"Pulanglah,biar aku dan kibum eomma yang menemani baekhyun."

Mendengar hal itu membuat kyuhyun menggeleng matanya mengawasi baekhyun yang masih tidur diranjang. Dadanya terasa sesak lagi melihat itu, dia masih belum tahu penyebab baekhyun mengalami seperti -tiba ingatannya melayang pada percakapan dengan dokter mengenai kondisi baekhyun saat anaknya itu sempat sadar pukul dua dini hari.

..

" _Anak anda mengalami sesak nafas"_

" _Asma?" celetuk junsu._

 _Dokter dengan wajah tegas itu menggeleng."Penyebab terjadinya sesak nafas bukan hanya karena penyakit asma, untuk kondisi seperti anak anda ini terjadi karena ketidakstabilan emosi" jelas dokter._

 _Kyuhyun beserta eomma dan junsu mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda tidak mengerti._

 _Sadar dengan pandangan tidak mengerti ketiga perempuan didepannya membuat dokter melanjutkan ucapannya."Orang-orang yang gelisah,depresi,ketakutan,rendah diri cenderung untuk menahan nafas atau justru menarik nafas terlalu sering dan dangkal sehingga terengah-engah ini berpengaruh terhadap produksi kelenjar adrenal dan hormonyang berkaitan langsung dengan sistem pertahanan tubuh."_

" _Tidak!" pekik kyuhyun. "Itu tidak mungkin..." erangnya tertahan._

 _Junsu menggigiti bibir bawahnya sedangkan kibum memeluk kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya. "Dok, cucuku tak mungkin mengalami kejadian yang dokter jelaskan tadi."_

 _Dokter itu menaikkan kaca mata minusnya ke atas perlahan menatap ketiga perempuan berkewarganegaraan asing itu intens. "Kondisi ini bisa saja terjadi pada siapapun termasuk cucu anda,untuk masalah gelisah dan ketakutan pada diri baekhyun mungkinkah ada yang disembunyikan darinya?"_

 _Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun ia semakin merangkul eommanya erat. Jika difikir ia memang terlalu banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kedua anaknya, tapi kyuhyun akan selalu memberikan pengertian dengan caranya yang perlahan tanpa membuat keduanya terlalu tertekan._

" _Tenanglah, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan nafasnya berangsur-angsur juga telah melepas alat bantu pernafasan ini, baekhyun saat ini tertidur besok dia akan terbangun. Jadi sebaiknya kalian mengondisikan diri didepannya."jelas dokter._

 _.._

"Kyuhyun! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Terlalu lama melamun kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar mendengar suara khas itu. sekali lagi dia menatap junsu maupun kibum yang sekarang menggendong ryeowook disamping perempuan lumba-lumba itu. Dengan menahan tangis kyuhyun memandang sendu ryeowook, astaga anaknya bukan hanya baekhyun seorang, dirinya juga memiliki ryeowook yang perlu diperhatikan buah hatinya pasti kelaparan saat ini.

Cepat-cepat kyuhyun mengambil ryeowook dari gendongan sang eomma lalu mengecup kening sang anak dengan sayang. "Eomma,suie.. aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu,wookie pasti sakit jika tidak segera sarapan." Ucapnya tergesa sambil beranjak.

Keduanya menggangguk lalu menatap kyuhyun yang keluar dari pintu itu,bersamaan dengan itu pula kibum meruntuhkan pertahanannya memeluk junsu dan menangis dengan isakan pilu bagi siapa saja yang mendengarkan. "Nasibmu malang sekali,nak." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TABU

"Kopi?"Changmin mendongak menatap chansung yang berdiri didepannya menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat sambil menyesap kopi lain yang ia bawa dengan susah payah karena ada plastik hitam yang menggantung pada jari kelingking chansung.

Saat ini keduanya berada di halaman depan rumah sakit,semalam mereka memutuskan menginap dengan tidur di depan kamar rawat baekhyun. Walaupun mereka mengetahui keadaan baekhyun baik-baik saja saat melihat wajah seorang dokter pria keluar dari kamar rawat dan menyampaikan keadaan baekhyun yang sempat siuman sebelum ia tidur kembali. Changmin dan chansung segera menghela nafas lega mendengarnya.

Changmin akhirnya menerima kopi hangat yang di berikan chansung setelah terdiam cukup lama lalu namja hwang itu mendudukan diri disamping saudara tirinya. "Makanlah juga ini..." ucap chansung.

Mata doe changmin melirik kearah plastik yang diletakan di tengah keduanya layaknya pembatas sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil dan memakannya. "thanks"

"Ya,Hwang Chansung sejak kapan kau merokok!" celetuk changmin tiba-tiba membuat chansung tergelak melihat wajah saudara tirinya itu yang melotot horor saat ia dengan santainya mengambil sebatang rokok yang di simpannya bersama pemantik dalam saku mantel yang dikenakannya. Tak memperdulikan dengusan changmin ia lebih memilih menghisap zat adiktif itu kedalam indra pengecapnya.

Suasananya kembali hening setelah itu,keduanya larut dalam fikiran masing-masing menikmati semilir angin lembut beserta aroma khas rumah sakit yang menguar disekitarnya.

"Jadi apa selama ini kau tahu kalau kyuhyun disini?" tanya changmin.

Namja penyuka pisang itu mengangguk lalu terkekeh setelahnya. "kenapa dengan ekspresimu?"Changmin mengabaikan chansung yang tak berhenti tertawa. Memangnya ada apa dengan ekspresinya batin changmin menggerutu ingat dirinya masih marah pada adik tirinya

Changmin akhirnya membuang muka kearah samping menatap para dokter berjas putih maupun suster yang sibuk dengan para doe changmin melebar saat tubuh yang ia kenali melewatinya membawa serta sang anak dalam gendongannya. Ia telah beranjak menghampiri perempuan itu sebelum pergerakannya di hentikan chansung dengan menarik tudung mantel yang ia pakai ke bawah membuat namja berperawakan tinggi itu terduduk lagi di tempatnya."Jangan mengejarnya!" tukas chansung lalu membuang puntung rokoknya.

"kenapa aku harus!" sahut changmin cepat ia kini melihat punggung itu semakin jauh dan jauh lalu menghilang saat kyuhyun berbelok.

Puk~

"Kumohon jangan sakiti dia lagi,h–yung" lirih chansung pandangannya tak jauh berbeda dengan changmin yang kini terkesiap mengusap wajahnya kasar memastikan jika tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Dia menolakku."

"Mwo?!"

"Bukankah kau tadi bertanya sejak kapan aku merokok?" changmin mengangguk mendapati chansung yang menerawang kosong ke depan wajah konyolnya berubah sedih sorot matanya meredup dia seperti jiwa tanpa raga.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan cho kyuhyun di Kapal Feri yang membawa kita ke Pulau Nami? Ah.. kau pasti ingat sekali bukan?"

"Kau ini mau bicara apa?" jujur changmin tak mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini tapi melihat tatapan chansung yang dalam membuat dirinya tak menyahut lagi dan memilih diam mendengarkan chansung yang siap berbicara lagi.

"Waktu itu kyuhyun pingsan sebelum kita berkeliling di kebun binatang dan kau dengan panik membawanya ke klinik terdekat namun kita tak boleh melihat kedalam saat dokter memeriksa keadaannya kecuali junsu apa kau juga ingat itu?"

Ya,Tentu saja changmin ingat bayangan kyuhyun dengan wajah yang semakin pucat dalam gendongannya saat itu pula changmin sedang mati-matian menahan mual yang tak kunjung reda untung saja mualnya hilang saat indra penciumnya merasakan aroma tubuh yang dikeluarkan kyuhyun. "Tunggu dulu... apa saat itu?"

Chansung mengangguk lalu menatap changmin dengan mata yang berkilat menahan tangis. "Lalu apa yang kyuhyun dapatkan setelah siuman,hah! Dengan teganya kau mengatakan jika kyuhyun kekanakan saat ia merengek meminta di temani berkeliling dan melihat hewan yang di sukainya itu... kau telah menyakitinya dan tanpa kau sadari menyakiti anakmu pula,hyung."

Hati changmin mencelos dimana bayangan berputar pada hari itu, bagaimana mungkin ia mengabaikan kyuhyun hanya karena ia sedang sakit. Harusnya ...harusnya ia menahan egonya jika apa yang dikatakan chansung itu benar mengenai kondisi kyuhyun yang hamil.

Hwang chansung melirik saudara tirinya melihat dengan jelas raut wajah penyesalan namun tak di pungkiri masih tersisa kebingungan pada ekspresi yang chansung lihat. Hal itu wajar mengingat sang kakak tiri selama 5 tahun hidup berdampingan dengan istri dan anak lain dalam lingkungannya tapi apakah dia tak merasakan apa-apa saat berada di dekat anak kembarnya? Ia mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati namun ia lebih memilih melanjutkan ceritanya.

..

 _Saat kami tiba di kandang area jerapah kami berempat termasuk kyuhyun - tak ada boa dan changmin maupun pasangan yunjae yang mengeluh lelah dan memilih di situ hanya memandangi hewan berleher panjang berbinar sambil mengelus perut datar dan bergumam entah apa._

" _Gomawo" ucap kyuhyun lalu menghampiri kami bertiga._

 _Junsu tiba-tiba memeluk kyuhyun sangat erat,awalnya aku dan yoochun tak kaget mengingat persahabatan keduanya yang erat namun junsu menangis sangat nyaring dipelukan kyuhyun. Kami memisahkan kedua, junsu yang masih menangis bergantian memeluk sang cassanova dengan memukul dada sang pacar pelan._

 _Kyuhyun yang melihat junsu sahabatnya menangis semakin menjadi hanya terdiam ia juga ingin menangis tapi air matanya tak keluar membuat hatinya sakit luar biasa. "Jja suie kita pulang yang lain pasti lelah menunggu."_

" _Cukup!" teriak junsu. "Bisakah kau tidak memikirkan mereka! Fikirkan dirimu dan janinmu dulu sekarang,kyu!" lanjutnya._

 _Gadis lumba-lumba itu tiba-tiba tergagap dengan ucapannya mendapati yoochun dan aku menatapnya,sedangkan kyuhyun tersenyum miris rahasianya terbongkar sudah. "Dia ingin bertemu appanya suie" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut datarnya._

 _Ucapan itu seakan menamparku dan yoochun yang terkesiap di tempat,aku mengira-ngira siapa gerangan pria brengsek yang menghamili aku sadari jika itu adalah kau, tidak mungkin bukan yunho yang notabene sepupu kyuhyun._

" _Biarkan aku yang menggantikannya,biarkan aku bertanggung jawab menjadi appa dari anakmu kyuhyun." Celetukku tiba-tiba membuat yang lain terperangah._

 _Ibu muda berkulit pucat yang tak lain kyuhyun itu mengulum senyum manis sekali menggeleng menolakku dengan halus._

 _.._

Changmin terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa,dia tak lagi mendengarkan ucapan chansung matanya kosong mengarah ke depan.

"Maka dari itu aku akan menikahinya, membuat kedua anakmu tidak cacat dalam hukum."

Shim changmin tersadar menatap manik kelam chansung yang penuh kesungguhan saat mengucapkan itu. apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Membiarkan saja lalu berpura-pura tak mengetahui soal ini tapi batinnya seakan bersikeras bahwa itu salah.

Tidak,changmin tak rela jika anak kembar yang chansung katakan sebagai anaknya menjadi anak chansung. Sifat protektifnya kembali lagi, bahkan fikirannya tak menyadari jika apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang? Menikahi kyuhyun ? itu tidak mungkin changmin tidak mencintai kyuhyun sebagaimana kyuhyun tak mencintainya.

"Hyung,kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu jika kau ingin tahu." Dengan gerakan perlahan chansung bangkit. "Aku mencintai changmin,mencintai appa dari anak-anakku tak sekalipun aku mencintai orang lain dan sebesar apapun kesalahannya aku tetap mencintainya itu yang dia ucapkan saat aku melamarnya kemarin." Lanjutnya.

Chansung mengangkat sudut bibirnya berusaha tersenyum saat ia melirik changmin yang terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan kemudian dengan langkah pasti dia berjalan tujuannya menemui baekhyun dan meninggalkan sang kakak tirinya di belakang. Kini perasaannya sungguh lega setelah mengatakan itu mengingat dirinya telah menyembunyikan lama ini. saat ini pasti kakak tiri bodohnya sedang berfikir keras. "semoga setelah ini kau bahagia kyuhyun" desahnya dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

TABU

Suara langkah kecil mendekat ke arah dapur dimana sang ibu rumah tangga sedang berkutat dengan masakannya, Ibu muda yang bernama cho kyuhyun itu tampak manis mengenakan apron berwarna merah muda bergambar buah strawberry kesukaan baekhyun anaknya.

"Omona,wookie sudah selesai?" tanya kyuhyun yang sempat kaget melihat anaknya berada di depannya menatap dengan mata bambi seperti biasanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk lalu segera duduk menunggu eommanya selesai menyiapkan sarapan paginya yang telat. Tak lama kemudian kyuhyun meletakan dua piring sandwich panggang di meja dan satu gelas susu dan teh untuk dirinya sendiri tak lupa ia melepaskan apron sebelum duduk dihadapan sang anak dengan meja sebagai pembatas keduanya.

Dengan cekatan, kyuhyun memotong sandwich menjadi kotak-kotak kecil sebelum di serahkan kepada buah hatinya. Senyum ibu muda ibu mengembang kala bibir mungil sang anak memakan masakannya.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka, ibu dan anaknya yang pendiam biasanya ada baekhyun yang berceloteh ria dan kibum yang menegur sang bungsu untuk segera memakan makanannya. Bukan kyuhyun membandingkan keduanya hanya saja ia juga merindukan ryeowook yang sama cerianya dengan baekhyun.

"Eomma.." panggil ryeowook. "Kenapa eomma tidak makan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun memandang sang anak sebelum akhirnya memakan sandwichnya dalam diam, perasaannya bingung kini ia ingin sekali bertanya soal semalam tapi mengingat ryeowook terlalu pendiam dan dapat menyembunyikan ekspresinya membuat ia tak tahu bagaimana menanyakannya.

"Eomma.." panggil ryeowook lagi.

"Ya,ada apa sayang?"

"Apa kita akan ke korea?" tanyanya membuat kyuhyun nyaris tersedak minumannya sendiri melihat sang anak hampir menangis saat bertanya itu.

Gadis mungil itu memasang wajah takut luar biasa tak lupa mata bambinya berkaca-kaca membuat kyuhyun menegang di tempat. "Kenapa kita ke korea bersama chan ahjussie padahal ada changmin appa di sini?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi menghampiri ryeowook yang segera ia peluk, air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi wajah pucatnya. Oh tuhan apa dosanya tak terhitung selama ini, bagaimana bisa ryeowook memanggil 'changmin appa' sejak kapan ia tahu.

"Hiks.. eomma, _appa_ tidak tahu aku dan baekhyun."

Rasanya kyuhyun ingin mati detik ini juga mendengar isakan ryeowook adalah hal yang enggan di inginkannya dan sekeras apapun ia menulikan pendengarannya ia tetap mendengar tangisan itu berlanjut membasahi baju yang ia pakai. Ucapan tadi bagai menohok relung hati kyuhyun ia menyadari betul ucapan ryeowook, changmin tak mungkin mengetahui anaknya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ucap kyuhyun di tengah-tengah kebingungannya menenangkan ryeowook yang semakin bergetar dan yang pasti ia telah mengetahui penyebab kedua anaknya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TABU

Pria tampan merapikan jas hitam yang melekat pada tubuh besar tegapnya sebelum keluar dari mobil yang dikenakannya. Orang berbadan sedikit lebih besar dari tuannya yang tadi membukakan pintu membungkuk kepada pria tampan yang hanya diam ditempat.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" suaranya berat mengintimidasi.

Bodyguard berkepala plontos itu mengangguk yakin kepada tuannya, pekerjaannya tak mungkin salah jikapun salah sedikit dirinya dan para bodyguard yang lain berani memberikan nyawanya kepada sang tuan sebagai bentuk kepatuhan.

Pria tampan ini tersenyum mengerikan mengangkat tangannya ke atas menyuruh sang bodyguard pergi. Setelah mobil dibelakangnya menghilang di belokan baru sang tuan melangkah mendekati apartemen minimalis di depannya.

Mata setajam elangnya berdecih ingin meneriakan ejekan pada namja tinggi jika saja kedua orang yang di cintainya di berikan sesuatu yang tak layak, dengan langkah tegapnya ia mendekati pintu coklat ukiran manis didepannya dan menekan bel.

KLIK

Pintu itu terbuka dengan kepala mungil menyembul keluar tanpa menampilkan badannya. "Eomma... paman ini tidak membawa apa-apa di tangannya." Teriak si mungil.

Pria tampan itu mengangkat alisnya sebelum ia tertawa dan berjongkok mendekati si mungil. "Apa kabar sayang?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fione note :

Hai fio kembali dengan chapter yang lebih panjang, maafkan fio yang lama updetnya. Ah, di chapter kemarin sempet frustasi karena yang riview sedikit, tapi fio sudah berjanji sebelumnya untuk menyelesaikan ff ini. Kemarin niatnya update tapi pas buka riview dari guest di ff fio yang lain membuat fio kaget dan bikin sedih, fio akhirnya ngerasain apa yang para author senior rasakan. Fio rasa semuanya halal di dunia maya yang namanya mengkritik dan memberikan saran hanya saja tolong gunakan kata-kata yang enak di baca. Dan untuk anda siapapun itu maafkan saya, fio bukan anak sekolah lagi yang punya waktu banyak di rumah, kesibukan kerja membuat fio tak bisa nyelesaiin satu persatu ff fio.

Fione ucapkan terimakasih buat fav,follow maupun yang riview yang sudi mampir di ff fio..#pelukciumdarijauh. ^_^

Riview juseyo...


	10. Chapter 10

Summary : Eomma bilang appa itu tampan pemilik _doe eyes_ yang mengagumkan, tinggi dan menawan. Menyenangkan sekali setiap eomma berbicara tentang _appa,_ sorot matanya menunjukkan kekaguman _"appa kalian juga pandai bernyanyi,seperti kita"_ dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tembamnya. Tapi saat si _bungsu_ berbicara kenapa kami tidak pernah melihatnya,eomma bilang _"kita memang tidak bisa melihatnya"_ saatku tanya kenapa? _"kita tak akan bisa memilikinya."_

 _TVXQ & SUJU_ © SM Entertainment

 **TABU by Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,family,romance

Rate : T

Cast : CHANGKYU

Little :

-Cho ryeowook

-Cho Baekhyun

Warning : GS Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

Enjoy !

NO BASH NO COPY

.

.

.

.

 **P.S : Chapter ini mengalami percepatan. This story is mine, don't like don't read !**

Happy reading !

Sudah hampir tiga hari berlalu sejak baekhyun di perbolehkan pulang kini semuanya kembali normal walaupun bekas kesedihan di matanya masih ada. Cho kyuhyun pun di buat bingung karena sejak itu pula changmin tak pernah hadir hanya untuk menjenguk baekhyun. Ia mulai berfikir apa mungkin ini karena malam pengusiran itu atau karena dia tak ingin repot-repot menjenguk anak yang masih di pertanyakan siapa ayahnya? Atau lebih parahnya lagi dia tak mempercayai tentang gadis kembar yang notabene anaknya?

Fikiran kyuhyun berkelana memikirkan tentang shim changmin yang menghilang di saat keadaan seperti ini. Hingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ke teras dimana seorang wanita tampak asyik dengan tablet yang di pegangnya.

"Mereka sudah tidur?" celetuk junsu.

"Sudah"

Wajah junsu berseri-seri mendengarnya dengan cepat ia meletakan tablet di meja memandang kyuhyun yang kini duduk di sampingnya. "syukurlah"

"Suie" panggil cho kyuhyun lemah.

"Ada apa?"

"Menurutmu aku bagaimana?"

Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap aneh kyuhyun, "kau sangat aneh," celetuk junsu. "Apa ini karena kedua anakmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk setelahnya tak terpengaruh ejekkan junsu kepadanya, "Argggh..." erangnya sambil menarik rambut emasnya sendiri.

Junsu meringis melihat kelakuan kyuhyun, "Aku tidak tahu jika kepergiannya membuatmu gila seperti ini." sindir junsu.

Cho kyuhyun tersentak dan menoleh cepat ke arah junsu yang tergelak di sampingnya terlihat sangat senang, "Kau berfikir begitu?"

"Tentu saja." Sahut junsu cepat kemudian memutar kursi kayu agar lebih menempel di samping kyuhyun, "3 hari ini kau terlihat tak senang padahal baekhyun sudah membaik kau tak seharusnya seperti ini."

Tidak,Bukan kyuhyun tak senang hanya saja dimana laki-laki jangkung itu berbanding dengan chansung yang segera menemuinya dan menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada kyuhyun, changmin tak terlihat sama sekali.

"Temui dia kyu kau akan tahu jawabannya" ucap junsu seperti bisa membaca fikiran kyuhyun yang sempat terdiam. "di korea" tambahnya.

"Mmwo, korea?"

Junsu tertawa kepalanya miring sedikit menatap kyuhyun yang tercekat di depannya. "Apa kau takut?" cibirnya langsung.

Mata tajam kyuhyun menyipit tak menyukai candaan junsu kali ini dan kenapa wanita penyuka lumba-lumba di sampingnya terlihat senang sejak tadi, "Untuk apa aku takut." Bantahnya.

Junsu tersenyum lebar."Kau benar mana mungkin cho evil sepertimu takut,kalau begitu ikutlah besok bersamaku dan ahjumma."

Astaga, kini kyuhyun tahu kenapa dengan junsu yang tampak senang, hari ini adalah terakhir dia berkunjung dan besok ia akan pulang bersama eomma ke korea.

"Jika yang kau takutkan adalah orang lain karena kepulanganmu membawa 2 orang anak,tenanglah bukankah kita ada chansung?" ujar junsu sedikit bujukkan di dalam kalimatnya.

Istri dari Park yoochun ini tahu betul takutnya seorang cho kyuhyun. Padahal jika dia boleh jujur tak banyak yang mengetahui tentang kehamilannya bahkan yunho sang sepupu hingga sekarang tak mengetahui ini, tapi kyuhyun selalu berkata jika ia tak mau membuat sang ayah yang notabene orang berpengaruh itu malu. Namun jika di tilik kembali Cho siwon selalu membujuk kyuhyun untuk kembali ke korea tak memperdulikan pandangan orang lain yang yang beliau perdulikan adalah anak dan cucunya kembali di bawah naungannya.

"Baiklah" ucap kyuhyun tegas.

Junsu segera memeluk kyuhyun dengan mata berkilat menahan tangis hanya karena mendengar tuhan setelah sekian lama kyuhyun mau kembali, kini junsu berfikir mungkin kyuhyun tak mau egois memikirkan perasaannya tanpa melihat keadaan sang buah hati. "Bersiaplah" ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mengamati junsu yang menyeka air matanya, "Aku tahu ini salah satu keinginanmu juga untuk mendekatkan chanyeol dan baekhyun, bukan?" Cho evil ini menyeringai.

Junsu bergidik melihatnya namun cepat membalas, "Tentu saja mereka tampak saling menyukai."

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengarnya dan bangkit meninggalkan junsu yang masih tersenyum lebar di kursi. "Terserah sajalah."

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION SHIM**

Kim Heechul atau dulunya adalah Shim Heechul Nyonya dari mansion ini menyampirkan cardigan _blue navy_ di sandaran sofa lembut berwarna pastel di sampingnya. Mata doe indah yang ia turunkan pada sang anak mengamati keadaan mansion yang pernah di singgahinya lekat, masih sama tak ada yang berubah setelah sekian tahun ia tinggalkan.

"Oh, heechul- _shi_ sudah datang rupanya."

Heechul yang begitu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri tersentak kaget mendengar suara lembut wanita manis di depannya dengan menggandeng yeoja mungil di tangan kanan yang tak heechul ketahui.

"Ayo beri salam" ucap wanita dewasa itu kepada bocah mungil yang sejak tadi di gandengannya,namun bukannya menjawab yeoja mungil itu beringsut ke belakang tubuh wanita manis disampingnya. "Ah... tiffanie mungkin malu."

Heechul yang melihat itu mengedik bahunya acuh dan memilih menatap sekeliling, "Dimana anakku, Leetuk- _shi_?"

"Minnie ada di kamarnya." Jawabnya lembut namun di tatap tak suka oleh heechul, benar tak suka karena itu adalah panggilan sayangannya pada sang anak.

Akhirnya tanpa menjawab ia melangkah kedepan dimana ada tangga meliuk ke atas akses menuju kamar sang anak.

"Bibi itu kenapa menemui appa?" tanya si mungil lirih namun suaranya tetap terdengar membuat kaki jenjang heechul berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik menatap keduanya. "Appa?"

"Dia anak changmin dan boa" jelas leetuk.

Kening heechul mengerut namun sekali lagi heechul mengedik acuh kembali melanjutkan ke kamar anaknya. Heechul mendesah dalam ternyata setelah sekian lama perceraiannya dengan suaminya banyak yang di lewatinya di sini.

Shim changmin memandang ke arah foto berbingkai di tangannya, foto yang ia dapat dari kyuhyun tepatnya lagi saat dirinya berada di kamar kyuhyun kala itu. Ia kemudian memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut hebat, berfikir keras saat ini tidak baik baginya.

Benar,changmin tidak mau berfikir yang menguras energinya. Tiga hari kembalinya ia ke korea bahkan tak mengobati fikirannya yang kacau. Pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk di perusahaan yang ia pimpin untung saja yifan mau menghandle dan segera mengikuti kepulangannya siang itu.

Tak ayal ia lebih memilih ke mansion kelurganya di banding ke rumah yang ia beli bersama boa sang istri. Tak ada alasan khusus changmin mempercepat kepulangannya, keinginan boa yang tiba-tiba ingin segera kembalilah yang kemudian changmin sanggupi.

Hatinya tak bisa di bantah jika dia merindukan dua gadis mungil disana. Sangat rindu hingga membuat shim changmin sakit seperti selalu berfiki untuk mematahkan ucapan chansung jika itu salah namun bukankah batin seorang ayah dan anak sama kuatnya pula. Ada rasa sayang dan ingin melindungi setiap ia berdekatan dengan putri kyuhyun itu.

Bicara soal Cho kyuhyun ia tak menyangka jika wanita itu menyukainya. Dengan berkedok sahabat ia selalu mendengarkan setiap curhatan changmin tentang wanita lain, astaga ia sejahat itu. _Mungkin lima tahun menghilangnya dia juga karena pernikahanku dan boa yang di percepat pikir, changmin dalam._

"Minnie- _ah_ " panggil seseorang di depan kamarnya karena tak memperhatikan changmin hanya bergumam, "Masuk saja"

Kim heechul membuka pintu kamar anaknya yang sedikit temaram. Lagi-lagi ibu kandung shim changmin ini mengedarkan matanya keseluruh kamar yang tak berubah hingga doe eyesnya melihat ke arah ranjang yang di duduki namja yang semakin tinggi menunduk dalam ke arah foto yang di pegangnya.

"Pantas saja appamu menelfon eomma" celetuknya.

"Eomma..." Pekik changmin.

Heechul tersenyum hangat lalu duduk di samping changmin. "Dulu maupun sekarang kau tetaplah anakku.. anakku yang mengurung diri di kamar jika banyak masalah, yang ini apalagi?"

Changmin tidak menjawab apapun. Ia malah memeluk heechul dari samping merasakan kehangatan dari seorang ibu yang lama tak pernah di temuinya. Rasanya changmin ingin menangis namun ego seorang pria lagi-lagi yang di fikirkannya.

"Astaga, apa istrimu tahu jika kau manja seperti ini." goda heechul.

" _Tidak, hanya kyuhyun yang tahu"_ batin atau tidak changmin merindukan kyuhyun, sekeras apapun ia mencintai boa selalu ada ruang dimana kyuhyun yang menempatinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi minni- _ah_?" tanya heechul khawatir.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat otaknya ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu. "Eomma... "Apa eomma percaya jika aku memiliki anak kembar?" tanya changmin saat melepas rangkulannya.

"Tentu saja" sahutnya cepat. "Ah... apa istrimu hamil lagi?"

Changmin sedikit menegang di tempat namun sebisa mungkin ia bertanya lebih lanjut. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya kembali.

Kim heechul terdiam lalu menepuk punggung changmin sedikit keras. "Apa kau lupa heenim _imo_ adalah saudara kembar eomma!" Ketus heechul sedikit menggeleng melihat changmin yang terdiam di depannya. "Itu wajar saja kau memiliki anak kembar dan walaupun eomma tidak melahirkan anak kembar terkadang kehamilan kembar bisa melewati generasi berikutnya kemungkinan besar membuat eomma menjadi nenek dari cucu kembar."

Shim changmin semakin tegang dan cemas apalagi denyut kepalanya tak urung berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan jeniusnya kini merespon,Ia tidak boleh berlama-lama berfikir selain faktor keturunan changmin juga harus memastikan darahnya sama dengan dua putri dari kyuhyun. Maka, ia pun bergegas langsung berdiri hingga pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

Seperti orang linglung changmin duduk kembali dan keluarlah darah segar dari kedua hidungnya. Heechul bahkan panik setengah mati dengan segera mengambil ponsel sang anak yang tergeletak di kasur lalu men _dial_ nomor yang tidak changmin ketahui sebelum tangan kiri lebar sang anak menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma" ucap changmin sambil memencet kedua hidungnya dengan tangan kanan.

Disisi heecul menatap changmin dengan wajah khawatir namun karena sang anak dengan keras kepala mengatakan baik-baik saja ia hanya bergumam, "Geuraeyo" Dengan kasih sayang heechul mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus darah yang sempat keluar dari hidung changmin tanpa rasa jijik. "Minnie- _ah,_ kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

Doe eyesnya memanas seperti ingin menangis memandang wajah heechul sebelum ia pejamkan untuk mengalihkannya. Tapi rasanya semakin sakit saat sekelibat wajah dua putri kyuhyun memenuhi gelapnya ia terpejam. Suara khawatir heechul tidak lagi terdengar seperti menunggu suara lain untuk menyahutinya.

"Eomma, Antarkan aku menjemput kedua putri kembarku." Pinta Changmin.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini sekali lagi boa menyandangi apartemen mewah tempat dimana kesalahan masa lalu yang di saat dirinya masih berada di senior high school boa selalu melewati malam panas dengan seseorang yang di cintainya disini. Bukan _One night stand_ lalu ia pergi namun pada dasarnya ia memang tinggal di sini.

Di lahirkan oleh seseorang yang tak di ketahuinya membuat ia di titipkan pada panti asuhan menjalani hidup di tengah orang-orang yang memandangnya remeh adalah makanan sehari-hari sebelum ia di angkat oleh dermawan sebaik Tn. Ok yang kebetulan memiliki anak yang tampan seperti Ok taecyeon.

Ok taecyeon adalah sosok yang di cintai boa, memiliki anak darinya adalah suatu keinginan terbesarnya. Hingga kedua orang tua pria ini murka mengetahui perihal sang anak menghamili adik angkatnya sendiri membuat ia di pisahkan dan boa yang tak tahu harus bagaimana memilih jalan dengan meminta changmin untuk menikahinya berkedok bahwa sang janin adalah anaknya.

Kehidupannya berjalan lancar, changmin sangat mencintai boa dan anaknya. Namun berbeda dengan boa yang tak pernah melihat changmin sebagai saja selama mereka berumah tangga boa tak pernah memberikan sesuatu yang layaknya seorang istri berikan. Dan kini ia menyesal sekarang dengan kemunculan Ok taecyeon ayah biologis dari tiffanie.

"Kau memutuskan kesini hanya untuk melamun?" ucap ok taecyeon dengan nada bosan sedikit menyindir boa yang sekarang tergagap di depannya.

Boa akhirnya menunduk tak tahu harus bicara apa,sedangkan pria yang berada di sampingnya mendengus kasar. "Kalau begitu kapan kau akan memberikan surat cerai itu pada changmin?"

Wanita ini semakin menunduk lalu bergumam kecil entah apa yang di putuskannya benar atau tidak, "Besok"

"Bagus, setelah itu kita akan ke jepang..ayahku sudah tak sabar bertemu cucunya"

Ya benar ayahnya dulu menentang habis hubungan boa dan taecyeon kini entah bagaimana dia ingin boa dan tiffanie kembali. Dan boa sesungguhnya sadar hubungannya dengan changmin tak pernah bisa berhasil setelah apa yang boa lakukan pada namja jangkung itu. sedikitnya kini boa berharap esok changmin akan mempertahankannya.

.

.

.

.

Jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul 09.45 menit. Dan itu berarti mereka sudah menunggu sekitar 45 menit di sini. Kyuhyun salah satu wanita dewasa yang berada di situ terus menatap tajam chansung yang hanya bergidik di tempat duduknya.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana junsu dan kibum ahjumma jawabannya tentu saja sudah pulang bersama suami junsu. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin ikut toh mobil yang di bawa yoochun mampu menampungnya beserta kedua putrinya. Tapi chansung lagi-lagi mengatakan kepada kedua putrinya untuk segera memberi kejutan kepada haraboeji tentang kedatangannya.

Astaga, ingin kyuhyun menjitak kepala chansung saat itu juga. Di rumah bukankah bisa? Alih-alih menjawab chansung hanya memberikan cengiran di wajah konyolnya.

"Dalam 5 detik tidak ada juga yang menjemput, aku akan membunuhmu!" pekik kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyunie- _ah,_ kenapa kau galak sekali? Lagipula, ryeowook dan baekhyun saja tenang sekali." Ujar chansung santai.

Kyuhyun mendengus dan memilih menetralkan detak jantungnya. Rasanya saat ini ia ingin memakan chansung hidup-hidup jika saja ia bisa. Sayangnya, tanpa bantuannya ia tak mungkin berdiri tegak di negara kelahirannya ini. Apalagi ia akan bertemu dengan changmin lagi cepat atau lambat, ia semakin gelisah.

"Chan- _hyung_!" panggil seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Mendengar nafasnya yang terengah-engah maupun t-shirt yang di kenakannya basah kyuhyun menduga pria muda ini pasti berlari sejak awal. Kyuhyun pun mendengar deru nafasnya bertambah berat saat ia mengucapkan. " _Mianhae hyung_." Kepada chansung berulangkali.

Seperti di abaikan oleh kedua pria yang tampak asyik berbincang di depannya, kyuhyun mengajak kedua anaknya turun dari tempat duduk dan mengandeng mereka di kedua tangannya. "Jadi, kapan kita berangkat?" ucap kyuhyun agak kesal.

"Wook _ie_ ingin cepat bertemu haraboeji."

" _Nado_ " sahut baekhyun cepat. Si kecil cho kini nampak antusias,sedikit melompat kecil di tempatnya.

Pria muda yang sejak tadi tak menyadari kehadiran kyuhyun dan kedua anaknya merasa takjub sendiri saat pertama kali matanya menatap putri kembar kyuhyun. " _Hyung,_ mereka siapa?"

"Istri dan anak-anakku." Pria tadi terkejut namun mengangguk paham kemudian tersenyum, berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa tuhan apa kebohongan ini sudah di mulai. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus terbiasa dengan status "Istri chansung".

"Kyuhyun, apakah kau ingin diam disini terus?" tanya chansung.

Dengan polosnya kyuhyun menggeleng kesal,chansung segera mendorong bahu kyuhyun pelan agar wanita itu jalan di depannya. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil backpacknya yang berada di bangku tadi kebahu dan tangan yang bebasnya ia gunakan untuk membawa koper milik kyuhyun.

Setibanya mereka di depan Gedung depan halaman Cho corp, kyuhyun menatap ngeri membayangkan dirinya memasuki kantor ayahnya itu. ia semakin gelisah apalagi kini anaknya sudah berlari masuk ke dalam kantor mewah itu.

"Tenang saja."kata chansung. Dia tak terlihat kesusahan karena backpack dan koper yang di bawanya telah di titipkan kepada sehun sementara dirinya pergi dengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menggangguk lalu berjalan di samping chansung memasuki kantor ayahnya. Chansung pemuda yang lebih muda lima bulan darinya itu tampak tampan jika saja bukan kyuhyun yang melihatnya. Bukan hanya chansung saja sebenarnya toh bagi cho kyuhyun lelaki manapun nampak biasa saja di matanya.

 **KYUHYUN POV**

Kami terus melangkah mendekati meja resepsionis yang ada di depan sana. Chansung yang sejak tadi di sampingku terus mengamati ryeowook dan baekhyun dari sudut matanya,sedangkan aku malah menatap chansung.

"Apa aku setampan itu?" ucap chansung dengan nada yang menggelikan.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Bermimpilah" ucapku ketus lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri meja resepsionis yang pegawainya tiba-tiba keluar dari karyawan itu buru-buru sekali dan raut wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi kesal.

Pegawai wanita itu kini berhenti berjalan tepat di depanku. Sontak aku mengernyit menatapnya tajam. "Apa mereka anak anda?" tanya wanita itu yang berdiri di hadapanku yang ku ketahui bernama soojung menunjuk ryeowook dan baekhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan banyak pegawai lain di situ -Kebanyakan pria namun para gadis pun ada dan tak ketinggalan menanggapi celotehan kedua anakku itu-

"Tentu saja" jawabku.

"Bisakah anda membawanya keluar, sajangnim akan marah besar jika melihat para karyawannya tidak fokus dalam pekerjaannya. Namun nampak menikmati berceloteh dengan kedua putri anda" ucapnya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Alisku terangkat diam aku menyetujui ucapannya, siapa yang tak mengenal appaku yang selalu perfect di tempat kerjanya. Tapi, beliau tak mungkin bukan memarahi cucunya sendiri?

"Biarkan saja mereka." Chansung berdiri di sampingku mengucapkan dengan nada santai sambil tersenyum simpul seolah semua baik-baik saja. Aku terkekeh dalam hati saat melihat wanita ini menatap chansung berbinar.

"T-api tuan..."ucapnya lagi namun kali ini tergagap. Wajahnya kian merona.

"Soojung- _shi_ , apa sajangnim ada di ruangannya?" tanya chansung cepat tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang sampingnya aku hanya diam menatap keduanya, hingga wanita bernama lengkap jung soojung itu mengangguk kaku di tempat. Astaga, dia masih terpengaruh oleh tatapan maut chansung.

"Baiklah terimakasih" ucap chansung lagi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kerlingan mata pada sang wanita.

"Wookie, hyunie... _kajja_!" seru chansung di sampingku.

"Ne!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Mereka serempak berlari cepat menghampiri kami. Seperti biasa baekhyun yang meminta di gendong yang segera ku kabulkan. Sedangkan ryeowook memilih di gandeng oleh chansung. Kini kami memasuki lift akses menuju ke ruang appa.

.

.

Layaknya menaiki roller coaster yang memacu adrenalin aku mendadak resah dan berkeringat dingin. Aku mendadak kaku di samping chansung yang kali ini sedang menggoda ryeowook yang di tanggapi dengan diam. Aku takut, entah kenapa setelah menaiki lift ini batinku resah. Perasaan ini seperti kemarin saat pertemuanku dengan changmin di pantai. Tapi tidak mungkin bukan changmin ada di sini? Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Tidak, pasti tidak mungkin. Mungkin perasaan ini timbul akibat kembalinya aku ke korea dan kapanpun itu aku akan bertemu dengan changmin untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. iya benar, lalu setelah itu aku akan kembali ke indonesia bersama kedua anakku. Batinku menenangkan.

Saat pintu lift terbuka baekhyun segera meminta di turunkan dan melesat ke arah depan satu-satunya pintu di ruangan ini. ryeowook tak ketinggalan persis di belakang sang adik. Tanpa berpikir lama-lama, kedua putri ku dengan cepat membukanya.

" _Haraboeji! Haraboeji!_ " seru mereka bersama ketika pintu dengan cepat mereka buka.

Aku yang kebetulan mengikuti di belakangnya terdiam saat pintu terbuka melihat siapa yang berada disana. Tentu saja appaku, namun bukan itu tapi seorang pria tambun yang duduk di hadapan nampak terkejut juga melihat ryeowook dan baekhyun yang kini di pangkuan appaku.

"Cucuku... wookie- _ah,_ baekhyun!" ucap ayahku sedikit terselip nada antusias di kalimatnya. Menyadarkanku yang kini gemetar kala pria yang berada di hadapan ayahku itu semakin terpaku pada kedua anakku.

Dan jujur saja aku tak lagi mendengar perbincangan antara kedua anakku dan appa. Perlahan-lahan, aku melangkah ke depan menuju akses terdekat dengan kedua pria dewasa dan kedua anakku. _lihatlah mereka juga cucumu!_ Aku membatin saat melihat pria dewasa itu menatap kedua anakku dengan lembut.

" _Appa"_

" _Aboeji"_

Panggilan bersamaan dengan pria dewasa berbeda itu sedikit mengalihkan mereka dari kedua anakku. Aku yakin melihat appa tersenyum manis menampilkan dimplenya sedangkan aku mendapati ayah –tiri chansung terkejut melihat kami. Tidak, tidak benar mungkin saja terkejut melihatku chansung. Atau mungkin aku?

"Ah, Maafkan aku kangin." Ucap appaku tanpa mengurangi senyuman di wajah tampannya. Ia sebenarnya merasa tak enak menghentikan rapat sementara dengan bercakap-cakap dengan cucunya.

"Chansung, kau mengenalnya? Dan bukankah kau seharusnya ada di Italy ?" celetuk shim kangin kepada chansung dan sejujurnya menghiraukan ucapan ayahku. Namja tambun itu menatap serius kepada chansung.

Chansung mengangguk ringan. "Aku sedang berlibur di sini kebetulan" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan yang kangin ayah tiri chansung mengangguk kini bergantian menatap kedua anakku lagi yang sedang berceloteh tentang perjalanannya kemari hingga baekhyun berceletuk sesuatu.

"Eomma,kapan hyuni bertemu appa?"

Tubuhku seperti terhempas ke bawah mendengar ucapan polos baekhyun. Ryeowook pun hanya mengikuti dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menggemaskan. Sungguh tubuhku sedikit menegang saat pandangan kedua orang tua di yang duduk di kursi itu menyelidik.

"Eomma, ajak haraboeji juga ya." Ucap ryeowook perutku seakan dipilin, chansung yang berada tepat di sampingku tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia seperti merencanakan sesuatu namun aku memilih tak menghiraukannya. Dan aku kali belum menjawab.

"Eomma..." rengek mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak untuk kali ini ryeowook baekhyun!" Kataku tegas. Ryeowook maupun baekhyun merengut dan masuk keadalam dekapan appa yang melihat tak suka. Dan aku melihat dengan jelas ayah tiri chansung sedikit tertegun entah kenapa.

"Ryeowook.. baekhyun?" ulang shim kangin kali ini terkejut. "Ah.. iya semalam changmin terus memanggil nama itu dalam tidurnya." Kata kangin selanjutnya.

DEG

Seperti mendapat serangan mendadak di kakinya kyuhyun sedikit oleng kebelakang. Tanganku terangkat menyentuh keningnya yang berkedut. Dadaku berdegub kencang sekali. Tidak, aku harus menghentikan percakapan ini saat itu pula aku melihat ryeowook yang menatap ayah tiri chansung intens dengan mata bambinya. Tidak, jangan katakan apapun. Batinku mengerang dan berteriak lebih lidahku kelu untuk sekedar berucap.

"Ahjussie kenal dengan appa?"

BRUK

"Kyuhyun!"

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

Summary : Eomma bilang appa itu tampan pemilik _doe eyes_ yang mengagumkan, tinggi dan menawan. Menyenangkan sekali setiap eomma berbicara tentang _appa,_ sorot matanya menunjukkan kekaguman _"appa kalian juga pandai bernyanyi,seperti kita"_ dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tembamnya. Tapi saat si _bungsu_ berbicara kenapa kami tidak pernah melihatnya,eomma bilang _"kita memang tidak bisa melihatnya"_ saatku tanya kenapa? _"kita tak akan bisa memilikinya."_

 _TVXQ & SUJU_ © SM Entertainment

 **TABU by Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,family,romance

Rate : T

Cast : CHANGKYU

Little :

-Cho ryeowook

-Cho Baekhyun

Warning : GS Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

Enjoy !

NO BASH NO COPY

.

.

.

.

 **P.S : Chapter ini mengalami percepatan. This story is mine, don't like don't read !**

Happy reading !

Saat changmin terbangun yang di lihatnya pertama kali adalah dinding putih yang terdapat jam berbentuk lingakaran menempel disana. Pukul 16.50, yang mana berarti changmin tertidur pulas melebihi waktu yang biasa ia lakukan. Sebenarnya tubuhnya masih lelah hanya untuk duduk bersandar di tengah ranjang. Namun ia tetap melakukannya.

Kepalanya masih berdenyut, tapi ia perlahan mengingat kejadian ibu kandungnya yang semalam merawatnya hingga demamnya turun. -Sebenarnya changmin terbangun juga karena merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengingat posisi kain yang jatuh di samping pipinya- dan mata bambinya mendapati baskom di meja belajarnya.

Dengan frustasi ia mengacak rambutnya. Ia harus segera bertemu ibunya untuk menjelaskan kejadian semalam. Namun saat ia ingin bangkit sebuah suara ketukan pintu menginterupsinya.

 _Tok Tok_

"Appa?" panggil tiffany pelan saat dia dengan lucu menyembulkan kepalanya pada daun pintu kamar changmin.

"Masuk," kata Changmin lembut.

Tiffany perlahan membuka pintu dan menatap sedih pada sosok yang sedang duduk di tengah ranjang. Dengan cepat kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekat lalu duduk di tepian ranjang."Appa, sudah sembuh?" tanya Tiffany.

"Ya," jawab Changmin dengan suara serak mirip gumaman. "Kenapa tifanie kesini, biasanya fanie bermain?"

Tiffany mengembungkan pipinya lalu bersedekap lucu di hadapan ayahnya. "Sicca.. appa!" changmin perlahan menarik tiffany untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Sicca kenapa?" tanya changmin lagi. Sicca atau jesicca adalah teman bermain anaknya di les khusus menari yang kebetulan tetangga di samping rumah orang tuanya.

"Sicca masih berlibur," kata Tiffany cemberut.

Seulas senyuman mengembang di bibir changmin,ia tahu saat ini anaknya sedang merajuk. Perlahan, ia menggeser badannya untuk berhadapan dengan tiffany. "Bagaimana kalau appa dan fanie jalan-jalan sekarang?" usul changmin.

Mata Tiffany bersinar. "Call !"

"Call !"

Tiffany segera terlonjak girang membuat ranjangnya bergetar. _Eyes smile_ nya kini terlihat membuat senyum changmin perlahan menghilang. Bahunya dengan cepat merosot. Ah.. senyum itu mirip dengan , bahkan lebih manis jika saja baekhyun yang saja ia tak egois meninggalkan mereka tanpa pemberitahuan mungkin saat ini changmin ada bersama mereka sekarang.

" _Ap_... _Appa_...boleh tiffany ganti baju sekarang?" tanya Tiffany berulang-ulang saat tak mendengar jawaban dari sang appa.

Changmin yang tersadar segera mengangguk dan mendapati tiffany yang keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mendesah berat saat kedua bola matanya basah yang seketika itu pula ia hapus. Disini changmin mulai bertanya-tanya apakah ryeowook dan baekhyun sesenang ini walaupun hanya berjalan-jalan bersama kyuhyun? Atau tidak?

Dan setelah itu changmin bahkan tak mengingat untuk berbicara dengan ibunya.

Di jam yang sama saat ini Cho kyuhyun merasakan lelah sekali. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan terserap habis. Pasca pingsan beberapa menit yang lalu tubuhnya seakan mengejeknya untuk tetap diam. Ia ingat saat terbangun mendapati raut wajah ayahnya sedih sekaligus kecewa. Tentu saja ini membuat kyuhyun ingat betapa seringnya ia membuat orangtuanya terluka.

Yang bisa kyuhyun lakukan saat ini pun hanya terdiam menatap ujung bajunya yang terpenting ia tidak melihat ke arah laki-laki yang membesarkannya. Hatinya sakit, terlalu sakit hingga air matanya keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Kyuhyun berharap masalah ini cepat selesai.

"Ayo,turunlah." Kata Siwon sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

Kyuhyun tersadar. Ia pun segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman tanpa keluar dari mobil. Pandangan itu menyita tubuhnya saat kedua bola mata tajamnya menatap rumah yang sejak kecil ia tinggali. Sekarang air matanya terus menerus keluar hingga membuat buram kejelasannya. Bahunya bergetar lalu terdengar isakan kecil yang mendominasi mobil ini, mobil yang di dalamnya terdapat kyuhyun dan ayahnya.

Siwon melirik kyuhyun yang sejak perjalanan dari kantornya hingga ke rumah menangis terus menerus hanya mampu terdiam. Ia sebagai ayah tidak mampu berkata apa-apa karena masih berusaha mengatur nafas. Ia tak ingin menakuti sang anak dengan mengeluarkan emosi yang saat ini berada di dadanya. Jelas mental dan kejiwaan kyuhyun yang terpenting apalagi saat ini anaknya adalah orangtua tunggal kedua cucu manisnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh gegabah melampiaskan kemarahan di mata anak dan cucunya ia harus mendengarkan anaknya membicarakan ini dan jika ia pun harus marah masih ada changmin selaku ayah biologis kedua cucunya bukan?

"Wookie dan baekhyun ada di luar, ayo turun."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke kaca mobil di sebelahnya. Benar saja, little cho berada di depan bersama chansung yang mengandeng keduanya. Memikirkan kedua buah hatinya membuat kyuhyun cemas. Apa selama ia pingsan keduanya baik-baik saja? Berhubung kedua anaknya sangat sensitif ia takut mereka terlalu khawatir. Sebelum keluar ia membersihkan sisa air mata yang berada di pipi pucatnya.

"Eomma, _Ppalli._ " rajuk baekhyun saat melihat kyuhyun keluar dari mobil di susul oleh kepala keluarga cho itu di belakangnya menggumam _'mereka baik'_ seperti tahu kekhawatiran yang di dalam hati sang anak. Sedangkan chansung seperti biasa menampilkan ekspresi konyolnya kepada kyuhyun seolah mengatakan _'kau tak perlu khawatir'_.

"Harabeoji ikut?" Mata bambi ryeowook bergulir ke arah shim kangin yang masih berdiri di dekat mobil miliknya.

Cho kyuhyun hanya diam tidak bergerak mendengar ryeowook memanggil ayah changmin haraboeji. Cukup paham situasi karena melihat chansung yang juga salah tingkah di tengah kedua little cho itu. Namun berbeda dengan hatinya yang seakan di remas yang bisa kyuhyun lakukan hanya memejamkan matanya yang tiba-tiba panas. Terharu sekali melihat shim kangin bahkan tidak menolak panggilan itu. Ia bahkan menjawab dengan berjongkok mengingat tinggi badan kedua anak kyuhyun.

"Harabeoji akan kesini nanti malam bersama _appa_ kalian, bagaimana?"

Tanpa sadar Ibu dua anak itu tersenyum manis sekali saat kedua anaknya terlonjak girang di tempat, namun pandangannya mulai kabur lagi dan kali ini tidak bisa di hentikan.

"Yaksok?" keduanya menjulurkan jari kelingking mungilnya.

Shim kangin memandang keduanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Ne, yaksok!" tak lupa kedua kedua kelingkingnya menyambut jari kelingking mereka. Little cho terkikik dengan suara khas anak-anaknya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dada besar kangin.

Shim Changmin akhirnya kembali ke rumah lebih dari dua jam setelah dia pergi. Dia melirik ke kursi tengah mobilnya lagi sebelum menggendong tiffany yang telah terlelap di kursi depan penumpang. Barang belanjaanya di penuhi keinginan tiffany dan tak satupun ia membeli sesuatu. Ah, changmin mengingat dia juga sempat membeli dua boneka kembar yang pada akhirnya menjadi bahan pertanyaan tiffany mengenai untuk siapa dua boneka itu. Yang pasti changmin selalu mengingat kedua anak kembar yang sekarang memenuhi kepalanya.

Pintu terbuka perlahan saat changmin mendorongnya dengan satu kaki kanannya. Ingatkan dia tiffany berada dalam gendongannya saat ini. Changmin melangkah masuk menuju ruang tamu dengan cepat tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dia lantas tersenyum melihat ibu kandungnya duduk di ruang itu bersama ayah dan ibu tirinya.

Leetuk segera mendekati changmin lalu membuka kedua tangan lebar. "Biar eommonim saja." Katanya setengah berbisik lalu changmin membiarkan sang anak di bawa sang ibu tirinya ke kamar tiffany.

"Gomawo" Wanita lembut itu lantas tersenyum dan berlalu membawa tiffany ke kamarnya.

Kini di ruangan itu hanya tinggal keluarga kecil yang dulunya Changmin ingin mendekat ke arah heechul untuk duduk di dekatnya, Sang ayah tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di depannya dan itu yang membuat changmin segera bertanya.

"Appa, ada ap -"

PLAK

Heechul berteriak segera. "Shim kangin!" Mata bulatnya mengkilat karena terkejut bercampur marah lalu dengan cepatnya ia telah berdiri di samping changmin.

"Apa yang kau laku-"

"Kumohon diamlah, heechul _-ah_!" Kangin memotong ucapan heechul lalu memandang changmin lagi. Dia tak benar-benar mengeraskan suaranya pada heechul karena di akhir hanya suara serak yang terdengar. Ini jelas ampuh membuat heechul terdiam.

"Mereka tumbuh dengan baik,ya kan?" tanya kangin dengan gurat sedih pada wajahnya

DEG

Namja tampan itu terdiam seolah tersihir oleh kata-kata ayahnya. Jantungnya kini berdetak kencang, ia yakin mengetahui ucapan sang ayah. Tidak mungkin tamparan ini dilakukan tanpa sebab. Mata bulat changmin kini menatap sang ayah diam. Mungkinkah ayahnya mengetahui?

Sementara itu melihat kondisi changmin yang seperti itu, kangin memutuskan untuk duduk di _single_ sofa dengan menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Anakknya hanya diam berdiri di tempat tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaannya atau mungkin changmin tidak tahu apa yang tadi ia ucapkan. "Katakan pada _appa,_ Apakah ryeowook dan baekhyun-"

"Apa mereka ada disini?" tanya changmin yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan sang ayah.

Baekhyun mencondongkan badan kecilnya ke depan. "Gambarnya jelek sekali, itu bukan hyunie dan eonnie!" ejek si kecil baekhyun.

Mata chansung melebar. "Gambarmu juga sama jeleknya." Balasnya mengejek.

Baekhyun lalu cemberut memasang wajah puppy khasnya. "Dress uncle, not strawberry!" rajuknya lagi.

Chansung berdeham sebentar lalu mengiyakan ucapan baekhyun. Tapi bukan untuk menggambar lagi melainkan menutup kertas gambar itu menghadap ke bawah. Baekhyun menatapnya dan sebelum baekhyun berucap lagi chansung segera menyambar tubuh baekhyun lalu di angkatnya tinggi-tinggi mengundang kekehan kecil cho bungsu itu. "Turunkan hyunie." Cicitnya dari tadi.

"Arraseo, princess." Chansung terkekeh dengan ucapannya.

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi terdiam hanya tersenyum simpul menatap keduanya. Ia lalu melirik sekilas ke baekhyun yang membisikan sesuatu kepada chansung. Dan benar saja otak si adik menjurus di angkatnya ryeowook oleh chansung namun lebih tinggi dan tinggi lagi berputar-putar seperti pesawat hingga tawa mereka bertiga pecah memenuhi ruangan keluarga yang tadinya sepi.

Namun suara bell menghentikan mereka. Chansung menurunkan tubuh ryeowook ingin bergegas menghampiri pintu namun kedua little cho segera berlari mendahuluinya. Bahkan chansung tertawa kecil saat melihat ryeowook oleng saat berlari. "Dasar anak-anak" di iringi senyum khas pada wajahnya.

CHANGMIN POV

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya ibuku sambil menggosok lengannya perlahan. Matanya menatap ke depan di pintu masuk rumah keluarga cho.

Ayahku segera melepaskan jaketnya yang segera di pakai heechul. "kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya nanti." Pandangannya menatap ke arahku.

Kangin ayahku itu segera melepaskan tatapannya padaku lalu segera memencet bel dan mundur selangkah untuk menunggu pintu terbuka. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara teriakan kecil dari dalam kemudian pintu terbuka dengan cepat.

Merekalah Ryeowook dan baekhyun yang berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu. Keduanya tersenyum lebar saat mendapati harabeoji mereka yang datang.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya ayahku tiba-tiba.

Mereka berdua terkikik geli menyadarinya. Kini dengan antusias kedua anak kyuhyun itu memeluk harabeojinya yang sudah berjongkok. "we miss you" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Dari belakang aku melihat ayahku terkekeh. Saat mataku bertemu dengan mereka senyumnya seketika semakin lebar. Aku bisa melihat baekhyun yang bergumam "Appa..." pada cherry lipsnya.

Ryeowook kini menoleh ke arah harabeojinya dan tersenyum. "Appa datang,harbeoji.." ucapnya.

Shim kangin mengangguk dan melepaskan rangkulan mereka sebelum bangkit. Sebelum kangin sempat membuka mulut, heechul sudah lebih dulu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah baekhyun maupun ryeowook. "Yang mana ryeowook dan yang mana baekhyun?"

"Ini halmonie," bisik kangin.

Mulut mereka membulat dengan segera keduanya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyapa heechul dengan sangat sopan. " _Annyeong haseyo, Halmonie. Jeoneun Cho Ryeowook imnida_."

" _Cho Baekhyun imnida._ " Ucap baekhyun kemudian.

Heechul langsung tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan keduanya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menyandang nama dari keluarga perempuan. Kini rahangnya bergetar, ibuku tidak bisa berucap apapun selain segera memeluk ryeowook maupun baekhyun. "Benar,panggil aku seperti itu. aku _halmonie_ kalian, chagiya."

"Shim Changmin..." tiba-tiba suara berat ayahku memanggil. Membuatku beralih menatap ayahku yang entah sejak kapan basah oleh air mata. "Kau harus cepat selesaikan ini, Appa tidak ingin mereka hidup tanpa seorang ayah."

Aku pun langsung menganga lebar. Tapi buru-buru mengatupkan mulut. Perkataan ayahku secara tidak langsung memintaku untuk menikahi kyuhyun. Tapi hal lain yang masih ku ingat aku masih memiliki istri dan seorang anak. Aku teringat boa dan tiffany yang selama ini ada di sampingku mana mungkin aku menduakannya, sedangkan ryeowook maupun baekhyun bagiku kini tidak mungkin meninggalkannya lagi.

"Kau bisa menceraikan boa. Lagi pula tiffany bukan cucu appa."

"Appa!" pekikku cepat.

Heechul ibuku yang mendengar percakapan mantan suami dan anaknya berdeham lalu melepaskan pelukan dan segera bangkit namun kedua tangan lentik itu masih memegang pundak mereka. "Nah wookie hyunie,kenapa kalian tidak memeluk appa?" heechul menunjukku.

Ryeowook dan baekhyun saling berpandangan lalu menatapku ragu, mereka juga sempat mendongak ke arah heechul yang mengangguk seakan berkata lakukanlah. Mereka kemudian melangkah pelan mendekatiku.

Satu langkah.

" _Lantas apa kau pernah merasa jika mereka tak pernah menangis karenamu!"_

DEG!

Ucapan chansung adik tiriku terdengar jelas di telingaku, aku segera menutup mata sebentar lalu memandang mereka lagi. Wajah penuh harap mereka menatapku dengan pelan langkah kedua mereka lakukan.

" _Kenapa kau tak mengerti changmin-ssi, lihatlah mereka... mereka akan berhenti menangis dan segera memaafkanku tapi jika kebenaran ini mereka dengar. Aku tak yakin mereka memaafkanmu."_

" _...kau telah menyakitinya dan tanpa kau sadari menyakiti anak-anakmu pula,hyung."_

"Tidak" seruku cepat saat langkah ketiga mereka mendekatiku. Terkejut, aku segera mendekap mulutku sendiri. Mereka mematung seketika di tempat. Air mukanya tak dapat di gambarkan terutama ryeowook. Astaga, aku seakan menolak keberadaan mereka.

Heechul ibuku yang berdiri di sebelah changmin hanya meringis dan menyesali perbuatan bodohku yang begitu menghindari atau bahkan bersikap defensif pada kepada mereka. Dengan cepat kedua orang tuaku menggendong ryeowook dan baekhyun satu sama lain.

"Kau akan menyesal" gumam heechul menyindirku telak, bersamaan dengan kangin yang menatapku aku masih mendengar dia berkata. "Kau tak pantas di sebut ayah setelah ini." hingga mereka berlalu meninggalkanku di samping pintu yang terbuka lebar.

" _Mianhae."_ Sesalku dalam hati.

CHANGMIN POV END

"Biarkan aku saja yang menggendong mereka,ahjumma."

Yeoja cantik itu mengambil dengan mudahnya kedua anak kecil yang berada di gendongan kangin maupun heechul. Heechul tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melepas ryeowook yang tadi berada di gendongannya. Kini mata cantiknya menatap yeoja cantik berkulit pucat itu, jelas sekali dia sangat menyayangi kedua bocah dalam gendongannya. Bahkan sangat terlihat dari pancaran kasih sayang dalam bola mata anugerahi bola mata mirip sang ibunya –kim kibum tak bisa di pungkiri jika keteduhannya mirip sang ayah Cho siwon.

"Ahjumma, ahjussie kalian bisa duduk dulu." Kyuhyun pun akhirnya bersuara menatap heechul dan kangin bergantian dengan senyuman hingga senyumannya nyaris hilang saat menatap wajah tampan yang berada di belakang mereka. "Dan kau juga.. changmin"

Mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Cho sekarang, menunggu sang kepala keluarga cho datang. Tadi saat kyuhyun berada di kamarnya, chansung memanggil untuk segera turun karena keluarganya sudah datang. Dengan segera ia melenggang menuju keluar kamar sedang chansung memilih tidak mengikutinya. Lalu apa yang ia dapatkan? Kedua anaknya tidak memekik histeris saat ayahnya bahkan di depan mereka sendiri. Apa mereka tidak bahagia bertemu changmin ayah kandungnya? Jawabannya tentu tidak, harapan besar mereka adalah bertemu dengan sang ayah layaknya para anak di usia mereka.

Pria dengan rambut hitam berantakan melangkah mendekati ruang tamu, di tangannya selimut lebar ia gengam. "Kau melupakan ini kyunie-ah," ucapnya. Dan semua orang jelas menatap chansung intens saat dengan tulusnya ia menyelimuti kedua buah hati kyuhyun di depan keluarganya. "Kau siapa?"

Mata bulat heechul yang kebingungan memandang wajah satu persatu termasuk kyuhyun sendiri untuk meminta jawaban. Hingga suara berat seseorang yang masuk di ikuti wanita seumuran dengannya di belakang berbicara. "Putra tunggal leetuk dan yeah, mungkin daddy bagi baekhyun."

"Mwo!"

TBC..

Fio note :

- **For you readers, followers, and fav my story,"THANK YOU!"**

 **It may be too short for you to read,but maybe soon i finish. And this is seconds away from the last chapter.**

 **And you want to end up happy or sad?**

 **So,**

 **Give me a riview!**

 **:D**

PS: Ckck... fio update juga, maaf chapter ini sedikit.( -_-") maafkan fio jika semakin gaje ffnya. Ok –bow

19/01/2016


	12. Chapter 12

Summary : Eomma bilang appa itu tampan pemilik _doe eyes_ yang mengagumkan, tinggi dan menawan. Menyenangkan sekali setiap eomma berbicara tentang _appa,_ sorot matanya menunjukkan kekaguman _"appa kalian juga pandai bernyanyi,seperti kita"_ dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tembamnya. Tapi saat si _bungsu_ berbicara kenapa kami tidak pernah melihatnya,eomma bilang _"kita memang tidak bisa melihatnya"_ saatku tanya kenapa? _"kita tak akan bisa memilikinya."_

 _TVXQ & SUJU_ © SM Entertainment

 **TABU by Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,family,romance

Rate : T

Cast : CHANGKYU

Little :

-Cho ryeowook

-Cho Baekhyun

Warning : GS Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

Enjoy !

NO BASH NO COPY

.

.

.

.

 **P.S : Chapter ini mengalami percepatan. This story is mine, don't like don't read !**

Happy reading !

"Mwo? Bagaimana mungkin dia daddy bagi baekhyun?" sergah Heechul.

"Kyuhyun bilang baekhyun yang memberikan panggilan itu," jawab Kibum.

Chansung yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan di antara dua keluarga itu akhirnya tidak tahan untuk berbicara. "Kalian tidak berfikir itu kebenaran bukan?" ia menatap heechul dan kangin namun mereka memilih diam.

"Itu sebuah lelucon yang di buat baekhyun saat kami bersama," sambung Chansung.

"Aku pikir kau berharap itu mungkin saja terjadi," celetuk Heechul mengingatkan Chansung, alisnya naik dan nada suaranya mengejek.

"Aku? Anda ber-"

"Hwang Chansung," desis Changmin memperingatkan. Wajahnya segera menggelap, lantas menatap sang ibu yang kini terdiam di samping ayahnya. "Cukup untuk itu, bisa kita cepat membicarakan yang lain .. yang lebih penting," kata Changmin memberitahu dan kini membuatnya tegang.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Keluarga Cho yang sejak tadi berusaha menahan kekecewaannya mulai menatap Changmin dalam. "Changmin," Siwon memulai, matanya menyipit.

"Aku tau, Ahjussie." kata Changmin pelan. "Aku tau mereka anak-anakku."

Cho Siwon dan istrinya bertukar pandang, ia kira Changmin belum mengetahui ini. "Lalu apa kau menginginkan mereka?"

"A-ku, tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak tau? Bagaimana mungkin? Oh.. Astaga," Cho Siwon mengeram menatap tajam changmin.

"Minnie-ah, Appa sudah mengatakan tentang ini sebelumnya." Shim kangin berucap nadanya memberi peringatan untuk sang anak.

Seketika atmosfer ruangan itu semakin penuh emosi, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihatnya. Dia kemudian berucap yang membuat semua orang kaget termasuk Changmin yang tepat di hadapannya. "Appa, Ahjussie.. ini sudah lima tahun semenjak kelahiran kedua anakku dan aku baik-baik saja tanpa seorang suami, aku kira tidak baik membuatnya tertekan hanya karena menikahiku dengan alasan bertanggung jawab atas kedua anakku ini." jelas Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar lalu dengan cepat dia menunduk.

"Tidak Kyuhyun, Changmin akan tetap menikahimu." tukas Heechul.

"Eomma! Lalu bagaimana dengan Boa dan tiffany?" desah Changmin frustasi.

"Appa bilang kau bisa menceraikan perempuan itu."

Ucapan Shim Kangin membuat Changmin bahkan yang lainnya terdiam. Kini semuanya menunggu ucapan Shim Changmin selanjutnya. Seperti halnya Siwon dan Kibum yang menatap dalam kedua bola mata Changmin yang nampak frustasi.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin." ucapnya dengan gelengan perlahan. Membuat Chansung yang berada di sebelah kirinya memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan air mata yang keluar dari sudutnya.

Mereka semua tidak berkomentar apapun lagi. Karena sekarang mereka sedang menatap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, tampak oleng karena kedua buah hatinya tertidur di dadanya. "Sebaiknya aku ke kamar, mereka akan terbangun jika tidak berada di tempat tidurnya." pamit Kyuhyun sopan.

Heechul kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun cepat sedang Kangin meringis menyesali perbuatan bodoh anaknya. Dia tahu betapa kecewanya Kyuhyun saat ini, lalu bagaimana jika kedua anaknya tadi belum tidur? Dan mendengar ucapan itu?

Sedangkan Cho kibum menangis. Menutupi wajahnya ke dalam pelukan hangat suami. "Pergilah changmin, seperti keinginanmu tidak akan ada pernikahan dan setelah ini jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Dan satu lagi, anggap pula kau tidak memilki anak dari Kyuhyun." kata Kibum di sela tangisannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Dadanya seperti terbelilit sakit tanpa di sadari. Bukan seperti ini yang dia inginkan, di fikirannya dia akan selalu bertanggung jawab atas kedua putrinya namun tanpa menikahi Kyuhyun. Tapi ucapannya seperti menyakiti perasaan semua orang termasuk ayahnya yang kini terdiam.

Shim kangin menatap Changmin yang kini tanpa ekspresi, Kangin melihat anaknya shock tapi dia kira ucapan Kibum benar, itu menjadi hukuman untuk Changmin. Dengan pelan Kangin mengajak Changmin berdiri tanpa berkomentar apapun. Mendorong bahu Changmin untuk berjalan di depannya. Setelah itu, Changmin seperti tidak memiliki energi di badannya sedangkan di belakangnya masih sayup-sayup terdengar tangisan pilu dari Cho kibum.

Shim Changmin dan Ayah sedang berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang tepat di depan matanya dengan tenang. Tak berapa lama mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka baru saja duduk di sofa ketika mendengar suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai.

Di ujung sana tepat mereka menoleh mendapati wanita dan seorang anak kecil tidur di gendongannya. Itu Boa dan Tiffany. Kangin melihat mata menantunya itu terbelalak kaget ketika melihat dirinya dan Changmin.

Yang membuat Changmin mengerutkan kening ketika melihat penampilan Boa seperti akan bepergian lagi dengan membawa tas lengannya. Wajah Boa menjadi pucat melihat ketelitian Changmin pada dirinya. Dengan kaki bergetar yang tak luput dari pandangan Shim yang cermat dia melangkah menuruni tangga yang meliuk ke bawah.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Changmin mendengar napas Boa tersentak. Namun, ia melihat wanita itu mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa tidak tidur di sini sa-"

"Tidak," pekiknya cepat dan keras. Seperti orang ketakutan Boa buru-buru mengulangi ucapannya dengan pelan.

Changmin menatap istrinya. "Kenapa?"

"Oh, itu..." Boa agak gelagapan. "Aku tidak bisa merepotkan eomma terus."

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya lagi dan menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Malam ini kita tidur di sini."

Boa mulai panik mendengar ucapan suaminya, dia cepat-cepat memutar otak untuk kabur membawa tiffany bersamanya. Ya itulah rencana yang dia fikirkan pagi tadi, dia akan membawa sang anak ke ayah kandungnya bersama dirinya. Seharusnya rencana ini berhasil saat melihat rumah ini kosong ketika dirinya masuk tadi tapi tiba-tiba dua Shim ini muncul di ruang tamu dekat dengan tangga.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering ponsel. Otomatis Boa segera merogoh ke dalam tasnya. Karena dia masih panik dan kesusahan karena tiffany ada di gendongannya. Tasnya terjatuh dengan kertas-kertas yang di bawanya berhamburan. Mata Boa melotot karena itu adalah berkas-berkas perceraian dirinya yang di buat Ok Taecyeon.

Boa segera membungkuk tapi di dahului oleh Ayah mertuanya. Boa segera menggapainya tapi tidak bisa kemudian memilih melangkah mundur saat Shim Kangin membaca tersebut. Changmin mengalihkan pandangan dari Boa ke arah Ayahnya yang kini mengeram marah.

"Sudah lama aku menanti surat seperti ini." Shim Kangin menoleh memandang anak laki-lakinya. "Jadi aku tidak perlu repot memintamu untuk pergi dari kehidupan Changmin, kau berniat bercerai kan?"

Changmin terbelalak mendengar ucapan ayahnya dan berpaling menatap boa tajam. "Benarkah seperti itu?"

Seperti biasa, Boa bergidik ngeri melihat suaminya marah. Ketahuan sudah, dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia kini mendongak melihat Changmin. "Benar, memangnya kenapa?" katanya nyaring meski sebenarnya ada ketakutan dalam dirinya.

Shim Changmin memandangi sosok Boa dalam diam seolah kemarahannya menghilang, kemudian mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan ayahnya. Yang Boa perlukan adalah tanda tangan dirinya bukan? Akan dirinya lakukan sekarang.

Ia meraih tas boa yang di dalamnya terdapat bolpoint kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangan pada kertas sepanjang kegiatan yang Changmin lakukan tak luput dari pandanan Boa. Ada apa dengan Changmin? Dirinya berfikir Changmin akan yang ada dia menandatangani kertas tersebut tanpa bertanya dengan ekspresi biasa. Kelihatannya Shim Changmin tidak peduli.

Sosok jangkung itu memandangi kertas tersebut lagi sebelum dia letakan kembali ke dalam tas boa yang masih terjatuh. Entah kenapa, mendadak Changmin merasa lega. Saking leganya dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya terasa panas. _'Harusnya begini lebih awal'_ pikir Changmin sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mantan istrinya itu.

Dia menangis sepanjang menaiki tangga. Bukan, bukan karena perceraiannya dengan Boa (mantan istri) tapi karena perbuatan bodohnya yang tidak menerima usulan ayahnya untuk menikahi Kyuhyun.

Ia memegang pegangan tangga paling atas sebelum lututnya terjatuh ke bawah. Badannya oleng hingga tubuhnya terguling ke bawah. Changmin mengerang kesakitan sebelum pandangannya buram. "Maafkan aku, Kyu.. Wookie, Baekhyunie." desahnya pelan.

 _Five years later..._

Kyuhyun POV.

5.30 pagi.

Aku menyingkap tirai dan memandang ke luar jendela. Musim Semi hadir kembali. Ini kelima kalinya aku melihatnya. Berarti, sudah lima tahun aku berada di sini.

Aku menarik napas, merasakan ketika kehangatan menyapa pagiku. Obdisianku tutup sebelum menghembuskan napas perlahan. Walau hanya sebentar dan hanya sebatas menikmati pagi aku ingin selalu seperti ini.

Baru saja ibuku menelpon, seperti tiap minggunya dia menanyakan kedua buah hatiku yang saat ini berumur 12 tahun. Dia selalu tertarik mengenai perkembangan keduanya. Aku memakluminya saja, selama lima tahun ini kami tidak pernah kembali ke korea.

Kedua orang tuaku pula tidak pernah mengunjungi kami. Ryeowook dan Baekhyun hanya bisa berhubungan lewat video call lewat notebook milikku. Tidak alasan sebenarnya, mereka tidak pula menghukumku. Tapi ini menghindari seseorang melacak keberadaannya.

"Eomma, Ryeowook hide my shoes!"

Aku meringis baru saja ia menikmati pagi ini dengan suasana tenang namun suara cempreng baekhyun terdengar. Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala aku keluar dari kamar. Menemukan baekhyun yang saat ini mengangkat sepatu putihnya ke atas tapi hanya satu. "Ayo, eomma bantu carikan." ujarku.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang. "Yey" teriaknya lucu. Tak lupa eyesmilenya ia perlihatkan pula membuatku ikut tersenyum dan mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

Kami masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan Ryeowook yang ku jadikan satu dan melihat kembaran Baekhyun itu tersenyum takut-takut. Anak pertamaku itu masih pendiam, tapi kadar kejahilannya setara dengan Baekhyun. Mereka akan menjadi couple yang tak tertandingi jika saja mau bekerja sama. "Wookie bilang sepatunya ada di bawah kasurnya, tapi baekhyun tidak mendengarkan."

"Oh, tidak. Eomma.. sebelumnya tidak ada disini."ujar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapku dengan pandangan ingin ada pembelaan di sisinya, namun karena ingin menggodanya aku berpindah ke sisi ranjang ryeowook. Kemudian mata baekhyun menyipit memandang kami di hadapannya marah. Sedang aku dan ryeowook tertawa renyah.

"Aku perlu Appa!" teriaknya keras.

Setelah berucap demikian Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya diam. Sinar matanya tiba-tiba meredup, sama halnya dengan ryeowook. Aku lantas berdeham mencairkan suasana. Seakan mengerti, keduanya segera memakai sepatunya masing-masing. Ryeowook keluar lebih dahulu kemudian di susul Baekhyun yang cepat-cepat mengambil kaca mata bacanya di meja belajar dan kini menyisakan aku sendiri.

"Maafkan eomma."

Kyuhyun POV END

Baekhyun melirik ke arah kakaknya, mengikuti gerakan ryeowook mengambil telur orak-arik yang di buat sang ibu di meja makan. "Eonnie, kau marah padaku?" Ryeowook menggeleng, tanpa melihat raut wajah adiknya yang memelas. "Aku tidak marah padamu," sahut Ryeowook meyakinkan.

"Tapi soal Appa-"

"Jangan sebut dia lagi!" perintah Ryeowook mutlak.

Adiknya menurut,menatap takut sang kakak akhirnya memakan makanannya dengan diam. Dia lantas menghembuskan nafas panjang, bulir air matanya jatuh begitu saja mengaliri pipi chubbynya. Selalu saja berakhir dengan air mata jika dirinya mengingat sosok sang ayah itu.

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan? Jangan memikirkannya lagi!" tegur Putri Kyuhyun tegas.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar teguran yang bernada keras itu. Ryeowook yang melihatnya segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun di sampingnya. Dia merasa bersalah, di otaknya selalu mengingat kejadian dimana Baekhyun pingsan tepat di depan matanya. "Maafkan eonnie," katanya pelan.

Cho Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang makan dengan senyuman mengembang dia tidak memikirkan soal yang tadi di kamar. Kini di tangannya ada dua bekal makanan yang biasa dia bawakan kepada anak-anaknya. Sejak keluar dari kamar anaknya dia berada di dapur tidak ikut makan bersama di ruang makan. Ia selalu makan paling terakhir setelah pekerjaannya beres dan kedua anaknya berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

Kedua anaknya mengangguk, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar saat melihat sarapan pagi yang tak tersisa di piring masing-masing. Tangan putih yang mendekati pucatnya menyodorkan kotak bekal dengan warna berbeda pada mereka.

"Gomawo, eomma." kata Baekhyun. Ryeowook hanya bergumam dengan nada kurang jelas di samping si adik. tapi, pendengaran Kyuhyun menangkap jelas apa yang anaknya gumamkan.

"Baek, kau tidak ingin melepaskan kaca matamu?" celetuk Ibu mereka.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun singkat. Mereka kembali terdiam tak bersuara. Cho Kyuhyun hanya menatap mereka yang sedang memasukkan bekalnya pada tas masing-masing. "Mereka tidak bisa membedakan kami, eomma." lanjut Baekhyun setelah jeda cukup lama.

"Baiklah, eomma mengerti." sahutnya. "Aigoo.. sejak kapan putri-putri kecil eomma ini semakin cantik." sambung Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana.

"Sejak wanita tua ini selalu bekerja di restoran barunya." kata Baekhyun jujur. Membuat Ryeowook menyikut lengannya pelan, Memperingatkan.

Awalnya Kyuhyun kaget, namun setelahnya tersenyum mengerti, sangat mengerti keinginan anak-anaknya yang menginginkan dirinya berada di rumah. Namun dia tidak ingin hanya berdiam diri di rumah.

"Ryeowook eonnie, Baekhyun eonnie!"

Ryeowook sudah akan membuka mulutnya saat seseorang berteriak dari luar rumah mereka. Dia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya dan kembali menatap Ibunya dalam. "Kami berangkat, eomma."

"Ya, hati-hati." Cho Kyuhyun melepas kepergian keduanya dengan senyuman hangat dan kecupan kecil di pipi masing-masing kedua buah hatinya itu. Tanpa melupakan ucapan Baekhyun yang mengganggunya itu.

Pagi ini semua murid di kumpulkan di Aula. Setiap tahun ajaran baru di jepang yaitu bulan April sekolah menengah atas ini mengadakan pertemuan murid beserta gurunya sekaligus perkenalan untuk adik-adik kelas mereka yang baru. Dua putri kembar Kyuhyun ini termasuk salah satunya. Kaget? Apa yang harus di kagetkan? Mereka sebelumnya mengikutinya program akselerasi kelas,hingga sekarang mereka bisa duduk di salah satu bangku bersama murid kelas dua lainnya di aula dengan menyandang title 'senpai' atau kakak kelas.

Ryeowook maupun Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan. Memandang ke depan dimana para 'sensei' sibuk di atas panggung. Acaranya entah kenapa di ulur menjadi lama membuat para murid membentuk kelompok sendiri-sendiri. Tahun lalu tidak seperti ini, acara tepat pukul sembilan pagi di mulai.

Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya aktif berbicara memilih memulai percakapan dengan teman yang berada di bangku depan. Sedang Ryeowook duduk tenang di samping sang adik, mulai membuka buku pelajaran yang setengahnya dia telah pelajari semalam. Kaca mata minusnya dia pakai hanya ketika dirinya membaca tidak seperti Baekhyun adiknya yang selalu mengenakan dimana pun. Ingatkan ini, Baekhyun tidak minus seperti dirinya.

Saat Ryeowook mulai menikmati hal yang dilakukannya,tiba-tiba tangan kiri Baekhyun meremas pergelangan tangannya. Sang kakak bahkan merasakan Baekhyunnya tersentak di tempat duduk. Bukunya dia tutup begitu saja lantas menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan si adik.

Ryeowook menatapnya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata si Adik menenangkan tanpa melepaskan genggaman di lengannya.

Selesai berkata begitu wajah Baekhyun menjadi murung. Membuat Ryeowook yakin ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya. Pandangan Putri sulung Kyuhyun kembali menatap Baekhyun sebelum pendengarannya mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Hari ini dia ada di sini? Di sekolah kita?"

"Ya, kurasa."

"Tapi, kenapa dia ke sekolah kita?" sahut yang lainnya mulai mendekatkan kursi ke depan. Menimbulkan bunyi gesekan pada lantai aula.

"Kalau tidak salah beliau kan, Donatur tetap sekolah kita."

Ryeowook menoleh memandang gadis berambut pirang berombak yang barusan berbicara walau hanya sekilas. Alisnya tertaut masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sambil terus mencuri dengar dia juga melirik sang adik yang tenang di sampingnya. Ia tidak suka melihat Baekhyun pendiam seperti ini.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan siapa sih?" tanya seseorang lain. Ryeowook harus memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat seseorang itu melewati bahu si pirang berombak. Dia setidaknya ingin berterimakasih, kalimat yang ada di fikirannya tersampaikan.

"The Mysterious Shim Changmin." Mereka menjawab dengan serentak di iringi kikikan bersama.

Tapi tidak dengan seseorang yang mencuri dengar itu. Ryeowook segera menegakkan badannya,matanya melebar dengan mulut terbuka kaget. Seketika itu pula dia menutup mulutnya saat mendengar Baekhyun menahan nafas di sampingnya.

"Hembuskan Baek!" ancam Ryeowook dengan berbisik di telinga sang adik. Ia bersyukur melihat Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau tidak salah tahun lalu bukan dia sendiri yang kesini, Ayumi senpai juga bilang padaku tahun sebelumnya tidak ada seperti ini."

"Lebih baik kau baca ini," titah si pirang kemudian.

' _Shim Changmin, CEO muda Shim Corp pasca perceraiannya dengan BoA designer terkenal, ungkap memiliki anak kandung asli. Ucapannya sukses menghebohkan warga Korea.'_

"Ssst... jangan keras-keras." pinta si pirang.

Bahu Ryeowook maupun Baekhyun merosot, sekarang keduanya sibuk pada fikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun misalnya merasakan rindu, hangat saat mendengar itu walau rasa kesalnya pun tak sedikit. Jika ibu dan kakaknya pura-pura melupakan keberadaan ayah dia tidak begitu. Bekas luka yang di dapatkan oleh perkataan ayah masih ada, bahkan membekas. Dirinya masih ingat ibunya menangis pilu sambil memeluk ryeowook dengannya. Tapi perlahan, Perasaan sayangnya mengalahkan kekecewaan yang di bawanya selama sebelas tahun hidupnya.

Lain halnya dengan Ryeowook yang wajahnya kini menyiratkan amarah yang sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Ia berfikir ada apa dengan 'orang itu' ? Bukankah sebelumnya dia bahkan tidak mau menginginkan mereka? Kini dengan seenaknya berbicara seperti itu? tidakkah dia mengerti bayangan tentang kesalahan masa lalunya? Beratus-ratus kalipun dia melupakan kejadian itu nyatanya setiap harinya selama lima tahun ini ucapan 'orang itu' selalu menjadi mimpi buruk dalam hidupnya.

Dia amat marah hingga kepalanya berdenyut sakit, matanya memerah menahan air mata yang tidak sanggup dia bendung lagi. Semakin jelas bayangan masa lalu yang di miliki oleh keluarganya. Dia, ibunya dan Baekhyun tidak ingin sakit lagi. Tidak, untuk kapan pun. Maka dari itu sebaiknya dia dan Baekhyun pergi dari sini. Akhirnya Ryeowook dengan gusar menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun bangkit. Tak perlu menunggu lama dirinya melangkah dengan mantap hingga suara dari panggung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Shim Ryeowook.. Shim Baekhyun! Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian, acaranya akan segera di mulai!" suara dengan nada perintah itu membuat semua murid bahkan guru yang sudah berkumpul mau tak mau melihat ke arah mereka semua. Senyap seketika di aula itu, di paling ujung adik kelas sibuk memperhatikan kedua putri kembar kagum. Sebagian murid lain tertarik dengan marga yang di sandangnya. Ryeowook mengangkat dagu menantang menatap sang sensei yang membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Adikku tiba-tiba sakit, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya duduk di situ mendengarkan acara hingga selesai kan?"

Belum sempat senseinya menjawab seseorang dengan balutan jas resminya datang di dampingi asisten di belakangnya, kedua putri Kyuhyun tahu betul siapa orang itu. Semua orang di aula kini beralih menatap sosok menawan itu penuh kekaguman. Ryeowook dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menyisihkan diri mereka keluar tanpa di ketahui siapapun.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah sang kakak dengan diam. Ia ingin berbicara tapi saat melirik kakaknya suaranya tidak keluar. Di sekolah Ryeowook memang pendiam sekali, dia berbicara seperlunya saja. Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun, Ryeowook akan berbicara bahkan menanggapi ocehannya. Maka tak jarang di sekolah Ryeowook di anggap sombong karena sikap tidak begitu, dia sosok paling ramah dan perhatian untuk orang lain.

Meski begitu, tidak ada yang berani memusuhinya atau membuat Ryeowook dalam kesulitan. Di samping tidak pernah membuat masalah. Di sisi lain semua murid mengakui kehebatannya dalam pelajaran apapun. Nah, orang yang selalu menganggap Ryeowook sombong karena dia belum mengenal baik dirinya.

 _Duk.._

"Oouch.. sakit," erang Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usapkan keningnya.

Ryeowook berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tenang. Dia memang menghentikan jalannya mendadak membuat si adik terbentur ransel yang dia bawa. "Eonnie.. memangnya kita sudah sampai yah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Ryeowook menggeleng kecil kemudian mengalihkan matanya ke arah langit siang yang tiba-tiba turun hujan. Dia mengernyit heran bukankah pagi tadi musim semi baru saja datang? Belum habis keheranannya, Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja di tarik oleh Baekhyun untuk menepi di depan toko. "Eonnie, kita pulang saja ya." bujuk Baekhyun. "Lihat, seragam kita basah."

Baekhyun lantas mengapit tangan Ryeowook di sampingnya. "Ini sudah jam 4 sore, eomma pasti mencari kita.. ayo eonnie kita pulang."

Ryeowook terdiam di samping Baekhyun. Hatinya masih belum tenang jika harus pulang. Dia tidak ingin pulang dulu. Entah kenapa itu, yang pasti dia ingin menenangkan dirinya dulu yang ada di fikirannya saat ini.

Dia menyisirkan rambut hitam gelombangnya ke belakang sebelum berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Tangan kiri yang tadi rangkul terlepas, membuat dirinya lebih mudah mengambil barang yang ada di tasnya. Gadis berumur sebelas tahun itu mengeluarkan jaket tebal yang selalu di bawanya kemudian memakaikannya pada sang adik.

"Nah, selesai," kata Ryeowook menempatkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun kemudian merapikan rambut si adik yang lepek terkena hujan seperti miliknya sebelum memasangkan penutup hoodie di kepala Baekhyun. "Pulanglah duluan Baek, seperti katamu eomma pasti mencari kita. Tapi eonnie tidak bisa pulang sekarang."

Kini gantian Baekhyun yang belum habis keterkejutannya ketika melihat Ryeowook sudah berjalan menerobos hujan yang semakin besar. Ryeowook sering di beritahu oleh ibunya untuk menjaga Baekhyun, Baekhyun kira mungkin ini saat dirinya menjaga sang kakak.

Akhirnya tanpa memikirkan kekalutan yang ada di fikirannya, Baekhyun berlari mengejar sang kakak yang kini tersenyum melihat sang adik di sampingnya.

"Kita akan memasak di sana,kan? Pasti Irene menyukainya." Baekhyun berceloteh riang besama kakaknya menyusuri jalanan yang masih terbentang panjang di depan, di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras.

' _Maafkan kami, eomma kami tidak akan lama.'_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

-TBC-

Fio note: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.. :D huh #ngusapkeringet, makasih yang sudah menunggu ff abal milik author amatiran seperti saya –bow . thanks juga buat kalian yang berbalas PM dengan saya. Di samping berbalas PM, fio juga lagi ngetik :D itu sama saja ngingetin nih ff cepet update.

BIG THANKS TO:

 _JonginDO,Loeloe07,Cuttiekyu94, .9047,lydiasimatupang2301,Guest, Elferani dan Kaito (Selamat datang)_


	13. Chapter 13

_**4 hari sebelum keberangkatan Changmin**_

"Minnie, kau kesana lagi hari ini?"

Changmin menoleh ke arah suara dengan nada khawatir di sebelah. Heechul, ibunya lantas tersenyum hangat melihat dirinya menggangguk ibunya seperti itu, Shim Changmin mendadak semakin tidak bertenaga.

"Masih ada besok pagi, Siwon pasti akan memberitahumu dimana mereka."

Changmin mengangguk lagi, tapi pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Eomma, Apa aku boleh berfikir seperti itu?" tanyanya, kali ini air matanya tidak bisa di pun ikut menangis, tangisan seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya menderita. Ya, menderita karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Shim Changmin tertawa kecil dan menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Maafkan aku eomma, aku berjanji akan membawa mereka kembali."

Heechul tidak berkata apa-apa namun segera memeluk anaknya. dengan sayang dia menggosok punggung Changmin yang kini menangis di pelukannya. ini pertama kalinya heechul mendengar tangisan pecah Changmin mengenai penyesalan dan ketakutan yang di pendamnya selama lima tahun.

..

Changmin tertidur, di ranjang king size nya dengan Heechul berada di samping anaknya itu. seperti kebiasaan menemani anaknya hingga tertidur sebelum dirinya kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, hampir enam tahun jika di ingat-ingat. Tadi, setelah Changmin berhenti menangis. Heechul menyuruhnya untuk mandi sedang dirinya memasak untuk makan malam mereka berdua. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Changmin segera memasuki kamarnya dan tertidur dengan cepat.

Heechul memandangi anaknya yang terlelap namun guratan kegelisahannya masih nampak pada wajah tampannya itu hanya bisa mendesah berat. Dia lantas menyibak poni yang lumayan panjang di kening anaknya itu sebelum mengecup ringan keningnya. Hah~ Bagaimana jika Heechul tidak membawa Changmin ke apartemennya, entah apa yang terjadi pada anaknya ini. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mempercayakan Kangin yang sering bolak-balik ke luar negeri mengurus cabang perusahaannya yang Heechul tidak begitu memperhatikan terlalu lebih mengingat sang anak tidak berubah sedikitpun namun perkiraannya salah, kejadian ini berawal dari 'malam itu' atau jika di perkirakan menjelang satu bulan pasca kepergian Kyuhyun dan anak-anaknya.

Malam itu, tepatnya lima tahun yang lalu Changmin segera di larikan ke rumah sakit. Dia yang baru keluar dari kediaman keluarga Cho segera melihat Kangin yang tiba-tiba menarik dirinya dan anak dari Leetuk yang kebetulan berada di belakang untuk memasuki mobil.

Heechul kebingungan, tapi ketika melihat Changmin yang tak sadarkan diri dengan bekas luka di pelipis sang anak segera memeluknya di iringi jeritan khasnya setelah melihat luka lain yang mengalir di kaki sang anak. Beruntung dokter segera menanganinya setibanya di rumah sakit.

Mereka bertiga –Kangin, Chansung, dan dia sendiri menunggu dengan raut wajah khawatir. Tak pelak, kejadian ini membuat Heechul semakin menangis yang kemudian di tenangkan oleh Kangin. Kalau saja, tidak ada laki-laki itu entah bagaimana waktu itu dirinya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, pukul 3 dini hari Changmin telah menyelesaikan operasinya. Tapi hingga dua hari berikutnya Changmin belum sadarkan diri, membuat dirinya tak mau sekedar pulang membersihkan diri. Tapi Kangin segera menarik dirinya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu menyisakan Chansung yang kebetulan datang dari rumah.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah, Kangin menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa anaknya membuat Heechul geram ingin sekali menampar wanita itu. Setibanya mereka di rumah, Heechul melihat banyak orang yang keluar dari rumah keluarga Cho yang berada di depannya. Dia yang penasaran segera menghampiri salah satu dari mereka di ikuti Kangin yang kebetulan di belakangnya. Mereka mendapatkan kejutan lagi pagi ini, keluarga Cho benar-benar pindah rumah berarti itu termasuk membawa kedua cucu manis mereka. Bagaimana jika Changmin mendengar ini? Ah, malang sekali hidup anaknya itu.

Sore harinya, Heechul, Kangin maupun Leetuk datang ke Rumah sakit. Mereka berjalan menuju koridor tempat di rawatnya Changmin. Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti ketika pandangannya melihat seorang wanita yang membawa seorang anak di depan ruangan Changmin. Heechul tertegun sejenak kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Wanita itu terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku bilang, sedang apa kau di sini!" tanya Heechul lagi. Ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu wanita ular itu di sini. Ia menatap Boa tajam dan melihat tubuh wanita itu beringsut ketakutan.

"Itu.. a-aku ingin menemui Changmin," jelas Boa dengan ke gugupannya.

Heechul tersenyum remeh sebelum menampar Boa dengan keras. Semua orang terpekik kaget termasuk anak dari Boa, Boa kemudian semakin mundur ke belakang sambil menunduk takut melihat Heechul. "Ck, wanita ular!"

Boa lantas berjengit mendengarnya dan menggeleng cepat. "Aku bukan wanita ular," kilahnya. Heechul lantas berdecih mendengarnya dan menatap Boa semakin garang. "Kau bilang bukan tapi kau menikahi Changmin hanya untuk menyembunyikan bayimu yang nyatanya bukan darah daging anakku!" maki Heechul di iringi tamparan yang mendarat di pipi Boa lagi.

Tiffany menangis dan memanggil ibunya yang kini terisak atas perkataan Heechul. Semuanya benar, apa yang di ucapkan Heechul memang benar. Dia kemudian, semakin terisak mengingat semua apa yang di lakukan dirinya pada Changmin. Berbohong mengenai tiffany dan memanfaatkan ketulusan Changmin untuk menikahinya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera ma-"

"Aboeji! Changmin sudah sadar!" pekik Chansung memotong ucapan Kangin yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar inap Changmin.

Heechul berbalik dan menatap Chansung yang kini sudah masuk lagi ke dalam. Kangin dan Leetuk segera menyusul dan terakhir dirinya yang masih berada di luar. Tanpa menoleh lagi Heechul bergumam. "Jangan harap setelah ini kalian boleh menemui anakku! Menyentuhnya saja kalian tak boleh, aku tak segan untuk melaporkan kalian mengenai penipuan ini," desis Heechul penuh ancaman lalu berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

Setelah ruangan di pindahkan dan dokter telah selesai mengecek kondisi Changmin. Keluarga Shim segera mengelilingi namja tampan itu, tapi Shim Changmin sendiri mengacuhkan semuanya dengan memilih diam. Entah apa yang sedang di fikirannya tapi begitu semuanya memanggil Changmin tak ada satupun sahutan dari Heechul sendiri, mulut anaknya seperti terkunci. Tapi bagaimanapun Heechul bisa melihat pancaran kesedihan dalam mata sang anak. Anaknya kehilangan sinarnya dan Heechul menyadari itu. Maka dari itu, Ibu kandung Changmin ini memberikan intruksi kecil pada yang lain untuk meninggalkan Changmin sendiri.

Hari itu pun seperti berulang-ulang hingga dua minggu terakhir. Setiap Heechul dan yang lainnya mengunjungi Changmin hanya gerakan tubuh yang di tunjukkan anak tunggalnya, makan setelah itu tidur. Kangin kadang geram sendiri namun di urungkan untuk menegur anaknya itu setelah Heechul memberikan peringatan melalui matanya.

Tak apa, Heechul terus berkata seperti itu dalam hatinya. Changmin seperti merenungkan sikapnya selama lima tahun terakhir dan 'malam itu'. Beruntung kakinya telah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hanya saja bengkaknya membuatnya susah berjalan untuk sekedar menuju kamar mandi jika seperti itu Chansung akan selalu sigap membantu sang kakak.

Chansung.. Heechul sekarang sudah tidak marah lagi pada pemuda bongsor itu. Heechul bahkan berterimakasih pada anak Leetuk itu, setidaknya ada yang mau menjaga anaknya 24 jam karena dia menolak untuk meninggalkan Hyungnya. Ya tuhan, memikirkan itu membuat Heechul merasa bersalah telah berprasangka buruk pada Chansung.

.. Tiga minggu berjalan, Dokter mengatakan Changmin boleh meninggalkan Rumah sakit. Tapi, dia menolak beralasan ingin berada di bawah penanganan Rumah sakit saja. Ucapannya kala itu membuat semuanya heran karena itu kalimat pertama dan terpanjang yang di ucapkan Changmin. Entah apa yang di rencanakan anak tunggalnya yang pasti membuat Heechul yang berada tepat di samping ranjang terlihat khawatir.

Dan kekhawatirannya terjadi, tepat ke esokkan harinya. Ketika Heechul datang menjenguk seperti biasanya. Saat melihat anaknya seperti itu dia segera memeluk anaknya, menangis histeris dan memaki suster yang kebetulan berada di situ. Bagaimana tidak, Muka anaknya penuh lebam,pelipisnya berdarah bibirnya telihat sobek. Tidak hanya itu, Heechul yang saat itu memeluk badan Changmin erat bahkan tidak menyadari banyak luka yang berada di tubuh anaknya jika Changmin tidak mengerang kesakitan.

Kejadian itu berlanjut hingga hari berikutnya. Luka pada tubuh anaknya bukannya sembuh tapi terus bertambah. Heechul sendiri sempat bertanya siapa yang melakukan ini pada anaknnya tapi anaknya enggan memberikan jawaban. Hanya senyuman yang di balut kesedihan yang di tampilkannya.

Bersyukur tepat satu bulan, anaknya mau pulang. Tapi dengan permintaannya untuk tinggal bersama Heechul. Dan seperti yang sekarang Heechul lakukan. Memandangi wajah anaknya yang semakin tirus saja menonjolkan lebih ke rahang kerasnya. Dan yang pasti kejadian anaknya yang penuh lebam itu Heechul baru mengetahui yang melakukannya adalah Siwon. Anaknya yang sekarang sedang tidur ini menemui orang tua Kyuhyun tiap harinya hingga enam tahun sekarang tanpa mengeluh,aktifitas itu di lakukannya setiap pagi sebelum bekerja. Dan seperti sore hari ini, kegagalan yang di dapatkan Changmin. Namun tidak seperti pertama kali, Changmin tidak mendapatkan pukulan lagi namun hadiah berupa gagalnya membujuk orang tua Kyuhyun itu.

Kini Heechul dengan penuh hati-hati menuruni ranjang anaknya lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dalam langkahnya, dia berdoa untuk sang anak agar pengorbanan selama hampir enam tahun ini tidak sia-sia.

 _ **3 hari sebelum keberangkatan Changmin**_

Changmin pagi ini seperti biasa mengunjungi orangtua Kyuhyun, tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini. Saat dirinya memasuki rumah itu Kibum Ahjumma menyambutnya dengan hangat. Membuat ia tergagap saat mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Namun saat Changmin di bawa oleh wanita yang melahirkan Kyuhyun ke ruang kerja Siwon, Ayah kandung Kyuhyun memasang raut wajah yang tidak bisa di prediksi sebelumnya.

Antara keengganan menyambut Changmin untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di sana yang itu hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Changmin hanya menuruti dengan gerakan kaku setelah membungkuk hormat pada Siwon. Kibum kemudian duduk tepat di samping Siwon sambil melempar senyum pada Changmin.

Siwon berdeham melihat kelakuan Kibum pasca berita mengejutkan yang di dapatkan pagi hari ini. Bukan, bukan berita menghebohkan yang masih menghangat di kalangan pebisnisnya mengenai Changmin yang mengungkapkan memiliki anak kandung yang mana cucunya sendiri. Tapi, Kibum hamil. Ibu Kyuhyun hamil 2 minggu.

Dan inilah permintaannya, Kibum menyerahkan selembar foto pada Changmin yang tadi di genggamnya. "Jemput anakku Changmin."

Changmin yang saat itu telah mengambil foto itu terkejut bukan main saat mendengar itu. ia mendongak ke arah Siwon dan Kibum bergantian sebelum meremas pinggiran sofa dengan keras. Apa ini salah satu mimpinya? Batinnya berucap sambil melihat foto itu dengan mata bambinya.

"Kami merestuimu Changmin!" pekik Kibum tak sabaran.

Siwon yang duduk di samping istrinya hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat Kibum yang biasanya mengeluarkan aura menakutkan bisa out of caracter seperti ini. Dan beruntung Siwon pernah merasakan yang seperti ini saat Kyuhyun dalam kandungan. Kibum terlalu baik.

"Ahjumma, benarkah seperti itu?" tanya Changmin agak ragu. Mata bambinya sekali lagi mengedarkan pada pasangan Cho itu dengan teliti terutama Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk cepat lalu tersenyum hangat. "Bawa Kyuhyun kembali ke korea."

Namja bermarga Shim itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menangis dalam diam. Air matanya keluar tanpa di perintah olehnya, seolah ini benar-benar mimpi yang sengaja di buat oleh imajinasinya. Tapi tidak, ini nyata. Ucapan Kibum nyata. tapi kenapa? Dia perlu mendengar penjelasan karena berita mengejutkan ini.

"Apa kami begitu menyakitimu selama ini Changmin-ah, maafkan kami." Isak Kibum dalam pelukan Siwon.

Changmin menggeleng. Tidak, dia yang harusnya minta maaf karena kesalahannya lebih besar. "Tidak, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf. Maafkan aku Ahjussie, Ahjumma." ucap ia tulus.

Sekali lagi Siwon berdeham sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kibum yang masih terisak. ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin yang sedang mengusap air matanya. "Jika kau bisa menemukan mereka hanya dengan selembar foto itu dan meyakinkan Ryeowook untuk pulang aku benar-benar akan membawa Kyuhyun untukmu menuju altar." Ucap Siwon akhirnya. Kata-kata itulah yang di buat Kibum untuk dirinya. Ya, Kibum meminta untuk memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda di depannya ini. istrinya berkata Kyuhyun dan Changmin berhak bahagia dan cucu-cucunya berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang Ayah.

Changmin menangis lebih parah tapi masih tanpa suara. Dirinya kemudian memeluk Siwon saat akan pulang dengan masih tersisa air mata pada pipinya. Dan hari itu adalah hari dimana Changmin keluar dari pintu rumah keluarga Cho dengan senyuman mengembang di bibir tipisnya sambil mengangkat tinggi selembar foto itu. Membuat pekerja yang berada di sekitar rumah tuannya tersenyum penuh haru.

 _ **Dua hari menjelang keberangkatan Changmin**_

Perubahan Changmin dari kemarin hingga saat ini membuat sebagian karyawannya heran. Moodnya yang ceria benar-benar berbeda membuat para bawahannya yang tiap kali bertemu dengannya menyambut salamanya penuh tanda tanya. Karena selama hampir mengenai desas-desus perceraiannya dengan BoA, Changmin seperti menutup diri. Apalagi mereka tau melalui berita yang beredar jika istrinya itu menipu Changmin. Ya, berita itu seakan makanan hangat untuk di ketahui bawahannya. Apalagi, di tambah baru-baru ini dalam suatu artikel jika CEO muda itu mengeluarkan statement jika dirinya memiliki anak kandungnya sendiri.

Itu cukup membuat perusahaannya ribut karena tak henti-hentinya para pencari berita berusaha mencari tau lebih lanjut dengan selalu mengunjungi sajangnimnya itu. Tapi, namja itu selalu tidak berucap apa-apa seperti saat berita mengenai BoA yang menipunya. Ini jelas membuat para wartawan yang haus berita itu seakan mengejeknya dengan melemparkan berita yang mana sajangnim yang tampan itu hanya berbohong.

Tapi bawahannya tahu jika Shim Changmin tidak pernah berbohong. Mungkin ada alasan tersendiri untuk dirinya menunjukkan suatu kejutan yang mana akan membungkam mulut para pencari berita itu.

"Kita akan ke jepang besok, Yifan!" pekik Changmin saat Yifan atau Kris yang masuk ke ruangan kerja milik Changmin.

"Bukankah itu seharusnya di lakukan oleh saya, kenapa sajangnim mendadak ingin ikut?" tanya Pria blasteran itu.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan segalanya untukku."

Yifan akhirnya mengangguk dan melesat keluar saat Changmin bersiap dengan setumpuk berkas di depannya.

 **Hari-hari yang di tunggu Changmin akhirnya tiba**

Setibanya mereka di bandara Narita yang jelas-jelas ramai. Mereka berdua segera melesat ke Hotel dimana di siapkan Yifan untuk mereka di bantu oleh Jongin yang kebetulan adalah asisten Kangin yang berada di Negeri Changmin dengan penuh percaya diri melangkah. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang ke arah langit. Harapannya bertemu dengan mereka adalah hadiah terbesarnya sekarang.

Jika kalian tahu, Shim Changmin tidak menyewa detektif manapun untuk mencari mereka di jepang. Dia berfikir lebih baik mencarinya dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Berbeda dengan yang dulu dia lakukan namun 'gagal' dia akan berusaha menemukan kedua putrinya. Dia percaya takdir akan mempertemukan mereka di Negeri ini.

Mungkin dia sangat percaya diri sekali, tapi Changmin benar-benar telah mengetahui sekolah anaknya. yang entah kebetulan atau tidak adalah tempat yang akan di kunjungi Yifan setiap tahunnya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk esok hari, kris!" ujarnya tenang.

TABU

Jung Jiyeol melangkah lebar-lebar sambil menutupi rambut lurusnya dengan kedua tangan karena hujan. Dia adalah anak pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang pagi tadi memanggil kakak kembarnya untuk bergegas berangkat. Sekarang dia sedang berlari ke arah gerbang dimana terdapat mobil sang ayah datang.

Tapi lihatlah, sepasang mata yang di turunkan Jaejoong padanya tidak memancarkan keceriaan seperti biasanya. Yunho yang melihat anak tercintanya datang dengan berlari di bawah guyuran hujan segera melesat keluar. Saking paniknya, laki-laki bermata musang itu melupakan payung yang harus di bawanya.

Jaejoong yang masih di mobil terkekeh geli sebelum menyusul anak dan suami tercinta sambil membawa payung yang telah di buka. Segera saja memayungi keduanya dengan payung yang ia pegang. Yunho tersenyum sebelum merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong agar lebih mendekat padanya.

Jiyeol yang barusan membenamkan wajahnya pada sang ayah segera menoleh kepada ibunya yang saat ini tersenyum. "Mommy.." panggilnya.

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar suara anaknya. "Ada apa sayang?"

"Tidak ada."

Alis Yunho terangkat. "Apanya yang tidak ada?"

Belum sempat anaknya menjawab, seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Perhatian keluarga Jung langsung tertuju pada laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho dengan kening berkerut.

Jaejoong bisa melihat laki-laki itu gelisah dari tatapan matanya yang menghindar jika Yunho melihatnya, dia yang pengertian segera menengok ke belakang dimana terbentang koridor yang melindungi mereka dari terpaaan hujan yang semakin besar. "Yunnie, lebih baik kita pindah ke belakang saja."

Yunho mengangguk lalu mengikuti Jaejoong yang menepi kebelakang sambil meletakan payung yang di bawanya. Jung yunho yang melihat kursi bercat putih di sana segera menurunkan Jiyeol yang entah kenapa menurut dengan cepat. Lalu dia segera memandang laki-laki yang kini tepat di hadapannya. Sementara laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja membungkuk dalam di hadapannya.

"Ap-a mereka tidak bersama anda sekarang?" cicit lelaki itu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan kemudian ke arah laki-laki yang di ketahui mereka sebagai wali kelas kedua anak Kyuhyun. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang di ucapkan laki-laki itu. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Mereka tidak ada di sekolah ..." ucapnya masih dengan posisi membungkuk. Menahan ketakutan bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Tuan Jung. " s-ejak mereka keluar aula," lanjutnya.

"Jelaskan pada kami, Bagaimana mungkin mereka... astaga," Yunho mengeram. Menahan emosi yang ingin meledak kapan saja. Dia memijit pelipisnya pelan sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Jika saja dia tak mengingat ada Jaejoong dan sang anak di sampingnya.

"Yunnie," Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho berusaha menenangkan walaupun dirinya juga merasakan kegetiran. Ucapan laki-laki ini membuatnya takut dan marah sama seperti seperti suaminya, tapi dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain memikirkan Kyuhyun yang berada di rumah.

"Saat acara akan di mulai, mereka beranjak dari aula. Ketika salah satu Sensei memerintahkan mereka untuk duduk kembali, salah satu dari mereka mengatakan jika adiknya sakit lalu setelahnya kami tidak melihat mereka lagi. Kami kira mereka berada di ruang kesehatan."

"Lalu anda mau bilang baru mengeceknya setelah acara itu selesai begitu?" tanya Jaejoong sengit, dia akhirnya bisa berkata juga.

"Maafkan saya Nyonya."

"Oh Tuhan, jadi itu benar?" Jaejoong mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya mendengar hal itu. Lagi-lagi ucapan wali kelas kedua anak kembar Kyuhyun membuatnya terkejut, marah dan frustasi. "Sepenting apa acara itu, hingga tidak ada salah satu dari kalian untuk sekedar melihat keadaan anak-anakku!"

"Maafkan saya Nyonya, kami kedatangan tamu penting sekolah tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Itu membuat kami begitu sibuk." ucap laki-laki tersebut dengan suara bergetar karena kesalahannya.

"Alasan!" pekik Jaejoong hampir menangis. Di hindarinya mata laki-laki yang kini telah menegakkan badannya atas perintah suaminya. "Bagaimana jika mereka tidak– Ya tuhan, telpon polisi sekarang yunnie!"

"Boo, tenanglah. Sebaikya kau duduk lalu telfon Kyuhyun apakah mereka sudah berada di rumah atau belum."

Jaejoong menghela nafas keras sebelum menuruti perkataan suaminya. Duduk di sebelah Jiyeol yang terdiam cukup lama melihat orangtuanya di dera kegelisahan. Jaejoong lantas memeluknya erat bersyukur atas tindakan anaknya yang mana seperti mengetahui keadaan orangtuanya sekarang.

Dua orang laki-laki dewasa di sana yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, terlebih lagi Yunho. Dirinya seperti melakukan perang batin sekarang. Panik, frustasi dan perasaan sakit seorang ayah jika melihat anaknya menghilang. Ingin sekali dia menghajar wali kelas 'anak-anak' atau lebih bisa di katakan wali kelas dua keponakan kecilnya itu tapi dia harus bersikap tenang di hadapan istrinya ini.

Sadar akan keadaan istrinya yang melupakan ucapannya tadi, yunho segera mengambil i-phone dalam sakunya. Mencari nama Kyuhyun sebelum melakukan panggilan. Mata musangnya kini beralih ke arah laki-laki tersebut masih terdiam ketakutan.

Fikiran Jaejoong yang melayang kemana-mana tersentak saat mendengar bunyi tunggu telpon. Mata doe nya jatuh ke arah Yunho yang mendekatkan i-phone itu di dekat telinga. Segera saja, Jaejoong menarik kecil jas yang yunho kenakan. sedangkan Yunho yang tahu maksud istrinya segera memberikan i-phonenya, saat ini Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat telfonnya.

"..."

" _Yeoboseo,Kyu.. Apa wookie dan baekhyun sudah pulang?"_

"..."

Mendengar jawaban itu Jaejoong berhenti berbicara. Mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Yunho sambil menggeleng. "Tidak ada yunnie," kata Jaejoong tak sadar mengibaskan tangan yang terdapat i-phonenya ke depan. "Mereka tidak ada di rumah!" teriak Jaejoong pada laki-laki yang berada di depan suaminya.

Jiyeol yang mendengar suara tinggi ibunya semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Jaejoong. Hebatnya membuat Ibu cantik itu terdiam tanpa sadar tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk ringan punggung Jiyeolnya.

" _Oke, kalau begitu tunggu saja di situ saja. Please, jangan khawatir aku akan menemukannya."_ kata Jaejoong to the point.

"..."

"Tidak ada,kyu" ucap Jaejoong suaranya bergetar menahan tangis tapi seketika lengan kuat Yunho berada di belakang punggungnya, seperti menguatkan dirinya hingga Jaejoong segera berucap lagi.

" _Kau dengar aku kan kyu, aku akan membawa mereka kembali. Jadi kau jangan kemana-mana,oke!"_

Hening.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon ucapannya membuat dadanya di rundung salah takut-takut Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari rumahnya sekarang untuk mencari kedua buah hatinya itu. Jung Jaejoong yang semakin tak sabaran segera memanggil Kyuhyun berulang kali.

" _Kyu!"_ panggil Jaejoong keras.

"..."

Doe eyesnya semakin membulat mendengar ucapan itu, tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir plumnya.

" _Apa? Mereka bi– "_

Setidaknya belum hingga dia berkata ketus sebelum telponnya di akhiri.

" _Baiklah, aku tutup telfonnya!"_

Saat Jaejoong berdiri sambil menggendong Jiyeol, dia benar-benar akan berteriak histeris memaki bahkan jika boleh ingin menjambak rambut laki-laki wali kelas kedua putri si evil jika saja suara yang jelas di kenalnya memanggil namanya.

"Jaejoong Noona."

"Changmin?!" seru Yunho dan Jaejoong kompak. Bahkan membuat laki-laki yang berada di belakang Changmin yang mana Yifan dan wali kelas ponakannya mengernyit heran.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menunjuk Changmin dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau! Kau orang penting itu?! Astaga.. Bagus sekali, anak kami hilang karena sekolah ini kedatangan orang seperti ini?"

Changmin hanya menatap heran Jaejoong dan ucapan cepatnya. Dia aslinya akan pulang karena tidak menemukan kedua buah hatinya di sini jika saja tidak melihat pasangan itu berada di samping gerbang sekolah. Changmin yang tahu kebiasaan Jaejoong yang selalu membuat mood orang lain tidak baik saat bersuara hanya diam. Hingga, Yifan angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku menyela, tapi kenapa sajangnim di sangkut pautkan mengenai anak anda yang hilang?"

Jaejoong kesal sangat kesal kini tangannya gatal untuk tidak menyentuh pipi Changmin. Akhirnya dia tahu penyebab keponakan pintarnya kabur. Mata doenya benar-benar keluar saat ini. dadanya seperti di remas sakit sekali. Pasti Ryeowook dan Baekhyun menghindari Ayahnya.

Isakan pilu Jaejoong yang di latari hujan sore hari ini membuat semua orang yang melihatnya penuh merasa bersalah. Yunho yang tidak mau menyela ucapan istrinya hanya membawanya ke dalam dadanya. "Itu semua karenamu Changmin-ah, anak kami hilang. Ibunya pasti menangis saat ini!" keluhnya di samping isakan tapi masih jelas terdengar.

"Aku akan mencarinya kalau begitu."

Ucapan Changmin membuat semua orang di sana terkejut bahkan saat itu Changmin yang biasanya teliti tiap mendengar ucapan orang tampak tidak peduli padahal jaejoong mengatakan 'Ibunya' dia dengan cepat mengucapkan itu. Sedangkan wali kelas yang masih berdiri di situ berfikir Changmin orang yang sangat baik sekali padahal dia tidak mengetahui wajah anak dari pasangan Jung ini. Wali kelas yang merasa satu-satu yang bersalah disini mengajukan untuk mencarinya juga. Tapi dengan tegas Shim Changmin menolaknya bahkan membiarkan wali kelas itu pulang.

Kini berakhir dengan Changmin, Yifan dan keluarga kecil Jung Yunho yang masih di situ. perdebatan alot antara Jaejoong yang menolak Changmin membantu menemukan ponakannya. Tapi Yunho mengatakan tidak apa-apa, Yunho seperti membiarkan Changmin menemukan anak-anaknya.

"Tapi, biarkan kami melihat wajah putri anda Yunho-ssi," ujar Yifan saat Yunho beserta keluarganya sudah memasuki mobilnya.

"Putri kami seperti magnet Changmin, bahkan tanpa melihat ke dalam matanya kau bisa mengetahuinya. Ikatan batin tidak pernah salah."

Kata terakhir yang yunho ucapkan sebelum menutup jendela kacanya dan melesatkan mobilnya membelah hujan yang semakin deras. Changmin yang saat itu sedang kacau karena tak menemukan anaknya di sekolah ini hanya mengangguk saja. Kini dia menghela nafas sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mungkin sekarang menolong mencari anak Yunho tak masalah sebelum esoknya dia mencari anaknya lagi.

Dia menghela nafas lagi sambil memandangi ke arah ke depan. Mungkin dirinya salah jika Siwon langsung memberikan kemudahan untuk menemukan anaknya. yang pasti dirinya beruntung kata kuncinya adalah Jepang. Dia tak peduli betapa luasnya Negara ini dan berapa banyak jiwa orang disini. Dirinya pasti menemukan permatanya.

"Kita akan mencari dimana, hyung?"

"Jalankan saja mobilnya, kris."tukas Changmin sambil memijit pelipisnya kasar Ya ada baiknya dia membantu menemukan anak pasangan Yunjae dulu.

TABU

Cho Kyuhyun termenung memandangi selembar foto yang dia temukan di kasur anaknya Ryeowook. Pagi tadi dia memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun terus-menerus hingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat ke restoran miliknya dan Jaejoong –Istri dari sepupunya. jadi, seharian ini Kyuhyun berada di rumah dengan menyibukan dirinya –membersihkan rumah yang nyatanya selalu bersih karena eommanya menyiapkan seorang pekerja yang selalu datang pukul 9 pagi– dan kini berakhir dalam kamar sang anak kembarnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal selembar foto yang Kyuhyun temukan tadi adalah foto dirinya dan Changmin yang dia temukan di bawah bantal Ryeowook. Tidak tahu dia dapatkan dari mana yang pasti foto itu adalah foto semasa Senior high school sebelum acara kelulusan di sekolahnya. Ya sebelum kejadian itu.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, merasakan dadanya sesak. Dulu pertama kalinya mereka ke jepang tepatnya lima tahun lalu. Dia membawa anak-anaknya ke rumah Yunho –sepupunya yang menetap di jepang– Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja selalu memperhatikan Ryeowook yang memandang ingin saat melihat sepupunya itu menggendong anaknya penuh kasih sayang atau pernah juga dia mendapati Ryeowook kecil yang memandangi foto jaejoong dengan perut membesar sedang yunho berada di itulah alasan Ryeowook menyimpan foto ini sekarang, anaknya ingin selalu melihat kebersamaan mereka walaupun pada selembar foto.

Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun bersyukur sangat bersyukur. Ryeowook tumbuh menjadi gadis belia yang manis begitu juga Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya khawatir walaupun saat kecil mereka mendapat goncangan. Ya, mengenai penolakan ayahnya.

Dadanya yang mulainya sesak kini perlahan menghilang di isi denan kehangatan yang perlahan datang, dia sudah tidak mau memikirkan laki-laki itu lagi. Biarlah masa lalunya menghilang terhempas angin segar masa sekarang. Kebahagiaan anak-anaknya sekarang sangat penting. Dan lagi pula sepertinya Kyuhyun yakin sudah melupakan Changmin laki-laki yang sudah membawa hatinya itu pergi. Dia mendengus membenarkan fikirannya, hatinya kosong yang jelas-jelas di curi tanpa tersisa.

Kini dia beranjak dari kamar sebelum meletakan foto itu ke tempat asalnya. Belum terlalu jauh dia melangkah dering kecil terdengar melalui i-phonenya. Kyuhyun merogoh ponsel yang berada di saku celananya dan memandangi layar yang menampilkan pesan dari nomor yang tidak di ketahuinya.

Ia menggeser layar tersebut untuk membaca isi pesannya.

' _Eomma, kami baik-baik saja. Jangan mencari kami. Aku menyayangimu.'_

– _Baekhyun._

Dia semakin mengernyitkan dahinya dalam. Baekhyun? Anaknya mengirimi pesan dengan ponsel siapa? Jika kalian tahu kedua anaknya itu tidak pernah Kyuhyun beri ponsel atau merengek meminta ponsel namun seringkali dia meminjam ponselnya untuk sekedar menghubungi teman-temannya. Mungkinkah pesan itu hanya lelucon? Tapi tidak, tidak mungkin karena yang tahu nomornya selain kedua anak kembarnya dan orang tua hanya jaejoong dan yunho saja yang tahu. Bahkan Junsu, Yoochun maupun Chansung tidak pernah mengetahui nomornya karena dia mengganti nomor sejak pindah ke jepang atas usul kedua orangtuanya.

Lalu siapa? Benarkah ini Baekhyun? Jika benar kemana anak-anaknya itu sekarang? Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun yang tak boleh mencarinya? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Belum lama fikirannya melayang penuh pertanyaan i-phone canggihnya berdering, bukan dering kecil yang seperti tadi namun lagu yang panjang suara dirinya dan kedua anaknya bernyanyi bersama yang dia rekam dan di jadikan dering telfon. Di layar muncul nama Yunho sepupunya yang menelfon.

"Yeoboseo," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sekilas pendengarannya menangkap suara berisik di seberang sana sebelum Jaejoong yang segera berbicara. "Yeoboseo,Kyu.. Apa wookie dan baekhyun sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, mereka belum pulang."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendengar suara berisik seperti handphone yang di kibaskan tapi sayup-sayup Kyuhyun mendengar suara tinggi Jaejoong berbicara dengan orang lain dengan bahasa jepangnya yang lancar.

"Oke, kalau begitu tunggu saja di situ saja. Please, jangan khawatir aku akan menemukannya." ujarnya setelah jeda lama.

"Mereka tidak ada di sekolah dan tidak ada bersamamu sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang yang sejujurnya saja membuat dirinya keheranan karena berbeda dengan pembawaannya selama ini. Ingatkan saat Kyuhyun mencari Ryeowook yang berada di pantai bersama Appanya. Apa mungkin karena pesan itu sebelumnya? Entahlah dirinya tapi percaya mereka baik-baik saja, firasat seorang ibu.

Sedang Jaejoong di sana berbicara dengan nada takut yang hampir seperti tangisan, Kyuhyun hampir tergelak mendengarnya namun terlepas dari itu Kyuhyun senang istri sepupunya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya juga kedua anaknya. Jaejoong menyayangi anak-anaknya seperti anaknya sendiri bahkan membiarkan semua rekan kerja Yunho mengetahui itu sebagai kebenaran.

"Kau dengar aku kan kyu, aku akan membawa mereka kembali. Jadi kau jangan kemana-mana,oke!" ucap jaejoong dengan suara lembutnya lagi kini lebih tenang karena dirinya mendengar suara Yunho yang menenangkan wanita penyuka gajah itu.

Kyuhyun belum menjawab tapi fikirannya jatuh pada pesan yang di kirim anaknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebagaimana dalam pesan tersebut anak-anaknya tidak memungkinkan untuk pulang hari ini. Dia sempat merengut tidak suka saat berfikir seperti itu tapi hatinya seolah mengatakan bahwa ada baiknya mereka menenangkan diri di tempat yang mereka datangi.

Kenapa dirinya bisa berprasangka seperti itu karena dialah sosok Ibu, pasti terjadi sesuatu di sekolahnya sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk pergi. Yang pasti, dirinya bersyukur mereka bersama-sama terlebih Baekhyun mengatakan mereka dalam keadaan baik. Mungkin saat ini cukup membuat lebih dari tenang.

"Kyu!" Jaejoong memanggil lagi.

"Jae, kalian tidak perlu mencari mereka." putus Kyuhyun dengan jeda cukup lama.

"Apa? Mereka bi– "

"Aku akan menjelaskan saat kalian pulang."

Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Jaejoong cepat dan mendengar wanita itu menghela nafas sambil berdecak keras di ujung sana. "Baiklah, aku tutup telfonnya!"

Setelah Jaejoong menutup telfonnya dengan cepat, Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap foto anak-anaknya di dinding sambil meremas i-phonenya.

" _eomma harap setelah itu kalian pulang"_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

TABU

BAEKHYUN POV

"Ini Irene.. arigatou," ucapku.

Wanita yang bernama Irene terkekeh kecil sambil menerima smartphone yang aku ulurkan. "Jadi baru memberitahu Okaasanmu?" tanya Irene padaku yang ku jawab dengan senyuman.

"Anak nakal." dia terkekeh lagi sambil berjalan mengitari meja makan seperti menghitung jumlah piring dan sendok yang di butuhkan.

Aku berjalan mengikutinya membawa dua gelas yang segera ku letakan di meja. "jangan bilang pada kakakku," pintaku.

Dia berbalik memandangku sebelum mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya kenapa.

"Pokoknya jangan bilang," pintaku lagi.

Dia menggangguk sambil membuat gerakan mengunci mulutnya dan aku tertawa. Irene sebenarnya adalah wanita yang seumuran dengan eomma. Tapi tidak seperti kebanyakan orang jepang, Irene tidak menyukai panggilan dengan embel-embel di namanya. Maka dari itu wanita berdarah Jepang-Amerika ini lebih nyaman di panggil Irene.

Sekedar informasi, Irene bukan pemilik panti asuhan ini. Dia dan teman-temannya hanya ikut membantu membesarkan anak-anak yang di titipkan atau 'di buang' oleh orangtuanya. Panti Asuhan ini di miliki oleh Jung Yunho sepupu eomma. Dulu satu setengah tahun sekali kami di ajak Jaejoong eomma untuk mengunjungi tempat ini tapi dua tahun belakangan ini kami tidak pernah di ajaknya lagi karena kami sibuk dengan sekolah dan les privat.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi Nona Jung?" celetuk Irene saat melihat kakakku tiba dengan piyama yang lumayan besar pada badannya.

Ryeowook di depan tersenyum kecut dan meringis di saat bersamaan. Aku yang menyadari juga hanya mampu terkekeh kecil.

"Nah, karena makanan sudah siap bagaimana jika Nona Jung memanggil yang lain?"

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook meringis memandangiku yang semakin terkekeh dan Irene yang kebingungan sebelum kakakku mengangguk sambil beranjak memanggil yang lain. "Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku ?" tanyanya.

Aku menoleh sambil mengambil tempat duduk tinggi yang ada di belakang. "Sebenarnya kami tidak suka di panggil seperti itu."

"Tapi kalian anak Tn. Jung, aku kira lebih baik memanggilnya seperti itu."

Aku tersenyum memaklumi mendengar jawabannya, tapi aku kira banyak kesalahpahaman di sini mengenai marga kami. Aku dan kakakku sebenarnya telah lama mengganti marga kami menjadi Shim. Sejak kapan? Tentu saja sejak Heechul halmonie membujuk eomma kami untuk menggantinya lima tahun yang lalu. Malam itu, ya.. malam penolakan appa pada kami.

 _Ingat nama kalian sekarang Shim Ryeowook dan Shim Baekhyun, jangan lupakan itu._ aku ingat itulah kalimat yang sering eomma ucapkan setibanya kami di jepang. Lambat laun kami akhirnya terbiasa dengan marga milik appa, walaupun kadang masih sulit di terima Ryeowook kakakku.

Untuk marga jung sendiri, mereka yang tidak tahu selalu menyalah artikan bahwa aku dan wookie eonnie adalah anak dari keluarga jung. Ini berawal ketika kami selalu datang di setiap acara jamuan yang mengundang mereka berdua. Masih ingat dalam acara tersebut aku dan Ryeowook di perkenalkan sebagai anak mereka.

Tidak heran, kami selalu di panggil Jung. Tapi tentu saja tidak saat kami di sekolah para sensei dan teman-temannya mengetahui marga kami Shim, walaupun begitu tetap saja mereka beranggapan kami anak dari Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah eommanya hanya menanggapi itu dengan kekehan kecil dan senyuman tulusnya. Apa jadinya jika appa kami mendengar hal ini? Haah.. aku menghela nafas ringan. Apakah appa akan memberikan tanggapan sama seperti eomma jika mendengarnya? atau memekik histeris tidak terima?

Haah... lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas. Melihat Appa ada di jepang, Aku yakin pasti Appa mencari kami tidak mungkin dia jauh-jauh ke jepang hanya untuk mengunjungi sekolah yang di donaturi olehnya.

"...atau mungkin saja tidak?" Aku sadar telah bergumam kecil.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Irene.

"Tidak, mungkin kau salah dengar." kilahku.

Irene terdiam sebelum melepaskan pandangannya padaku beralih menatap tiga orang perempuan dewasa yang kini memasuki ruang makan dengan membawa batita dalam gendongannya atau beberapa anak kecil berbeda gender yang kini berlari memutari meja makan lalu yang terakhir masuk adalah kakakku yang mengandeng bocah perempuan yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Ayo, duduk semuanya." Suara Irene cukup membuat mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing. Irene kemudian memimpin doa setelahnya mereka dengan tenang memakan makanan yang ada di depannya.

Aku melirik ke Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingku, meneliti raut wajahnya yang lembut saat menyuapi bocah perempuan yang di bawanya tadi. Kakakku tampak manis sekali seperti eomma. Matanya cerah dan senyumannya hangat jika berada di sekitar orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

"Kenapa tidak di makan?" tanya Irene, menyadarkanku lagi.

Aku segera menyuapkan satu makanan ke dalam mulut tapi mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap Ryeowook. Ada yang aneh dengannya sekilas memang baik-baik saja, tapi tidak dengan aku sendiri. Dengan jelas aku melihat pelipis Ryeowook sedikit basah ketika dia menggosokkan tangannya ke bagian mata.

Ryeowook menyadari saat aku melihatnya hingga menatap balik ke arahku. tidak terkejut bahwa aku mengetahui dia menangis, kakakku hanya memandangku sambil meringis sedih.

"Baekhyunie, inilah arti tabu yang sebenarnya." ucap Ryeowook lirih kemudian memandang ke depan.

Aku ikut memandang apa yang di lihat kakakku di depan. Anak-anak yang bahkan telah merasakan kepedihan di umurnya yang begitu belia. Beruntung kami yang masih merasakan kehangatan tangan Eomma walaupun tanpa Appa setidaknya aku dan Ryeowook masih bisa mengetahui siapa Appa.

"Apa sekarang kau merindukan Appa?"

Ryeowook mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, aku menoleh padanya dan menatap dengan senyum pedih. Tanpa menjawab lagi aku hanya mengangguk kemudian menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Aku pun sama," Ryeowook sedikit berdehem kecil tanpa menoleh lagi padaku yang jelas mendengar ungkapan itu. aku tidak bisa lagi menahan tubuhku yang semakin bergetar menahan tangis. Itu adalah ungkapan Ryeowook yang ingin ku dengar selama ini. Sebenarnya aku hanya tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali dia berkata seperti itu tapi yang ini sedikit membuat tenang. Paling tidak itulah ucapan paling jujur yang di katakan kakakku ini.

BAEKHYUN POV END

TABU

Wu Yifan atau yang biasa di panggil Kris mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kaca mobil penumpang sebelum melambaikan tangannya ke arah kaca tersebut. Kris pemuda berdarah Kanada-China ini lantas membuat gerakan menyilang pada kedua tangannya pada kaca hitam di depannya.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada," ucap Pria tinggi seraya membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera turun. Yifan hanya mengangguk lalu memandangi lagi daerah sekitar itu dengan matanya yang tajam.

Kris tiba-tiba mendengus lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada kap mobil. "Ini semua gara-gara hyung!" teriaknya frustasi.

Pria tinggi yang bernama Changmin hanya terkekeh geli melihat wajah sekertarisnya. "Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja mobil dan daerah sini."

Pria bule keturunan kanada-china itu hanya menaikkan alisnya ke atas melihat atasannya seolah baik-baik saja. Suasana 'sajangnimnya' berubah ketika berada di jepang. Padahal saat ini mereka entah kenapa tersesat belum lagi mobil yang mogok. Dirinya jadi terheran-heran, kenapa masih ada jalanan sepi di daerah yang sudah maju di negara ini.

"Kalau saja hyung tidak menawarkan diri untuk mencari anak dari pasangan suami istri tadi kita tidak akan tersesat lalu... aishh.."

Belum sempat Kris melanjutkan ucapannya Changmin segera memukul kepala sekertarisnya itu yang kini mengaduh kesakitan. "Jadi kau juga terpaksa ikut begitu mencari anak-anakku?"

"Tidak, tapi untuk menambah daftar anak lagi sepertinya terpaksa."ujar Kris sambil melirik sang atasan yang memasang wajah menakutkan. "Ayolah, hyung. Mencari anak-anakmu saja kita belum ketemu kenapa hyung repot-repot mencari anak mereka yang tahu bagaimana mukanya saja tidak?"

Changmin nyaris saja memukul kepala sekertarisnya kalau saja Kris tidak beringsut menjauh darinya. "Kau mengatakan seolah anak-anakku hilang seperti anaknya!" serunya cepat, nadanya naik satu oktaf.

Kris hanya menghela nafas berat, bodohnya dirinya berkata seperti itu. Mood lelaki di depannya bisa saja berubah jika menyangkut anak-anaknya seperti hampir enam tahun ini belakangan ini. "Maafkan aku sajangnim,aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Kris membungkuk dalam memohon maaf atas kesalahannya menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Tidak apa, kau mungkin tidak mempercayai ucapanku ketika aku bilang memiliki anak-anak lain selain tiffany," ucap Changmin.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat setelah ucapan itu. Kris masih berdiri kaku di seberang Changmin yang sejak tadi hanya memandang ke arah depan tanpa menatap ke arahnya.

"Hyung, a –ku"

"Sebaiknya kita cari penginapan malam ini, kita tidak perlu meminta bantuan Jongin asisten Appa yang tadi pagi membantu kita." Changmin kemudian menjejakkan kakinya ke depan dan tanpa bicara lagi Kris mengikuti di belakangnya.

TABU

Haus.

Itulah yang di rasakan Ryeowook saat ini. tapi, untuk sekedar bangun saja badannya malas sekali. Namun di satu sisi, tenggorokkannya kering membuatnya susah kembali tidur. Dengan enggan, dia beranjak bangun. Di liriknya jam kecil berbentuk beruang pada lemari kecil di sampingnya sebelum dirinya benar-benar menapak pada lantai marmer yang dingin di bawah kakinya.

Pukul 11 malam yang mana seluruh penghuni panti telah terelap karena jam 9 adalah waktu wajib untuk mereka tertidur. Kini mata bulatnya beralih ke pintu di depannya, mengingat dirinya hanya tidur dengan Baekhyun tanpa penghuni panti lain dia bisa berjalan dengan leluasa tanpa takut mengganggu yang lain kecuali si bungsu.

Ryeowook menggeser pintunya ke samping sebelum mengeluarkan kakinya keluar, kepalanya menyembul keluar dan menoleh kanan-kiri takut di pergoki pengasuh yang lain. Ingatkan dirinya karena pukul 11 malam adalah larangan untuk penghuni panti yang masih keluyuran.

Anak sulung Kyuhyun ini terus berjalan hingga menemukan tangga yang menghubungkan dia untuk ke ruang tengah. Hatinya semakin berbunga-bunga kala melihat dispenser berada tepat di sana. Dengan langkah lebar, ryeowook mengambil gelas yang berada di samping dan mengisi gelas tersebut dengan air.

Satu tegukan,dua tegukan hingga beberapa kali dia meminum air dalam gelas itu tanpa sisa. Setelah puas, dia letakan kembali gelasnya dan beranjak dari ruang tengah. Baru saja dia melangkah ryeowook di kejutkan oleh suara yang melengking.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

Suara serak dengan aksen jepang itu membuat Ryeowook berjengit lantas menoleh ke belakang. "Aku hanya minum," Remaja tanggung ini menunjuk gelas yang berada di samping dispenser.

Seulgi yang berada di situ terbelalak kaget melihat anak itu berani menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa ekspresi. "Apa kau tidak tahu jam berapa kalian harus tidur? Atau perlu aku ajari?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Haruskah aku menyebutkannya?" ucapnya dengan nada ringan.

"Astaga, kau ini!" seru Seulgi hendak berjalan ke arah remaja yang di kiranya adalah salah satu dari anak panti asuhan yang kurang ajar sebelum suara wanita yang di ketahui Ryeowook adalah Irene masuk.

"Kau tidak boleh memakinya seperti itu padanya, dia itu..."

Shim Ryeowook langsung mengisyaratkan Irene untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapan itu dengan gelengan. Ia merasa lebih baik tidak mengatakan siapa dirinya pada wanita itu lagi pula dirinya sudah lelah dan kantuk mulai menyerangnya lagi.

"Aku akan ke kamar."

Seulgi mendengus dan mengusir Ryeowook dengan gerakan tangan, di sampingnya Irene merutuki wanita muda ini yang bersikap seperti itu pada Ryeowook jika saja dia tahu yang sebenarnya entah apa yang akan terjadi pada wajahnya itu.

"Ah,maafkan saya. Ayo cepat masuk."

Irene nyaris muntah mendengar suara centil Seulgi saat mempersilahkan tamu itu memasuki ruang yang baru saja menaiki anak tangga dasar menoleh lagi ketika mendengar suara Seulgi yang meminta seseorang memasuki ruangan tengah tersebut.

Tanpa mengurangi rasa penasarannya, Ryeowook menunggu hingga muncul dua sosok tingg bergender laki-laki memasuki ruangan tersebut. walaupun sekarang dia tidak mengenakan kaca matanya namun dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok yang berdiri di sana.

Deg!

Ryeowook merasa jantungnya seakan tak berhenti berdegup melihat salah satu laki-laki di sana. Appanya, dia ada disini. Ryeowook terpaku melihatnya tapi dengan cepat menendalikan emosinya tapi sungguh melihat Appanya secara langsung seperti ini membuatnya merasa rindu pada sosok itu.

Anak sulung Kyuhyun ini menarik napas sebelum memejamkan matanya. Panas, panas pada matanya karena butiran air merangsak ingin keluar membuat kantuknya hilang seketika. Di lihatnya lagi sosok ayahnya yang masih berbicara dengan Irene maupun Seulgi yang memunggungi Ryeowook. Remaja ini tahu jika Appanya belum menyadari kehadiran dirinya di sana.

Kakak Baekhyun ini yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa masih berdiri mematung di sana. Jangankan untuk bergerak mengalihkan pandangan dari depan saja cukup sulit baginya. Jika saja dirinya Baekhyun dapat di pastikan sekarang berada di pelukan Appanya.

Tapi apa mungkin appanya mengenali dirinya? Setelah sekian lama dia berada di jepang, Ryeowook tidaklah bodoh mengenai selama ini bersembunyi dari Appanya. Tapi membayangkan Appanya tidak mengenali dia maupun Baekhyun membuat hatinya sakit.

Akhirnya dengan segenap tenaga Ryeowook mencoba berbalik jika saja suara melengking seperti sebelumnya terdengar. "Kau! Haiiish... kenapa kau belum juga tidur? Kau mau apa di sini terus?"

Irene segera mengentikan Seulgi untuk tidak berbicara lagi,di satu sisi kedua lelaki itu saling bertukar pandang sebelum melihat seorang remaja yang mengenakan piyama kebesaran yang tampak lusuh di pakainya. Karena kepalanya menunduk mereka belum melihat seperti apa wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi siapa dia?" Kris mulai bertanya.

"Sepertinya dia anak baru panti ini yang belum tahu jam malam untuk tidur."

"Jangan seenaknya berbicara Seulgi!" Irene melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berdecak bingung melihat Seulgi yang nampak sekali tidak menyukai Ryeowook.

Seulgi memutar bolanya malas kemudian berkacak pinggang menatap Irene, tidak peduli ada orang lain yang melihatnya sekarang yang bahkan bisa menilai kepribadiannya. "Memangnya dia siapa sampai kau membelanya seperti itu!"

"Dia itu..."

"Irene."

Irene tersentak dan menoleh. Panggilan Ryeowook syarat akan permohonan yang membuatnya langsung terdiam. Tapi Irene masih tidak terima jika Ryeowook di katakan sebagai anak panti asuhan, apa jadinya kalau Tn. Jung mendengar ini? Astaga kepalanya berat sekali memikirkan apa yang terjadi apalagi Ryeowook hanya diam di situ tanpa masuk ke kamarnya lagi ada apa sebenarnya.

Ia menghela nafas dengan berat sebelum tubuhnya berbalik menghadap dua laki-laki yang sejak tadi mendengar percakapan mereka. Irene berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan mengembalikan ekspresi tanpa bebannya kepada mereka.

"Maafkan kami atas keributan ini," gumam Irene sambil membungkuk dalam di ikuti pula oleh Seulgi. Irene menoleh sekilas padanya sebelum merutuki wanita itu lagi dalam hati. Bagaimana jika kedua laki-laki di depannya melaporkan kepada pihak berwajib karena tidak memperlakukan anak-anak panti asuhan dengan baik? Atau kejadian yang lebih buruk lagi dari itu. Ah, betapa irene menyesali teriakan Seulgi tadi.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan..." pekik Kris tiba-tiba menggunakan bahasa korea, membuat Irene dan Seulgi yang saat itu membungkuk dalam segera mengangkat badannya dan melihat salah seorang darinya melewati dirinya dan Seulgi.

Tak berbeda dengan mereka yang kaget melihat itu, Ryeowook yang nyatanya masih berdiri kaku di situpun mendongakkan wajahnya hingga mata bulat keduanya bertemu. Doe eyes Changmin seakan hidup kembali memancarkan sesuatu yang sebelumnya hilang.

Saat Changmin telah tepat di depan Ryeowook mulutnya membuka siap berbicara, tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar, membuat Changmin membatalkan niatnya. Seorang gadis lain berhenti tepat di belakang Ryeowook.

"Eonnie.."

Deg!

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak kencang sekali, Baekhyun ada di belakangnya sekarang.

"Eonnie, sedang apa di sini?"

TBC

Fio note : Hampir satu bulan dan fio baru bisa menyelesaikan ff ini setelah chapter sebelumnya yang bikin fio frustasi hampir menangis karena parah banget sudah banyak lautan typo dan yang paling ngeselin nggak ada jedanya jadi kalimatnya nyambung aja ,di lihatnya gitu ya ampun (x_x) –bow tapi begitu melihat yang riview fio jadi semangat buat lanjutin chapter selanjutnya walau nyatanya hampir sebulan. Hoho maafkan fio

Sebelumnya maaf kalau ceritanya kecepetan –bow,fio nggak tahan Kyu dan Changmin terpisah terus. Dan semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan bagi para pembaca tabu dimana pun itu.

Riview ?

Love Changkyu

06/03/2016


	14. Chapter 14

Summary : Eomma bilang appa itu tampan pemilik _doe eyes_ yang mengagumkan, tinggi dan menawan. Menyenangkan sekali setiap eomma berbicara tentang _appa,_ sorot matanya menunjukkan kekaguman _"appa kalian juga pandai bernyanyi,seperti kita"_ dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tembamnya. Tapi saat si _bungsu_ berbicara kenapa kami tidak pernah melihatnya,eomma bilang _"kita memang tidak bisa melihatnya"_ saatku tanya kenapa? _"kita tak akan bisa memilikinya."_

 _TVXQ & SUJU_ © SM Entertainment

 **TABU by Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,family,romance

Rate : T

Cast : CHANGKYU

Little :

-Cho ryeowook

-Cho Baekhyun

Warning : GS Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

Enjoy !

NO BASH NO COPY

.

.

.

.

 **P.S : Chapter ini mengalami percepatan. This story is mine, don't like don't read !**

NP: Xiah Junsu – How can i love you

Happy reading !

Deja vu

Itulah yang di rasakan Ryeowook saat ini. tapi, bedanya sekarang dia tau orang yang berada di depannya ini adalah ayahnya. Jantung Ryeowook bergemuruh mengingat kejadian yang kini seperti di ulang kembali. Ryeowook melihat sendiri ayahnya kaget setelah mendengar suara tepat di belakangnya tapi ia sendiri berupaya untuk tidak terlalu terkejut. Ia masih mau menghindari ayahnya jika dia sendirian tapi kini adiknya ada di belakang. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

..

Di belakang Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya bangun. Ia terus menguap kecil sambil mengusap bekas air matanya yang keluar sepanjang jalan. Melihat punggung kakaknya disana sudah menjadi obat penenang untuknya. Memang selama ini dia yang paling sering bermimpi buruk tentang kejadian masa kecilnya. Tapi mimpinya kali ini berbeda, dia bermimpi bertemu ayahnya dalam wujudnya sekarang dan bukan lagi bocah berumur lima tahun. Saat dia ingin menghampiri ayahnya, ayahnya itu menghilang dalam kabut putih yang menyilaukan. Mimpinya kemudian berlanjut dengan munculnya ayahnya lagi namun tak sendiri ada orang lain disana. Perempuan dewasa yang pasti bukan ibunya serta gadis kecil yang dulu pernah di temuinya. Yang terakhir ia mendengar suara ibunya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Naasnya mimpi itu tidak segera hilang membuatnya menangis terus-menerus. Baekhyun bahkan baru menyadari saat bangun tadi ia wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata. Ia yang begitu ketakutan segera mencari Ryeowook namun sayangnya ia tidak menemukan kakaknya itu. Baekhyun akhirnya mencari kakaknya sebelum ia dengan cepat mengambil ikat rambut dan mengikat rambutnya tinggi ke atas.

Kini Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut sandal rumah ke arah kakaknya. Dia mengerang dalam hati mengingat matanya masih agak remang melihat cahaya di depan terlihat menyilaukan. Untungnya, dia berhasil berada tepat di samping kakaknya dan seperti kebiasaannya dia segera menidurkan kepalanya di bahu sang kakak sambil memeluk tangan kirinya. Baekhyun merasakan matanya semakin enggan terbuka.

"Eonnie, sedang apa disini?" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya. "Ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Besok kita harus pulang cepat, aku tidak mau eomma terlalu khawatir."

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Dia nyaris saja menjawab tapi suaranya tertelan lagi, seperti mendapatkan beban besar dalam batinnya. Bukankah biasanya seorang anak akan menyambut kedatangan ayah dengan memeluknya? Tapi dia tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ryeowook takut ayahnya kesini bukan untuk mencarinya melainkan yang lain dan berbagai fikiran itu masuk terus menerus mengelilingi kepalanya dan tanpa sadar perlahan air matanya turun membasahi pipinya.

Shim Changmin begitu kaget awalnya. Ia tidak menyangka firasatnya benar. Ketika melihat Ryeowook pertama kali dia seperti mendengar ucapan Yunho temannya _. 'Ikatan batin tidak pernah salah'_ , benar-benar dirinya seolah menemukan jiwa lain ketika melihat dia. Foto yang di berikan oleh orangtua Kyuhyun pula yang membuat dia yakin, sekarang dia bisa melihat kedua putrinya secara langsung. Tapi melihat salah satu dari mereka menangis melihat dirinya, jiwanya bagai di remuk. Changmin tau bagaimana dia telah menorehkan luka besar dalam kedua anaknya itu. Sebenarnya Changmin diam karena bingung mau bicara apa, mengingat kedua putri kandungnya bukan Tiffany yang ketika melihatnya segera memeluk dirinya. Ia yang tidak mau keadaan semakin menyulitkannya, dia segera memanggil nama mereka.

"Ryeowook, Baekhyun.." panggil Changmin.

Baekhyun berjengit mendengar suara itu. Dengan cepat, dia melepaskan rangkulannya dan memfokuskan matanya ke depan. Sosok ayahnya ada di depannya. Baekhyun sendiri begitu terkejut. Ia kira ini masih dalam mimpi tapi sudah berapa kali dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan tersebut di hadapannya tapi bayangan itu tidak kunjung menghilang. Dia yang takut kemudian menatap kakaknya dan seketika itu pula dia mengerti.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar," ucap Ryeowook tanpa mengindahkan suara Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk berhenti atau suara serak dan penuh keputusasaan milik ayahnya. Ia tidak bisa seperti Baekhyun yang ketika melihat ayahnya seolah menjelaskan keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak bisa.

...

"Jadi benar laki-laki ini adalah Otousanmu ?" tanya Irene. Suasana yang hening membuat suara perempuan itu terdengar jelas. "Tapi bukankah kau itu anak dari Nyonya Jaejoong?" timpalnya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menggeleng bersamaan. Melihat orang-orang di depan yang bingung atas jawabannya ia kemudian berbicara. "Aku hanya keponakan bibi Jaejoong," ujarnya.

Shim Changmin yang sejak tadi tak di perbolehkan dekat dengan Baekhyun menatap datar penuh emosi pada perempuan itu. "Aku bukan penipu,sudah berapa kali ku katakan Baekhyun dan Ryeowook adalah anak-anakku," ujarnya kesal. Kris yang duduk di samping laki-laki yang sedang tersulut emosinya itu segera memegang punggungnya agar tidak berbicara lagi.

Irene berdecih tak ikut tersulut emosinya untuk kedua kali dengan laki-laki jangkung di seberang ia malah menatap Baekhyun kembali. Gadis belasan tahun itu sekilas memang mirip dengan Changmin tapi hatinya masih belum percaya. Bukankah kedua laki-laki itu sebelumnya hanya meminta tumpangan untuk menginap? atau jikapun dia ayah dari kedua gadis itu kenapa Ryeowook tiba-tiba menangis lalu pergi meninggalkan tamunya ini? jelas Irene takut ini penipuan.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kalian ingin mencari tempat penginapan?"tanya Irene tiba-tiba membuat Changmin tersentak. Di pandanginya wajah Irene yang sepenuhnya menyeringai kepadanya. "Kalau benar kau adalah ayah dari Baekhyun kenapa Ryeowook tidak ingin menemuimu?"

"Itu-"

"Otousan begitu jarang pulang menemui kami, bisa di hitung berapa kali dia pulang dalam satu tahun maka dari itu Kaasan selalu meminta paman Yunho untuk menggantikan tousan menjaga kami. Aku dan Ryeowook-nee bahkan sudah di anggap sebagai anak mereka sendiri yang mana membuat kami senang dan saat ini tousan datang tanpa memberitahu kami membuat Ryeowook-nee begitu terkejut dan marah di saat bersamaan." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pahit.

Shim Changmin yang mendengar suara Baekhyun hanya mampu memandang penuh kesedihan. Astaga, sudah banyak sekali dia menorehkan luka pada kedua anaknya ini tapi mereka begitu baik mau menutupi kesalahannya seolah keluarganya sempurna dan hanya setitik kesalan saja yang terlihat.

"Maka dari itu Ryeowook-nee tidak suka di panggil dengan Nona Jung karena bagaimanapun marga asli kami Shim." kekehnya kemudian setelah jeda lama. Baekhyun yang melihat Ayahnya kaget cepat-cepat menambahkan dengan suara lirih. "Halmonie yang memberikannya."

Irene mengambil nafas panjang mendengar penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal itu. Kini bahkan ia menyesali telah menuduh laki-laki ini adalah penipu. Beruntung dia hanya sendiri karena Seulgi memilih untuk tidur karena ini tengah malam tapi dia masih harus menjelaskan kepada perempuan itu nantinya. Irene kemudian menatap jam yang berada di dinding ruangan itu. Pukul satu dini hari pantas saja kepalanya panas ingin segera di istirahatkan.

"Ada satu kamar di samping tangga kalian bisa menempatinya dan untukmu Baekhyun cepat tidur," ujarnya tegas kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ketiga orang di sana.

"Baekhyun.." panggil Changmin saat melihat Baekhyun akan mengikuti Irene. Melihat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya laki-laki itu kemudian menghampiri anak bungsunya itu sebelum memeluknya erat. "Maafkan Appa," ucap Changmin terdengar bergetar.

"Maafkan Appa Baekhyun-ah, Ayo kita perbaiki ini semua. Kau mau kan?" tanyanya lagi begitu menyakitkan. Dia menyesal dan akan terus menyesal jika masalah ini terus berlanjut. Dia kemudian mengambil nafas panjang untuk meredakan hatinya yang gemuruh ketakutan ketika Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa dalam pelukannya. Dia secara jelas telah di tolak oleh Ryeowook dan jika kali ini dia di tolak juga oleh Baekhyun entah apa yang bisa dia harapkan lagi. Ia sendiri akan hancur bagai jiwa yang menjadi serpihan.

Setelah keheningan begitu lama Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh yang begitu hangat milik ayahnya itu, dia mundur kemudian menatap ayahnya yang begitu tinggi. Baekhyun tersenyum bukan senyuman pahit yang sebelumnya dia tampilkan namun senyum tulus untuk orang tersayangnya. Dia tidak bisa menghakimi ayahnya terus menerus, ia kira sudah jelas sosok jangkung itu ke jepang untuk apa. Dia berniat ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

"Appa.. ayo kita perbaiki ini semua." seru Baekhyun kemudian, eyesmilenya terlihat begitu manis di mata Changmin yang menatapnya tanpa bisa menghentikan air matanya. _Terimakasih anakku._ Batinnya berbicara.

CHANGKYU

FLASHBACK ON

 _Sore hari hampir mendekati petang keluarga kecil Jung yunho baru keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun. Pasangan itu keluar setelah memarahi Kyuhyun habis-habisan –sebenarnya hanya Jaejoong namun Yunho sesekali membenarkan ucapan istrinya itu. Cho Kyuhyun bukannya terlalu baik seperti yang Jaejoong kira karena membiarkan kedua anaknya tidak pulang ke rumah itu tidak benar. Mereka aman, Kyuhyun memang hanya bercerita tentang Baekhyun mengirim pesan padanya tapi tidak dengan dia melacak keberadaan mereka dimana. Dia sengaja tidak menceritakan hal ini karena saat itu Jaejoong berbicara terlebih dahulu mengenai Changmin yang berada di Jepang._

 _Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam dan ucapannya tertelan lagi._

 _Jaejoong langsung menebak jika kedua putrinya menghindari ayahnya kesimpulan yang bahkan sama melintas dalam kepalanya. Bibi dari kedua putrinya itu memang bukan asal menebak, dari cerita yang tadi di ucapkannya kedua anaknya pergi setelah Changmin datang. Yunho lalu menambahkan jika Changmin adalah donatur dari sekolah si kembar. Ah, Kyuhyun rasa itu benar, laki-laki itu memang datang ke jepang bukan untuk menemui anak-anaknya. Seharusnya dia biasa saja bukan? Bukankah ia sendiri sudah tidak mau memikirkan namja itu lagi namun hatinya berkata lain. Ia berharap laki-laki itu mencari kedua putrinya. Tapi tidak, Changmin bahkan menawarkan bantuan untuk menemukan putri dari pasangan yunjae yang mana adalah putri-putrinya sendiri. Kyuhyun lantas tertawa miris._

 _Tapi doa Kyuhyun kali ini terkabul._

 _Kibum, sang ibu menelfon ketika Kyuhyun sendiri sedang melamun. Dengan sumringah di angkatnya telfon tersebut. Ibunya ceria seperti biasa di telfon akhir-akhir ini, lalu beliau memberikan kabar mengejutkan jika ia akan menjadi seorang kakak. Di usia yang ke-26nya ia melepas sebutan anak tunggal dari keluarga Cho. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar hal itu namun setelahnya.._

" _Kyu, Apa kau sudah bertemu Changmin?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika sang ibu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak menjawab karena ketika nama Changmin di sebut fikirannya segera menuju kepada kedua putrinya yang berada di tempat lain. Kerutannya semakin kentara ketika ia menemukan sesuatu._

" _Eomma.. jangan katakan kalau-"_

" _Itu benar" potongnya cepat. "Eomma tidak menyangka secepat itu dia menemukan keberadaan kalian padahal eomma hanya memberikan selembar foto kalian." tambahnya lalu terkekeh senang. Kibum tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tidak membentak ibunya ini._

" _Bagaimana bisa eomma lakukan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. "B-bukankah eomma sendiri yang mengatakan jika-" Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Dia menatap ke arah langit-langit rumah lalu memukul dadanya kuat._

" _Ini sudah lima tahun Kyu, apapun bisa berubah. Bagaimana mungkin eomma membiarkanmu sendiri tanpa pendamping," suara Kibum kembali terdengar dalam gendang telinga Kyuhyun._

" _Eomma, selama ini aku baik-baik saja bahkan tanpa Changmin!" bentak Kyuhyun emosi. Namun ketika telinganya mendengar suaranya sendiri dia berjengit. "Aku baik-baik saja eomma." suaranya melembut. Ia tiba-tiba ingin cepat menghentikan percakapan ini._

" _Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook dan Baekhyun? mereka butuh Changmin. Jangan egois Kyuhyun anakku. Mereka butuh seorang ayah" Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tertunduk sedih, membuat isi kepalanya hanya ada kedua putrinya. "Eomma kira kau harus mendengar ini," ujarnya setelah jeda lama._

 _Di situ Kibum menjelaskan tentang perjuangan Changmin dari awal hingga hampir enam tahun ini tanpa terkecuali pada anak perempuannya ini. Kyuhyun bahkan terbungkam mendengarnya dan air mata yang sejak tadi ia pertahankan segera mengalir. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kemarahan ayahnya saat memukuli Changmin dan bahkan kesabaran Changmin yang setiap saat mengunjungi orangtuanya atau ketekadan laki-laki itu mencari keberadaannya walaupun itu sia-sia karena Keluarga Jung benar-benar melindunginya._

" _..Kau dengar itu Kyu, jika pun kau belum bisa menerimanya jangan tolak Changmin. Berikan dia kepercayaan sekali lagi. Eomma rasa dia sudah mendapatkan hukumannya selama lima tahun ini. Bersikaplah baik padanya jika kalian bertemu." Kibum terus berbicara namun tersirat permohonan pada anaknya yang saat ini sedang terisak. Dia bagai menangani putrinya kembali seperti saat sekolah menengah atas. Jika Kyuhyun di beri pengertian putrinya itu akan menangis. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan menurut karena Kibum tahu anaknya ini begitu mencintai Changmin._

" _Hilangkan rasa bencimu pada Changmin lalu biarkan rasa cintamu muncul kembali kepadanya. Kau masih mencintainya. Ah, tidak. Kau bahkan selalu mencintainya."_

FLASHBACK OFF

.. Kau masih mencintainya. Ah, tidak. Kau bahkan selalu mencintainya."

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Kyuhyun saat ini namun seketika teralihkan karena dinginnya pagi ini. Bau sisa-sisa hujan tercium melalui indra penciumannya membuat matanya yang bengkak ini terbuka sepenuhnya. Semalam dia terus menangis dalam tidurnya namun tidak lantas membuatnya terlelap dia hanya tidur satu jam pukul 4 dini hari setelahnya bangun. Seperti kebiasaan yang di lakukannya dia bangkit untuk membersihkan diri, merapikan ruangan kemudian memasak seolah kejadian semalam hanya mimpi buruknya walaupun mata bengkaknya sudah menjadi bukti jika suara-suara ibunya itu begitu nyata.

TING TONG

Kyuhyun yang masih terpekur dalam bayangannya segera terperanjat mendengar suara bel rumahnya. Dengan langkah di seret ia keluar dari dapur kemudian matanya melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Kyuhyun pikir kedua anaknya pasti yang datang. Ia berjalan dengan penuh hati-hati mengabaikan perutnya yang kosong minta di isi maupun rasa kantuknya yang semakin menjadi.

Wajah Kyuhyun sumringah ketika tangannya telah menyentuh gagang pintu yang semula begitu jauh. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu kedua putrinya. Sambil tersenyum, ia memutar kunci yang melekat di bawah kenop pintu sebelum membuka daun pintu dengan perlahan. Kemudian Ryeowook melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu dan membuka pintu yang setengah tertutup itu lebar. Kyuhyun yang tepat di depan pintu masuk mundur selangkah mengambil waktu sejenak untuk melihat anaknya. Disana, berdiri gadis belasan tahun yang lahir dari rahimnya pertama kali menatapnya dalam. Matanya menyiratkan kesenduan ketika melihat ke arahnya. Senyum Kyuhyun akhirnya hilang di gantikan kerutan bingung dan cemas. "Ryeowook?" panggilnya namun seketika itu pula Ryeowook memeluk erat ibunya.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun walaupun hatinya tidak merasa tenang dengan anaknya yang satu ini. dia mengusap perlahan kepala hingga punggungnya menenangkan buah hatinya.

"Eomma."

Kyuhyun menengok ke samping pintu yang terbuka lebar dan melihat Baekhyun berdiri di teras rumah. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Ryeowook, anak keduanya itu menatapnya dalam. Baekhyun hanya berdiri di situ seperti menunggu seseorang. Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan untuk menyadari mereka datang bersama orang lain ketika sebuah mobil terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Cho Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan kedua anaknya lagi ketika sosok tubuh jangkung keluar membawa ransel milik Ryeowook. Matanya melebar dan hatinya berdetak kencang membuat perhatian benar-benar teralihkan ketika kedua bola matanya dan miliknya bertemu.

Sesaat, setelah dia menemukan kesadarannya. Ia begitu merasa di cubit oleh masa lalunya tapi kepalanya melintas begitu saja ucapan ibunya semalam. Benarkah dia kesini untuknya dan anak-anaknya?

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin mengalihkan perhatian dari lamunannya. Mata mereka beradu lagi dan saat itu Kyuhyun menyadari rasa sakit dan nyeri dalam dadanya tersiram tak tersisa begitu laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadanya.

Beginilah cinta. Jika seseorang wanita mencintai seseorang laki-laki secara tulus dan lama sebenarnya cinta itu tak pernah hilang ataupun berurai.

CHANGKYU

Mata bambi Changmin tak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sibuk membawa beberapa piring dan alat makan lainnya dari dapur menuju ruang makan. Sejenak, dia menikmati keadaan yang seperti ini. dia berpikir kursi yang di duduki olehnya saat ini memang benar-benar di buat untuknya. Ukurannya sedikit lebih lebar dan letaknya paling ujung sedang ketiga kursi yang lain tampak sama. Entah bagaimana jadinya mereka bisa berada dalam satu ruangan seperti ini setelah beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berdua –Changmin dan Kyuhyun- menenangkan putri pertamanya itu.

Jelas sekali, Ryeowook masih tidak mau menerima kehadirannya berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Ia tahu, jelas sangat tahu bagaimana dia saat itu. Seandainya dulu ia tahu jika wanita yang di tidurinya adalah Kyuhyun mungkin saat ini mereka bahagia. Ryeowook tidak akan mendiaminya seperti ini. ia merasa gagal menjadi sosok panutan karena menorehkan luka banyak pada buah hatinya. Lain halnya Ryeowook lain pula Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu tak terdeteksi. Wajahnya biasa saja seolah tidak pernah ada masalah yang menimpanya. Tersembunyi. Namun ia sendiri tidak bisa menyangkal luka itu cukup dalam, wanita itu hebat dia bahkan tidak bersikap menghindar seperti dulu. Dan itu membuat Changmin takut, ya takut. Changmin kini sadar mencintai wanita itu tapi apakah Kyuhyun masih mencintainya? Apakah setelah ia mengatakan niatnya dia mau bersama dengan dirinya? dan hampir begitu banyak pertanyaan yang mirip itu hilir menyerang indra pemikirannya. Membuat ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap meja mengkilat yang menampilkan bayangan wajahnya yang muram.

"Apa kau tidak terbiasa sarapan pagi?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Ketika suara lembut sangat dekat menyapa indra pendengarannya, ia segera mendongakkan kepala lalu berhadapan dengan Ryeowook yang sudah menoleh ke arahnya begitupun Baekhyun yang tak ketinggalan, anak bungsunya itu menaikkan kaca mata tanpa framenya ke atas sambil menunggu jawaban sang ayah. Menyadari jika suasananya semakin hening Changmin menjawab dengan gelengan.

Changmin tidak sepenuhnya berdusta dia memang jarang sarapan pagi. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuatnya lupa untuk sekedar makan di pagi hari dan kalaupun dia di bawakan bekal oleh ibunya ia akan makan setelah pekerjaannya berkurang dan itu bisa di katakan makan siang menurutnya.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang di biasakan," ujar Kyuhyun di sela dia bergerak mengambil telur orak-arik yang untuk di letakan piringnya, Ryeowook, Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa perlakuan Kyuhyun membuatnya lagi-lagi menghangat. "Kau bisa memimpin doa sekarang." Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya ketika wajah kekanakan Changmin mengangguk patuh dan mulai berdoa.

Cho Kyuhyun yang masih belum sama sekali memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut, Dia tersenyum begitu melihat mereka bertiga segera makan dengan lahapnya. Pandangannya tiba-tiba melembut melihat sesuatu yang selalu menjadi hayalannya tiba-tiba menjadi kenyataan. Ia ingin menangis tapi ketika mata polos putri sulung melihatnya hanya senyum hambar yang di keluarkannya dan ia segera memakan dalam diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mereka selesai dengan makannya. Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya masih meminum susunya sedang Ryeowook tinggal menunggu untuk mendiami tubuhnya sebentar. Ryeowook mulai menatap ayah dan ibunya yang masih belum selesai dengan makanannya sebelum matanya menatap jam yang ada di dinding ruang makan.

Pukul 6.45, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Jung Jiyeol memanggilnya. Belum lama memikirkan itu suara handphone ibunya terdengar nyaring. Ryeowook secepat kilat turun setelah mendengar decitan kursi ibunya. "Biar wookie yang angkat."

"Aku saja,eonnie!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari mengejar kakaknya, meninggalkan Changmin maupun Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat canggung.

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin duluan.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" tanya Changmin membuat Kyuhyun yang di sampingnya menaikkan alis sebelum akhirnya paham dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Begitu banyak hal-hal yang mereka ributkan asal kau tahu," kekehnya.

Changmin terdiam mendengar Kyuhyun yang terus menceritkan tentang si kembar padanya dan kini ia sadari suasananya tidak secanggung sebelumnya ketika mendengar wanita itu menceritakan tentang kedua anak perempuannya begitu antusias. Changmin bahkan tahu sekarang tentang kebiasaan anak-anaknya dalam sekejap dalam setiap ucapan Kyuhyun yang mengalir begitu saja. Namun tak bisa di pungkiri dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan wajahnya seiring wanita yang melahirkan anak-anaknya itu berbicara.

Cho Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi bercerita memandang Changmin terdiam dengan wajah berkerut samar menerawang ke bawah lantas memegang lengan namja itu. Changmin kemudian menatap Kyuhyun,sedang yang di tatapnya kini segera mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya menerka ucapan apa saja yang dia ucapkan tentang kedua anaknya mengabaikan rona tipis di pipi chubbynya. "T-api aku selalu memberikan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan tanpa membedakan keduanya."

Changmin membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya kembali. Seolah tersengat ketika mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun. Ia yang mulai memahami kesalahpahaman yang terjadi segera berkata, "Astaga Kyu, aku bahkan tidak pernah meragukanmu dalam mengurus mereka, mereka tumbuh dengan baik adalah buktinya. A-ku hanya sedang berfikir betapa bodohnya aku melewati semua itu sekarang."

"Changmin," gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Ia memandang Changmin yang terlihat frustasi di depannya. Sebelumnya dia belum pernah melihat laki-laki itu seperti ini. Ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya hanya sebatas praduga ketika melihat ekspresi Changmin saat mendengar ucapannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Apa?" seru Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan agak bingung sebelum otaknya bereaksi cepat. "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf disini Kyu. Kau hamil, melahirkan serta mengurus mereka berdua tanpa satupun andil dariku." Mendadak dia sulit untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun dia berusaha ketika melihat Kyuhyun seperti menunggu ucapannya kembali membuatnya sadar ia harus cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang segera di genggamnya, Changmin berubah serius menatap Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ani -Shim Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku, aku yang begitu bodoh yang di cintaimu selama ini, yang bahkan mau merawat kedua anak yang kau kandung tanpa aku di sampingmu. Aku yang begitu banyak memberikan luka untukmu dan anak-anak 'kita'. Selama hidupku aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang benar, aku yang selalu membuat orang-orang yang ku sayangi menderita karenaku."

Changmin menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Maka dari itu. Maafkan aku," katanya sekali lagi. "Maukah kau kembali bersamaku setelah ini, hidup bersama dengan Ryeowook dan Baekhyun di Seoul. Memulai kembali bersamaku?" tanya Changmin akhirnya. Jujur baginya ini melegakan.

Hati Kyuhyun terasa di remas ketika mendengar itu, kepalanya tertunduk. Tangan kirinya masih di genggam Changmin. Perlahan butiran itu muncul dan sekuat tenaga dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap ke dalam manik hazel Changmin di depan. Kyuhyun begitu bahagia mendengarnya tapi hubungan ini bukan seperti dulu lagi. Kyuhyun sadar dia telah dewasa, dia mempunyai anak yang harus di dengarkan pendapatnya juga. Tidak masalah dengan Baekhyun tapi apakah Ryeowook mau? Bahkan sebelumnya dia tidak mau makan semeja dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Sekarang dengan tenaga yang dia bisa, Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan gengamannya pada Changmin dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya sambil mengusap lelehan air matanya. Menyebalkan, erang Kyuhyun dalam hati. Matanya semakin sakit jika ia terus menangis dan naasnya air matanya terus keluar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, matanya melebar saat mendengar suara Changmin yang terdengar tulus di telinganya. Ia begitu shock hingga kedua matanya tak mau beralih dari Changmin yang entah kenapa seperti tak bertenaga di kursi.

"Nado," jawab Kyuhyun hingga keduanya tak berkutik dari posisinya.

Dan tanpa di sadari,Baekhyun dan Ryeowook melihat semuanya. Hingga mereka terduduk lemah di lantai dingin dekat pintu.

"Eomma/Appa" gumam mereka.

CHANGKYU

Cho Kyuhyun memandang kedua anaknya yang terlihat kesal di depan. Setelah dia selesai berbicara dengan Changmin dia buru-buru menuju dapur dan membersihkan semuanya. Tidak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih, membuatnya seketika sadar anaknya harus sekolah. Tapi melihat pesan yang ada di ponselnya yang dia temukan di dapur mau tak mau membuatnya marah.

"Biar eomma yang antar," putus Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook dan Baekhyun memang segera masuk ke kamarnya ketika ibu mereka keluar dari ruang makan, niat awalnya memberitahu jika samchonnya tidak bisa mengantar-jemput mereka hari ini. tapi saat akan masuk mereka mendengar suara percakapan ayah dan ibunya membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya. Mereka yang sedang terlibat dalam obrolan di kamar seketika turun ketika mendengar suara ibunya yang memanggil.

"Ini sudah telat eomma," rengek Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tahu anaknya berbohong segera menyilang kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Sekolah kalian selalu di mulai pukul 9, kalau kau tidak lupa sayang," ucap Kyuhyun lantas menyeringai kecil.

Baekhyun yang ketahuan berbohong hanya mampu menurunkan bahunya lemas. "Arraseo, eomma." Ryeowook yang melihatnya tak mampu menahan kekehan gelinya sebelum suara tenor sang ayah terdengar.

"Bagaimana jika Appa dan Eomma yang mengantarkan kalian ke sekolah," usul Changmin. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya bertepuk tangan gembira lalu menghampiri ayahnya yang datang dari dapur.

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang menolak usul itu dengan ekspresi wajah. Alasannya jelas sekali jika Ryeowook belum bisa berdekatan dengan ayahnya sedang Kyuhyun masih canggung atas kejadian sebelumnya.

"Ayolah eomma, please!" rengek Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah lalu mengangguk dan melihat Baekhyun bertepuk tangan lagi sebelum mengajak kakaknya ke kamar untuk mengganti seragam dan mengambil ranselnya. Ryeowook yang di tarik hanya pasrah namun siapa yang mengira jika dia senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya.

CHANGKYU

Butuh beberapa menit hingga mereka tiba di gerbang sekolah kedu putri kecilnya ini menuntut ilmu. Ah, Changmin bahkan masih belum percaya ketika dalam perjalanan Kyuhyun memberitahu jika kedua anaknya ini sudah masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama. Jika dia boleh berbangga diri sepertinya kedua anaknya ini terlahir menuruni kejeniusannya dan Kyuhyun.

Kini mereka berempat sudah turun dari mobil. Changmin masih memandang kedua anaknya yang memeluk ibunya cepat. Kyuhyun juga tak ketinggalan memberi nasehat kepada anak-anaknya. paling tidak Changmin sering mendengar kata-kata 'jangan membolos' terucap dengan lancarnya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Wakatta wakatta," (aku mengerti) ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Ketika pelukan itu terlepas dia memandang Changmin lantas memeluknya juga. Namun tidak untuk Ryeowook yang memilih membungkukkan badannya dan berlari ke arah gerbang di susul oleh Baekhyun yang berjalan mundur dengan mulut kecilnya berucap, "Eomma Appa kami menyayangi kalian," seru Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

Sontak saja Changmin dan Kyuhyun menjawab bersama, "Kami lebih mencintai kalian"

...

Changmin maupun Kyuhyun masih terdiam di samping mobil memandang kedua putri kembarnya memasuki sekolah. Tepat pada saat itu sebuah mobil tepat berhenti di samping mobilnya. Seorang laki-laki yang Changmin ketahui sebagai wali kelas Baekhyun menghampiri ke arah mereka. Dia membungkuk pada kami sebelum berkata, "A-apakah mereka berhasil di temukan?" ucap sang wali kelas to the point. Kantung mata tebal di sekitar matanya menunjukkan dia terlihat tidak tidur semalaman.

"Ya, mereka berangkat hari ini." Changmin menjawab itu sambil menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang dari sudut matanya nampak ingin bertanya.

Seketika itu pula wajah wali kelas anak-anaknya tampak tersenyum melegakan. Dia menoleh ke arah samping Changmin dan mendapati donatur sekolahnya tidak di temani asistennya melainkan wanita cantik yang mengenakan blouse aquamarine dan celana putih yang terlihat bersinar dengan kulitnya.

Cho Kyuhyun yang di lihat seperti itu tersenyum kikuk sebelum membungkuk kecil di hadapan sang namja yang tidak di kenalnya. Membuat Changmin yang di sampingnya segera berdeham menyadarkan laki-laki tersebut. "Perkenalkan dia Shim Kyuhyun, istriku."

Laki-laki itu tersentak kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada Kyuhyun. jelas sekali ia mendengar nada kepemilikan dari suara Changmin. Tak ingin di anggap kurang ajar dia meminta maaf kepada pasangan suami istri itu lagi dan pamit undur diri. Tapi suara khas anak emasnya di kelas mengurungkan niatnya kembali melangkah. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun memeluk pasangan suami istri itu.

"Celana olahragaku ketinggalan di mobil, Appa.. eomma"

Wali kelas itu tidak bodoh ketika mendengar dengan jelas Baekhyun menyebut mereka berdua Ibu dan Ayah walaupun dalam bahasa korea. Tanpa menoleh lagi dia kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan memasuki sekolah dengan berbagai pertanyaan di otaknya.

...

RYEOWOOK POV

"Shim Baekhyun, Shim Ryeowook.. kalian di tunggu Ryuu-sensei di kantor sekarang."

Belum saja aku duduk di kelasku barang semenit, ketua kelasku memberitahu hal itu. akhirnya aku dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Aku tau pasti ini berhubungan dengan kejadian membolos kemarin. Mungkin aku akan di hukum seperti di beri peringatan atau di hukum dengan duduk berjam-jam mendengarkan nasehat Ryuu-sensei di kantornya. Jujur saja, aku bahkan tidak peduli.

Sejak tadi fikiranku hanya ada percakapan antara Ayah dan Ibuku. Ya, aku mendengar semuanya, Ayah begitu tulus untuk meminta maaf dan sudah aku tebak dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi apa aku bisa? Sedangkan tiap aku menatapnya rasa seperti di remas itu terjadi. Aku hanya belum bisa memaafkannya.

Namun tatkala aku mendengar suara eomma, semuanya semakin menyiksa. Aku seperti penghalang mereka. kini apa yang harus aku lakukan? Memaafkannya dan menerima Appa seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi kejadian menyiksa selama hidupku atau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Tidak! Pilihan nomor dua membuat eomma begitu tersiksa tapi pilihan pertama tak semudah yang aku bayangkan.

Mataku melirik Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Sungguh aku iri dengannya, dia bisa melakukan apapun dengan Appa. Seperti memeluknya dan bermanja dengannya. Baekhyun yang merasa aku tatapi terus akhirnya memandangi kemudian tersenyum. Aku bersyukur dia lebih ceria sekarang mungkin efek Appa begitu besar.

Kebanyakan melamun membuatku tersadar oleh tarikan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke ruangan Ryuu-sensei wali kelas kami. Setelah di perbolehkan masuk,kami berdiri membelakangi pintu menatap ke depan. Ryuu-sensei tidak sendiri, ada sensei lain dan Kepala sekolah. Aku dan Baekhyun segera membungkuk sebelum di minta untuk duduk pada kursi yang menghadap ke arah mereka,Aku merasakan Baekhyun memegang tanganku gugup dan aku memberi dia senyuman isyarat kita akan baik-baik saja.

"Anda memanggil kami pak," ucapku menoleh ke arah Ryuu-sensei yang berwajah kuyu, seperti kurang tidur. Jelas kantung matanya terlihat menghitam.

Ryuu-sensei mengangguk dan tersenyum hingga membentuk matanya segaris. Dia seperti menenangkanku dan Baekhyun.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian," katanya tenang. Dia mengambil sesuatu di mejanya. "Bacalah" perintahnya.

Aku dan Baekyun saling mendekat, mengerubungi selembar kertas itu dengan penasaran tinggi. ketika selesai membaca aku segera mendongak memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Ryuu-sensei memberitahu kami kalian berangkat dengan Tuan Shim donatur tetap sekolah kita, Apa hubungan kalian dengan mereka," kata Kepala sekolah dengan nada ramah.

"Otousan, sudah aku bilang mungkin saja mereka hanya berangkat bersama. Tuan Shim sudah lama bercerai dengan istrinya dan aku belum pernah melihat satu pun foto mereka berdua. Bukankah anaknya hanya satu?"

"Ayumi-sensei benar, selama ini juga yang kita tahu mereka anak dari Tuan Jung." Sahut sensei wanita lainnya sependapat.

"Lalu Bagaimana dengan pernyataannya di salah satu artikel itu?" tanya Ryuu-sensei tajam.

Aku dan Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa menyela para senseinya berbicara, itu jelas sangat tidak sopan. Tapi jujur saja ucapan Ayumi sensei –anak kepala sekolah – membuatku geram. Ucapannya seperti dia tahu segalanya. Sempat ku lihat Ayumi menggertakkan giginya jelas tidak menyukai ucapan Ryuu-sensei. Dan suasananya menjadi lebih mencekam.

"Sebaiknya kita mendengarkan dari mereka langsung," ucap Kepala sekolah tegas.

Semua terdiam.

"Namaku Shim Ryeowook dan Adikku Shim Baekhyun, Ayah kami Shim Changmin dan Ibuku bernama Cho Kyuhyun, tidakkah itu jelas?"

RYEOWOOK POV END

CHANGKYU

Setengah jam perjalanan menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan membuat keduanya semakin dekat, seperti saat mereka kecil. Walau kadang di isi dengan candaan dan cerita masa lalu cukup untuk keduanya saling terbuka. Kyuhyun merasa seperti berkencan membuatnya tersenyum dalam hati. Sedangkan Changmin juga merasakan hal yang sama, laki-laki itu sadar kenapa dia baru menyadari jika kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun selama ini perasaannya sangat hangat. Berbeda dengan BoA, dia tidak pernah merasakan apapun. Hanya sepercik ambisi yang dia dapat ketika BoA menikah dengannya.

"Bisakah kau ambil yang itu, Baekhyun sangat suka dengan Strawberry," ucap Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk menuju ke arah buah yang di tunjuknya. Mereka berdua memang sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan sekarang. Kyuhyun memang sedang mengisi persediaan makan yang telah habis.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang mengambil beberapa sayur segar di kejutkan oleh seseorang. Wanita yang merupakan tetangganya dulu sebelum pindah rumah. Anaknya satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun-san, Lama tidak bertemu," gumamnya.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun pendek. Entah kenapa sejak dulu hingga sekarang tidak menyukai sikapnya. Jelas Cho Kyuhyun tidak ingin percakapan berlanjut, ia membungkuk kecil sebelum menjauhi tapi suara wanita itu menghentikannya.

"Kau belum juga meninggalkan keluarga Jung ternyata," katanya dengan nada mengejek sebelum selangkah lebih maju.

Kyuhyun tersentak, oh ayolah.. dia tidak ingin menguras energinya untuk berbicara dengan wanita itu. Wanita itu selalu seperti itu tiap bertemu. Wanita itu menganggapnya sebagai istri simpanan Jung Yunho, padahal Jaejoong sendiri sudah menjelaskan bahwanya jika Yunho dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara. Dia memang tidak percaya, mengingat Kyuhyun selalu di rumah sedang yang mengantar kedua putrinya adalah Jaejoong dan Yunho. Menggelikan memang tapi menjelaskan lagi sepertinya percuma.

"Hah, kau itu benar-benar.."

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Changmin sudah ada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan wajah kekanakannya yang membuat Kyuhyun sendiri tiba-tiba tersenyum. Entah kenapa tidak mendengar kelanjutan ucapan wanita yang kini di belakang Changmin membuat Kyuhyun lega.

"Hei, kau melamun?"tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, Changmin."

"Bisa kita makan setelah ini," katanya terdengar merajuk. Changmin memegang perutnya seolah kelaparan dengan mata bambi yang berbinar ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Seseorang berdeham di belakang Changmin, membuat laki-laki jangkung itu segera berbalik. Wanita itu memandang Kyuhyun dan Changmin bergantian tapi wajahnya berubah angkuh.

"Ck.. kau tidak sendirian lagi ternyata, siapa dia? kakakmu atau bodyguardmu? Perempuan simpanan!"

"Pardon?" seru Changmin cepat, tersinggung dengan ucapan wanita di depannya.

Changmin berpaling menatap Kyuhyun, menemukan kekhawatiran di sana. Changmin kini meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun,menggengam tangannya erat. Dia tahu sekarang.

"Siapa dia sayang, kenapa kau tidak kenalkan padaku?" tanya Changmin dengan sorot mata lembut.

Kyuhyun terbelalak, rasa panas menjalar panas di pipinya. Bisa di pastikan merah sempurna. Setelah sebelumnya Changmin mengatakan mencintainya, mengaku dia istrinya dan sekarang dia memanggilnya sayang.

"Itu karena-"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, Changmin meraihnya agar menempel lebih dekat dengannya. Cho Kyuhyun menggeliat resah ketika mendengar jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang sama halnya ia yang mendengar jantung Changmin yang seirama dengannya.

"Sebaiknya aku yang memperkenalkan diri dulu,bukan begitu?"

Kyuhyun mendongak lalu mengangguk malu.

"Aku Shim Changmin, suami dari Kyuhyun."

TBC

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Terimakasih yang mau baca dan sempetin Riview di ff milik fio yang gajenya minta ampun ini. Seperti yang kalian tahu, ff ini di chapter depan kemungkinan selesai. Huwaa.. hikshisk fioo sedih.

Sekali lagi terimakasih semuanya.

Buat yang baru riview salam kenal!

CHANGKYU LOVE

18/04/2016


	15. Chapter 15

Dua hari berlalu begitu saja Changmin berada di antara tiga perempuan yang sangat di sayanginya. Kehangatan yang belum pernah Changmin rasakan sebelumnya seolah terpenuhi di sini begitu melimpah membuatnya merasakan nyaman yang luar biasa. Ingin rasanya matanya selalu terbuka untuk melihat kedua buah hatinya atau wanita yang saat ini sedang menyesap coklat panas yang di buatnya sendiri sesekali mengecek sesuatu pada I-phone yang berada di depannya.

Saat ini mereka berada di ruang tamu. Dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa putih sedang Baekhyun yang asyik dengan gadget barunya berada di lantai beralaskan karpet tebal beludru berwarna pastel yang menghindari kakinya dari dinginnya lantai. Suasananya begitu tenang hanya sesekali suara Baekhyun yang berteriak kecil dan tawa lucunya terdengar. Walaupun begitu Changmin merasa sangat menyukai saat seperti ini meski begitu ada sesuatu yang menganjal dalam hatinya. Anak sulungnya masih menghindarinya, Ryeowook lebih memilih sendirian di kamarnya, jika si sulung akan keluar sekedar untuk makan malam lalu setelahnya kembali ke kamarnya lagi. Changmin tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, ia takut Ryeowook tidak bisa menerimanya selamanya atau hubungan mereka akan selalu seperti ini hingga nanti.

"Eomma,mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa yang dia duduki, lantas lamunan Changmin seketika buyar. Laki-laki itu juga memandangi Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit gelisah pada wajahnya. "Kyu, kau mau kemana?" Changmin ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Aku harus ke Restoran, Jaejoong membutuhkanku sekarang."

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil berbicara di ikuti Changmin yang mengekorinya. Saat Kyuhyun masuk kamar Changmin menunggunya di depan hingga Wanita itu keluar dengan jaket yang di pakainya. "Biar aku antar."

Wanita itu menggeleng di raihnya kunci mobil yang berada di dinding pintu lalu tergesa menuju ruang tamu lagi dengan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri. Ia memegang tangan Baekhyun cepat sambil berkata, "Aku pergi bersama Baekhyun, kau jaga Wookie di rumah."

Changmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang di pegang wanita itu, "Tidak, itu sangat berbahaya. Biar aku saja yang mengantarmu."

"Lalu membiarkan mereka berdua di rumah tanpa satupun orang? Ayolah Chwang.. aku hanya sebentar..." bujuk Kyuhyun tapi saat Changmin tidak menyahuti ucapannya ia kembali berbicara. "Aku akan menelfonmu saat kami tiba disana, aku tidak bisa mengajak Ryeowook karena ia akan sulit jika menyangkut belajarnya. Lagipula ini akan berakhir cepat."

Mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, Changmin akhirnya melepaskan tangannya. "Baiklah, tapi ingat hati-hati saat mengemudi."

Baekhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi yang baru saja di tunjukkan ayahnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, ia menoleh ke belakang dengan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara yang Changmin tau kata-kata itu.

" _tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Eomma."_

CHANGKYU

"Eomma.."

"Baekhyun..."

Ryeowook berjalan menuruni tangga dengan tangan yang memegang gadget pemberian ayahnya, bibir plumnya sejak tadi memanggil Ibu dan adik kembarnya tapi tidak ada yang menyahutinya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara televisi membuat kakinya melangkah menunju ke arah itu. pandangannya segera melihat ke arah sofa yang menjadi tempat tidur seseorang yang mana adalah ayahnya sendiri. Pandangannya melembut seketika sambil terus memandangi ayahnya itu ia mendekap gadget ke arah dadanya.

Ryeowook tidak terlalu dekat ayahnya yang tidur meringkuk dengan wajah menghadap ke arah televisi yang bukannya ia tonton malah menontonnya. Laki-laki ini yang berpengaruh atas lahirnya ia ke dunia ini. wajahnya meringis saat ucapan itu melintas begitu saja dalam otaknya. Dunia yang begitu kejam, dilahirkannya dia dan Baekhyun tanpa mengetahui sosok itu adalah ayahnya.

Kadang ia begitu iri dengan anak yang lain, tidak jauh-jauh ia mengambil contoh, pamannya yang begitu senang atas kelahiran ponakannya saat itu. Ryeowook pernah berfikir, Apakah dulu ayahnya sesenang itu jika ia dan Baekhyun lahir. Ah, atau tidak. Ia mungkin senang saat gadis yang seumuran dengannya itu lahir. Bukan dirinya ataupun Baekhyun. Iya mungkin seperti itu.

Tapi kini, ayahnya telah ada bersamanya. Sejak empat hari yang lalu, namun ia bisa apa? Begitu sakit di hati menimbulkan ia bahkan tak mampu memandang wajahnya itu lama-lama. Pertanyaan apakah benar ayahnya sayang padanya terus menerus berputar seperti kaset di kepalanya. Walaupun nyatanya ayahnya benar-benar ingin memulai kembali dari awal dengan Ibunya termasuk ia dan Baekhyun tapi ia belum bisa. Perasaan sakit menggerogoti hatinya menyisakan lelah berkepanjangan.

"Appa.. aku harus bagaimana.. hiks, a-ku ingin semuanya selesai." Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya agar ia bisa meredam tangisnya, ia bahkan sudah terduduk lemas di lantai masih dengan menatap Ayahnya. "Aku hanya ingin A-ppa tau, aku menyayangimu tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini." Ryeowook tertawa dalam tangisnya. Tiba-tiba ia berseru pelan. "Andai Appa datang lebih awal, m-ungkin... hiks, aku tidak sesakit ini."

"Maafkan Appa.."

"Maafkan Appa," kata Changmin lagi. "Jangan menghindari Appa lagi, Appa begitu menyayangimu. Kita bisa memulainya sekarang, lalu semuanya bisa selesai." Sambil berbicara, Changmin mendekati anaknya itu. Ia menyentuh wajah Ryeowook yang hanya menatapnya dengan air mata yang terus keluar. Laki-laki itu juga membersihkan air mata anaknya dengan ujung jemarinya. Tanpa di sadarinya Ryeowook malah kembali terisak. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa sayang, Appa akan menebus semua rasa sakit yang kau pendam ini perlahan. Appa sangat menyayangimu, jadi maafkan Appa yang bodoh ini." ujar Changmin dengan memeluk Ryeowook yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu.

Dengan segenap perasaan, ia mengecup kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang dan kembali berucap, "Kau mau memaafkan Appa,kan?" Ryeowook mengangguk dan membuahkan senyuman di bibir tipis Changmin tanpa ia sadari mata bambinya mengeluarkan cairan hangat.

CHANGKYU

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, saat ini rumahnya begitu gelap. Dia dan Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya saling bertanya-tanya. Tidak biasanya, tapi saat mereka masuk ia mendengar suara televisi yang masih menyala. Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri ruang tamu sebelum mematikan televisi tersebut. Kyuhyun mengecek jam pada layar handphonenya, pukul 12 malam, tidak sesuai apa yang ia katakan pada laki-laki yang saat ini entah dimana dia. Terhitung lima jam ia meninggalkan rumah, untung saja semuanya sudah makan malam. Jadi ia tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Eomma, aku ingin tidur dengan Appa lagi ya!" seru Baekhyun sambil menarik ujung Sweeternya karena wanita yang telah melahirkannya ini terus-menerus terdiam menatap layar kotak yang hitam.

"Boleh.." Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Baekhyun. "Tapi ganti bajumu dengan piyama."

Baekhyun mengangguk imut, ia melenggang pergi menuju akses kamarnya. Kaki kecilnya tiba-tiba berhenti di sekitar tangga dimana ada dua kamar ayah dan Ibunya yang terpisah. Ibunya juga sudah masuk ke dalam kamar sepertinya dia sangat lelah. Baekhyun akhirnya melanjutkan menaiki tangga yang sempat terhenti, setelah ia tiba di depan kamarnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget namun setelahnya tak mengurangi pipinya yang kini mengembang penuh senyuman.

Baekhyun dan Ryeowook memang jarang mematikan lampu di kamarnya, di sana ada pandangan yang membuat Baekhyun hangat. Ayahnya yang tidur sambil memeluk Ryeowook terlihat jelas di matanya. Karena terus memandangi keduanya, ia akhirnya teringat untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama di samping dinding dekat pintu. Ia berganti dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dengan cepat. Gadget yang saat itu ia simpan di saku celananya ia ambil, dengan wajahnya yang terus berbinar. Ia mengabadikan momen itu dengan mengambil foto mereka berdua. Lalu secepat kilat ia keluar menuju kamar Ibunya.

"Eomma.. Aku boleh tidur disini?" tanya Baekhyun. Saat ini kepalanya melongok ke arah kamar Kyuhyun, Baekhyun bisa melihat Ibunya itu sedang menggulung rambutnya ke atas, sedang tubuh kecilnya masih di luar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebelum memanggilnya lewat bahasa nonverbal. "Tentu saja boleh sayang," sahutnya pelan.

CHANGKYU

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun terbangun pukul 4, ia memandang Baekhyun yang masih berada di selimut coklatnya dengan pandangan sayang sebelum tubuhnya berdiri siap keluar. Saat ia keluar dan bertepatan dengan kamar Changmin ia jadi tersenyum. Mungkin sudah jadi kebiasaannya empat hari ini ia sering memandang wajah laki-laki itu setelah bangun.

Saat Kyuhyun membuka kamar itu, matanya menelusuri semuanya kosong. Lalu dimana laki-laki itu? apakah sejak semalam ia tidak berada di kamar ini? pasalnya ruangan itu masih rapi seperti pagi kemarin ia bereskan. Dengan penasaran yang menggebu, ia mencoba melangkah menelusuri semua tempat di rumahnya. tapi tidak membuahkan hasil, ia tidak bisa menemukan laki-laki itu. tapi ia sendiri belum mengecek dalam kamar anak-anaknya. tapi pasti tidak mungkin bukan? namun ia akhirnya berjalan ke arah atas.

Sama dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, Kyuhyun hanya terpaku melihatnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang ia ingin lihat sejak dulu. Sekarang bukan hanya Baekhyun, Ryeowook juga telah merasakan hangatnya pelukan laki-laki itu. Apa ini pertanda anak sulungnya itu sudah memaafkan ayahnya? Entahlah mungkin ia akan tau jawabannya nanti. Akhirnya tanpa kata ia menutup kembali kamar itu dengan perlahan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari sepasang mata bambi melihat pintu itu tertutup.

CHANGKYU

Kyuhyun duduk tenang di depan rumahnya. wanita itu memandangi langit yang perlahan menunjukkan sinarnya lalu mengambil nafas kuat-kuat sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Berharap beban yang ia pendam selama ini ikut pula keluar bersamaan karbon dioksida itu melayang.

Mata selembut caramelnya lantas tertutup saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara di belakang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Wanita ini mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada tubuhnya saat kain tersampir di bahunya. "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Suasana hening melingkupi keduanya yang sama-sama terdiam, Keduanya menatap langit bersamaan, merasakan hembusan angin pagi dan merasakan bau embun bersamaan. Membuat mereka terlena lama.

"Aku/Aku.."

Ucap mereka bersamaan, Changmin segera menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun masih menatap langit. "Katakan padaku, kenapa kau begitu mencintai orang sepertiku?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, "Entahlah, Aku tidak tahu."

Changmin terdiam, ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Hati ini yang memilih," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegang dadanya. "Rasanya sangat nyaman, begitu ada di dekatmu dan itu berjalan terus-menerus." Kyuhyun tertawa ringan. "Rasa itu tidak pernah menghilang hingga detik ini, maka dari itu **entahlah**."

"Bodoh!" umpat Changmin lalu setelahnya Kyuhyun menoleh. "Aku tidak tau jika laki-laki yang dulu kau sukai adalah aku," katanya lagi.

Kyuhyun tertawa pendek. "Kau tidak harus tahu itu, Chwa-" belum selesai Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-katanya, bibirnya telah di bungkam oleh ciuman Changmin. Hanya saling menempel dengan mata keduanya yang saling beradu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuh Boa kalau kau ingin tau," kata Changmin setelah ciuman singkat itu, matanya menelusuri wajah halus Kyuhyun yang memerah tapi mau tak mau Kyuhyun memberanikan untuk bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidur dengannya jika wajahmu selalu memenuhiku, Oocwh.. aku berkata Jujur Kyu!" erang Changmin saat lengannya di pukul oleh Kyuhyun.

Mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Changmin ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya membuat Changmin terkekeh. "Ayo kita ulangi apa yang kita lakukan saat itu, Kyu."

Dengan masih memerah wajahnya, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap Changmin dan mendorong dada laki-laki itu. "Dasar mesum!"

Changmin menambahkan kekehannya dan segera memeluk Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Saranghae My Kyu."

"Na-do!"

CHANGKYU

Malam harinya pukul 11 dimana Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas, Changmin mendatangi kamar anak-anaknya. Ryeowook dan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menunggu sang Ayah tersenyum hangat melihat pintu kamar mereka terbuka.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju?"

Dua anak kembarnya mengangguk kecil. Entah apa yang ketiganya lakukan yang pasti ini sebuah rencana besar yang mengubah kehidupan mereka.

Shim Changmin mengambil I-phone dalam sakunya sebelum menghubungi seseorang, "Bagaimana dengan disana?"

...

"Mereka harus membayar semua ini nanti!" kata Sosok tinggi dengan ransel besarnya. Ia menggerutu di sepanjang jalan menelusuri pasir putih yang membentang di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, kau ini.. cepat kerjakan saja," ujar laki-laki lain. Wajah ovalnya terlihat lelah namun tak mampu mengurangi kebahagian dalam wajahnya. "Aku rasa Kyuhyun pasti marah," kekehnya kemudian.

"Bisa jadi saat nanti, ia mencekik Changmin detik itu juga!" sahut Sosok tinggi sebelumnya.

Sosok perempuan dengan baju longgarnya mendengus jengkel,"Yak! Kalian, bisa diam tidak... ini sudah larut malam, aku ingin cepat semuanya selesai, Pabo!"

"Dia yang memulainya, sayang!"

"Kau juga sama saja."

T

B

C

Hai.. ini sedikit, sorry.. :) fio harap maklum. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya. Selamat membaca :)

Next... The Last


	16. Chapter 16

Kyuhyun menatap jauh ke arah jendela mobil yang terbuka lebar. Angin berhembus memasuki mobil dan mengenai jemarinya yang ia keluarkan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar," seru Baekhyun. Changmin terlihat ikut tersenyum ketika pandangannya bertemu. "Appa juga sudah tidak sabar, sayang."

Kyuhyun akhirnya membenarkan posisi duduknya. Menengok ke belakang kursi mobil yang berisi dua putrinya yang memakai gaun putih maupun _flower crown_ di kepala mereka. Rambutnya tergerai begitu membuat mereka cantik dan layak mendapat julukan peri.

Sementara Changmin terlihat tampan dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rona pada pipinya ketika lagi-lagi pandangan mereka bertemu. Tuksedo putih dan rambutnya yang di kemarin di warnai sesuai permintaan kedua anaknya cukup membuat Changmin terlihat berbeda.

Ah! Jangan lupa, Kyuhyun pun memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

Coklat pekat.

"Eomma, setelah ini ayo kita foto bersama. Jangan di apa-apakan semua itu." seru Baekhyun lagi. Dia menunjuk ke arah gaunnya yang di lapisi mantel milik Changmin.

Oh, jangan lupakan ia juga memakai gaun yang panjangnya tak sampai mata kaki. Sebenarnya mengembang dan cukup sulit ia kenakan. Bagian atasnya unik, hanya mencapai lengan atas tangan dan yang pasti sopan. Karena Kyuhyun tak ingin menyakiti gaunnya -tidak mau membuatnya rusak ia hanya menyampirkan mantel Changmin pada satu bahu kirinya. Takut juga kalau berlian yang terpasang pada bagian dada itu tersangkut.

Karena ini dari Changmin, ia enggan membuatnya rusak.

"Janji eomma!" seru Baekhyun lagi. Sebelum di turuti bocah itu pasti akan terus mengoceh.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk. "Iya sayang, sekarang duduk tenang dan jangan biarkan kau merusak seluruh riasanmu."

"Biarkan saja, Kyu. Dia pasti senang karena kita mengajaknya menghadiri pernikahan temanku yang letak acaranya di pantai."

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun menyerah. Dia kembali memandangi gumpalan awan dari kejauhan. Sampai ia melihat mereka hampir dekat dengan pantai.

"Lihat, kita sebentar lagi sampai." seru Changmin. Dia terlihat bahagia sekali, entah kenapa membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Akhirnya sisa perjalanan mereka lalui dengan kebahagiaan.

...

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Shim Changmin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri merapat di kap mobil. Wajahnya hanya beberapa inchi dari mukanya.

"Kau tunggulah disini, aku harus memparkir mobil dulu."

"Ya." bisiknya, tak tahan dengan mata Changmin yang memikat akhir-akhir ini.

Changmin menarik tubuhnya dan berlari kecil memutari mobil. Menyalakan mobilnya setelah Kyuhyun segera menyingkir. Membawa kedua buah hatinya yang berada di dalam.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Dan mulai memandangi sekeliling, awan putih menyambutnya. Meminta dia gapai tetapi angin menghembuskannya untuk menjauh darinya

Sadar atau tidak ternyata ia berdiri di bawah karpet merah dengan sulur daun _ivy_ di samping kanan maupun kirinya.

Ia tersenyum, siapapun yang menikah di pantai ini pasti orang yang paling beruntung. Jamuan untuk para tamunya saja sangat istimewa. Di manjakan dengan debur ombak dan hangatnya sinar matahari yang memancarkan pantai ini beserta pasir putihnya yang terlihat seperti kristal.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tak menemukan sesuatu ataupun orang lain yang berada di sisi pantai. Kyuhyun jadi mengira-ngira benerkah tempatnya berada di sini?

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya yang di gelung dan hiasan kecil melingkar di sisi kanannya.

Kyuhyun yang gemas dengan penantiannya menunggu mereka melihat ke arah kanan, tempat mobil Changmin meninggalkannya. Dan tiba-tiba ia kaget saat mendengar suara berat dari arah belakang memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah belakang dan menatap tak percaya. "Appa!"

Siwon malah tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau siap?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Siap ap- Oh.." Ia tersentak kaget sendiri.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat. "Jangan bilang semuanya yang merencanakan ini."

Siwon tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Jadi.." katanya masih mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bi-"

"Sebetulnya aku tidak mengharapkan secepat ini, tapi kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Pikirkan tentang Baekhyun dan Ryeowook."

Pandangan Kyuhyun yang mengeras tiba-tiba melunak. Samar-samar terdengar suara Baekhyun yang tertawa bahagia saat di mobil, wajah Changmin yang tersenyum lembut dan Ryeowook yang nampak terpancar kebahagiaan di dalam bola matanya meskipun terdiam.

Siwon lagi-lagi mengulurkan tangannya ke depan anaknya. "Pernikahan ini seperti yang kau mau sayang, yang sejak kecil kau idamkan."

Kyuhyun memandangi Ayahnya lagi. Lalu ia sadar bahwa semua yang pria itu ucapkan benar. Sesuai konsep yang selama ini dia inginkan. Mata Kyuhyun panas, tenggorokannya tercekat.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, ragu-ragu jemarinya menyentuh tangan Ayahnya. Dia merasa tak kuasa menahan tangisnya kalau saja tidak ada bisikan menenangkan dari Sang ayah.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri mulai sekarang sayang."

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun menerima ucapan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba itu. Mungkinkah dia selama ini bukan dirinya? Untuk beberapa saat dadanya sesak dan ngilu. Sambil terus berjalan mengikuti karpet merah dan sulur daun _ivy_ yang menuntun mereka. Tetapi Kyuhyun tak mengambil suara dan tetap diam memandang ke depan.

Ketika melewati beberapa pohon besar yang ternyata di belakangnya adalah tempat pernikahannya.

Suara dentingan piano yang di mainkan oleh Yoochun dan Junsu terdengar bersahutan, menandingi kekuatan debur ombak dan angin segar pantai.

Di antara kedua piano itu berdiri panggung kecil yang di atasnya sulur daun _ivy_ dan kelopak bunga cherry blossom beradu di hias sedemikian rupa. Membentuk keindahan yang cukup memikat tamu.

Sementara ia masih melangkah maju, di samping kanan maupun kiri para undangan berdiri. Kyuhyun bisa melihat Ibunya dengan perut buncit tak kuasa menahan air mata. Heechul maupun Kangin pula. Jaejoong dan Yunho yang melempar senyum ke arahnya. Di sebelah kiri Chansung dengan senyum lebarnya.

Yang terakhir Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Changmin yang tersenyum tampan di atas altar kecil yang terlihat cukup tinggi. Kyuhyun memandang lekat ke arahnya. Sebuah gambaran mengenai kesakitan yang di alaminya bertahun-tahun meremas dadanya. Sesaknya nyata, ia memejamkan mata saat tangan besar Changmin mengangkatnya ke atas. Saat ini mereka menghadap ke arah pendeta.

Tetapi sebelum itu, Changmin mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Kyuhyun. "Tetaplah bersamaku, Aku mencintaimu."

Suaranya lirih dan Kyuhyun tak bisa untuk tidak menangis, air matanya meluncur deras. Pertahanan dirinya hancur.

Sembari mendengarkan pendeta itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Meminta ia dan Changmin mengucapkan sebuah janji suci, Kyuhyun masih saja menangis.

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu sekarang," kata Pendeta itu. Pria tua berjenggot itu terlihat menggeleng pelan tapi senyuman terlihat tulus di wajah senjanya.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengerang kecil. Ia merusak penampilannya sendiri. Dengan menghadap ke arah Changmin yang terkikik geli, Kyuhyun memeluk pria tinggi ini dengan penuh rasa bahagia.

Penantiannya tak sia-sia.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Chwang."

Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu sambil mendongak kecil. "Aku sungguh-"

Shim Changmin membungkamnya dengan lumatan lembut di bibirnya. Ciuman yang memabukkan keduanya.

Di bawah tatapan langit maupun air laut yang berwarna biru cerah. Dan angin yang menerbangkan seluruh beban pikirannya.

Di sisi lain, di sebuah tempat duduk paling ujung. Sesosok tubuh mungil menangis haru dengan penantian panjang akan dua orang yang telah menjadi satu di depan sana.

Di sampingnya, Baekhyun menepuk tubuh mungil itu. "Kita harus kesana, kalau tidak Appa pasti terus memakan bibir Eomma."

Mata besar Ryeowook melebar kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah." katanya dan menerima uluran tangan adiknya, berlari menuju kedua orangtuanya yang bahagia.

Dalam hati Ryeowook tersenyum. Sepertinya kata Tabu tak berarti apa-apa sekarang. Dengan riang dia meneriakan kalimat yang sejak dulu ingin ia ucapkan.

 _'Selamat datang Appa.'_

...

E. N. D

Sedikitpun tak mengurangi rasa terimakasih untuk semua. Jauh dalam lubuk hati fio yang dalam, meminta maaf karena ff ini jauh dari kata bagus. Berbulan-bulan lamanya fio tinggalkan.

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Hutang Fio selesai.

Untuk epilog akan di update secepatnya!

Tunggu ya...

Salam hangat,

Fione maple. ❤


End file.
